Con segundas intenciones
by ClockyEvans
Summary: Sirius, Remus y Peter guardaban distancia. James actuaba como si no hubiese ocurrido. Lily creía haberlo olvidado, pero no era así. Es momento ya de darse cuenta que todo lo que se intenta esconder siempre encuentra la luz. AU
1. El silencio de Lily

**Con segundas intenciones**

_Sirius, Remus y Peter guardaban distancia.__ James actuaba como si no hubiese ocurrido. Lily creía haberlo olvidado, pero no era así. __Es momento ya de darse cuenta que todo lo que se intenta esconder siempre encuentra la luz._

Por ClockyEvans

**Capítulo uno: El silencio de Lily**

Desde aquél accidente que marcó a la familia Evans, Lily y Petunia tuvieron que valerse por sí solas. Por suerte Petunia tenía suficiente edad como para conseguir un trabajo estable y aportar con dinero para la casa, pero Lily aún seguía en la escuela. Las cuentas a final de mes se amontonaban y las deudas aumentaban con el paso del tiempo. Y lamentablemente, el dinero que sus padres les habían dejado en la cuenta bancaria se volvía escaso.

Como era costumbre en época de escuela, los jueves se encontraba con Snape en la casa de éste. El joven se había vuelto su gran confidente desde que trabajaron juntos en un café, el verano pasado, y luego de todo un año escolar conociéndose, cada uno se había ganado la confianza del otro. No había día en que alguno no se preguntara cómo es que nunca se dieron el tiempo de conocerse.

Y el joven agradecía por todos los jueves el poder verla, pero no lo demostraba. No, Snape nunca demostraba lo que sentía. Lo cursi y meloso le daba asco, pero el olor que exhalaba de su cabello pelirrojo y su sonrisa eterna lo enamoraban. Pero no, no estaba enamorado, según él.

Ella, comos siempre, sin maquillaje y de simple figura, lo que más le atraía a Snape. Nunca se preocupaba de estar a la moda, sólo la política, el medio ambiente y la gente necesitada le movían las entrañas. Lily era, sin duda, excepcional.

Los problemas en casa y con compañeros de escuela se le hacían insignificantes cuando llegaban los días para estar con Lily. Y la confianza que ésta le tenía era un incentivo más para ser mejor persona… sólo por ella, y para ella.

- Podrías volver al café. Hablas con Madder, y le pides que te contrate otra vez

- Lo pensé – Lily jugaba con un lápiz, nerviosa, mientras Snape arreglaba unos cuadernos sobre su escritorio – pero luego recordé mi incidente del año pasado – el joven sonrió – y no creo que quiera volver a verme.

- Tuviste varios incidentes, deberás ser más específica – Lily lo observó con el ceño fruncido, y dejó el lápiz sobre la cama, sin intención de guardarlo – Bien, o podrías ir donde la señora Gertrude y ver si te consigue un puesto en el almacén.

- También lo pensé, pero ella es amiga de Madder – las consecuencias de vivir en una pequeña ciudad: las noticias y los rumores se saben enseguida y se recuerdan por mucho tiempo – la verdad es que no sé qué hacer…

Snape dejó de prestarle atención a sus cuadernos y se giró para observar a la pelirroja. La tristeza en su mirada le hizo sentir cierto calor en su interior.

- ¿Y si enseñas después de clases? Muchos de nuestros compañeros me piden que los ayude pero no tengo tiempo… - la joven lo miró interesada – te podría recomendar. Aparte, eres tan inteligente como yo, ¿no? – Lily sonrió. Esa clase de comentarios, impregnados con ironía, eran lo más cercano a un cumplido de parte de Snape.

- Podría ser – pero no estaba completamente segura. Era verdad, Lily Evans era considerada una de las chicas más inteligentes de las que ingresaron a último año de secundaria, pero ella nunca se había sumergido en el mundo de las clases. No tenía la paciencia necesaria.

Pero la idea no estaba mal. Esa tarde Lily regresó a casa pensando en lo que su amigo le había dicho y, al siguiente día, conversó con él para que la ayudara a llevar todo a cabo. Sabía que tenía lo que se requería y, en realidad, necesitaba el dinero.

Comenzó por hacerle clases a algunos de primer año de secundaria, cobrando una cantidad promedio. No quiso ser pretenciosa, pero tampoco quería pérdidas. Lo bueno era que los jóvenes que estudiaban con ella quedaban satisfechos, y como hablaban con amigos y familiares, el asunto se fue difundiendo. Lily ya tenía las semanas copadas.

- Se te ve bastante bien – Snape se apoyó en el casillero vecino al de Lily. Ésta observó con rostro de cansancio a su amigo, pero sin perder ese brillo en sus ojos de satisfacción – Johns me habló de ti ayer, de lo bien que estabas ayudando a su novia.

- Me alegro, y lo mejor de todo es que estoy ganando mucho dinero – Snape sonrió ante el brillo que le transmitía la chica, pero este acto se desvaneció al darse cuenta que la estaba mirando como idiota.

Mientras, un joven de cabello castaño claro se acercaba a ellos sin ser notado.

Lily observó el rostro de Snape tenso antes de darse media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Remus Lupin.

- ¿Evans, no? – Lily asintió. Nunca se dio cuenta de lo penetrantes que eran los ojos cafés de Remus – Creo que compartimos algunas clases. Escuché que te las estás dando de tutora – Snape corrió la mirada al ver al sonrisa del joven, muy seductora para su gusto - Quería pedirte si podías ayudarme con Matemáticas

- ¿Estamos juntos en esa clase?

- Creo que te he visto… - Lily dudó – Me cuesta entender sobre raíces y funciones, es más, creo que me humillé en la primera prueba – el joven se ruborizó. Lily pensó que se veía muy tierno y no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

- No hay problema – Snape tosió, por incomodidad y miedo a que la pelirroja se hubiese olvidado de su presencia. Fue en ese instante en que Remus lo observó. El ambiente de pronto se puso tenso – porqué no me das tu número de casa y te llamo hoy para que acordemos el día y la hora, ¿te parece?

Remus la miró esta vez y asintió, agradecido. Le escribió rápidamente en una hoja su número y se alejó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?

Snape no dejó de mirarlo mordazmente mientras el joven se alejaba.

- Uno de los merodeadores le pide ayuda a Lilian Evans, vaya sorpresa

- Y yo que pensaba que Remus Lupin no necesitaba ayuda en cualquier tema con relación a la escuela – Lily estaba bastante intrigada.

- La vida trae consigo muchas sorpresas – y la mirada de Snape se clavo en la de Lily. Ésta sólo se limitó a asentir.

* * *

><p>James llevaba tres años dentro de la elite adolescente, pero sentía como si fuesen décadas. Recordaba cuando era un niño, en primer año, soñando con pertenecer a aquél grupo de jóvenes sentados en las mesas más "cool" del casino, y estaban siempre rodeados de mucha gente, de muchos amigos. Él soñaba con tener esa cantidad de amistades, pero ahora se daba cuenta que las verdaderas las podía contar sólo con tres dedos.<p>

A diferencia de los chicos populares, James se estaba cansando de su prestigiosa vida. Tal vez a Sirius le gustaba estar rodeado de chicas, recibir invitaciones a fiestas todos los fines de semana, que le cedieran las mejores mesas en el casino del colegio o los asientos en clases, pero James ya no le veía lo emocionante. Sí, tenía cariño por todas y cada una de esas actividades nombradas, pero al parecer ese cariño comenzaba su viaje de regreso a la tienda donde fue comprado.

James ya estaba aburrido de que todos le dieran la razón y le hicieran sentir como el resto. Nadie tomaba un camino diferente al de su grupo, y aunque eso le hacía sentir aires de grandeza, le molestaba que nadie tuviese opinión propia o voz.

Remus le encontraba razón a veces, cuando conversaban del tema, pero Remus siempre había tenido los pies en la tierra, tal vez mucho antes de nacer. Sirius era quien le decía que se le iba a pasar, que no fuera aguafiestas, y ahí aparecía con dos chicas de la mano y una sonrisa de esas que caracterizaban a Sirius Black. El único que quedaba era Peter, pero de él no se podía esperar nada inteligente o astuto, ni razonable. El joven secundaba todo lo que Sirius tenía para decir.

Una sensación de rebeldía nacía en el interior de James, pero era dormida al final del día sólo porque no tenía las agallas para hacer algo diferente… para hacer un cambio en su vida.

- No puedo esperar por salir del colegio y entrar a la Universidad –Sirius le sonrió a su amigo, con picardía – No por las mujeres, si no por el conocer gente nueva.

- Estás loco, James - el grupo de amigos se encontraba sobre el pasto, en minutos de receso. Un grupo de chicas los observaban de lejos y reían. Sirius las miraba de vuelta.

- Claramente estaré feliz con las chicas… y ellas estarán felices conmigo – James sonrió. Sirius se había estado preocupando porque no veía una sonrisa como esa en James hace días – pero conocer gente diferente no tiene nada de malo.

- Conocerás al mismo tipo de gente que acá frecuentas – dijo Sirius – a menos que te vayas fuera, lejos. Son los riesgos de vivir en un pequeño pueblo como este

- Espero que te equivoques

Remus apareció de la nada y se sentó junto a James. Se veía emocionado.

- ¿A quién besaste ya, eh? – le preguntó Sirius con una pizca de indiferencia. Remus negó con la cabeza.

- Llevas horas mirando a esas chicas, Sirius, me sorprende que aún no hayas hecho tus movidas – Sirius rió, mirando para otro lado.

- Ya las conoce – dijo Peter, riendo – estuvo con la de la izquierda hace dos días

Remus no se sorprendió ni en lo más mínimo.

- La idea es mostrarse indiferente – explicó Sirius. Sus tres amigos compartieron miradas cómplices, porque sabían todo lo que les diría el joven en esos momentos – y vendrán solas… Alana siempre regresa a mi lado, y mientras no lo hace… disfruto con otras chicas que mueren por estar conmigo – James rió – siempre funciona, créeme.

- Gracias a eso, tienes tu fama de cretino – Peter le sonreía a su amigo, con algo de temor por si se molestaba.

- Pero también, gracias a eso, tengo mi fama de ser el mejor amante que una chica puede tener. Todo está aquí – dijo Sirius, indicando con un dedo su cabeza – Y aquí también… - indicando su parte inferior delantera. Los amigos rieron porque su amigo nunca dejaría de ser Sirius Black.

* * *

><p>La primera clase en casa de Remus no fue para nada incómoda como Lily esperaba que fuera. El joven se comportó educadamente, hasta pidió pizzas para él y ella, y el estudio cundió de manera satisfactoria.<p>

Es más, Lily comenzó a interesarse por la vida de Lupin.

Nunca antes habían mantenido una conversación, ni una mirada. Y como siempre observaba a Remus acompañado por Sirius y James, Lily no tenía esperanzas en él. Pero se sorprendió esa tarde. Era realmente una buena persona.

- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda – Lupin se veía muy agradecido con la pelirroja – ¿mañana de nuevo?

- No creo que pueda, ¿viernes mejor? – Remus asintió, faltaban exactamente dos días para el viernes - te dejé anotado en una hoja los temas para mañana, para que repases. A las seis en punto estaré acá – Lily le sonrió. Remus comenzó a ordenar y la pelirroja no perdió tiempo en ayudarlo.

- No, Lily, no te preocupes – la joven lavaba unos platos cuando Remus entró en la cocina con las cajas de pizza – yo arreglo

- No tengo problema en ayudarte, Remus, de todas formas no ando apurada – el joven le sonrió.

Mientras se secaba las manos, Lily vio una nota de la madre de Remus pegada en el refrigerador. Lily la conocía, es más, muchas veces se habían saludado en el supermercado o en el centro, hasta que el padre de Remus la dejó y nunca más se le vio por el pueblo. Muchos cuentan que el padre de Remus tenía otra familia, otros hablan que la señora Lupin lo engañaba con el jardinero. Lily no conocía la verdad, ni se interesaba en los rumores. La verdad es que nunca le interesó, ya que no tenía ninguna relación con Remus. Menos la tendría con su familia.

- ¿Tu madre trabaja hasta muy tarde?

- Sí, los cinco días de la semana. A veces debe viajar por negocios, sábados y domingos.

Los dos regresaron al comedor, donde habían estado estudiando. Lily recogió sus cosas y esperó a que Remus subiera a buscar una chaqueta para ir a dejarla. Lily se negó pero el joven era lo bastante caballero como para hacerlo.

Mientra, la joven observó las fotografías en las viejas paredes. La verdad es que la casa tenía un aspecto antiguo pronunciado.

Una de las fotografías que más le llamó la atención fue una donde un Remus de, tal vez, cinco años le sonreía a la cámara. Estaba de la mano de un señor sonriente, alto y delgado, de mirada alegre.

- Tu padre se ve muy feliz en esta foto – le dijo a Remus al verlo entrar. Éste se acercó a ella y observó el cuadro. Se dio cuenta que era la única foto que tenía de su padre sonriendo.

- Tiempos aquellos… - Lily se dio cuenta de la mirada triste de Remus, y decidió cambiar el tema.

- No te preocupes, Remus, yo puedo caminar, es más, deseo caminar en estos momentos… estudiar me estresa y me relajo caminando.

- Lily, vamos que yo te acompaño - pero antes de que pudiesen darse la vuelta, un joven apareció a sus espaldas.

- Te he dicho, Lupin, que dejes la puerta con llave – se detuvo un momento para estudiar la escena que acababa de presenciar: Lilian Evans en la casa de Remus Lupin.

- Lily Evans, James Potter… creo que se conocen, ¿no? – Remus los presentó sin mucho preámbulo y, luego de que James negara con la cabeza, caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, saliendo del lugar.

Lily observó a James, pero no pudo mantener por mucho tiempo la mirada. Bajó un poco la cabeza y, algo ruborizada, salió de la habitación. James se quedó estático un momento, hasta que reaccionó en ir tras la pelirroja y su amigo.

- Te acompaño, Remus – dijo James. Lily negó con la cabeza y tocó el brazo de Remus, con algo de fuerza.

- No te preocupes, puedo irme sola – le susurró. James la observó, detenido bajo el marco de la puerta. Lupin pensó que ya era tarde y si acompañaba a Lily, volvería a casa después de que su madre regresara del trabajo.

- ¿Segura? – La pelirroja asintió – Está bien… ten cuidado.

Remus entró a la casa, mientas que James observaba detenidamente a Lily.

Expresaba un semblante serio y tenso, y parecía tener algo atascado en su garganta. Dudaba en hablar o no.

- Una cosa… - intentó decirle.

- No te preocupes – le dijo ella, sin rodeos ni amabilidad - no diré nada.

James la miró mientras Lily se alejaba del lugar. Podía escuchar sus latidos, fuertes y acelerados. Nunca pensó lo que le provocarían esas palabras por parte de la chica.

Remus lo llamó de la cocina… pero James seguía observando la puerta.

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos! He decidido arreglar la historia, ya que sentía que no estaba yéndose por buen camino. Ahora sí. <em>

_Ojalá les guste!_

_ClockyEvans._


	2. Todos guardan un secreto

**Con segundas intenciones**

Por ClockyEvans

**Capítulo dos: Todos guardan un secreto**

Aunque los cuatro chicos reían en el cuarto de Peter, se sentía un ambiente extraño.

Remus observaba por la ventana cómo la calle, y las casas que la rodeaban, no se inmutaban al cambio de estación. El invierno se había presentado con un día nublado y un viento que causaba frío.

James mantenía una calurosa discusión con Sirius y Peter (la verdad es que sólo con Sirius, Peter simplemente escuchaba y repetía una que otra cosa).

Remus, de pronto, los llama a que se acerquen a la ventana. Snape estaba afuera junto a Lucius Malfoy.

- Creí que ellos dos ya no se hablaban – James negó con la cabeza luego del comentario de su amigo. Sirius agregó – no desde… esa vez… - los dos se miraron por unos segundos.

- ¿De qué estarán hablando? – preguntó Remus más para sí mismo que para los demás presentes, luego de que Malfoy subiera el tono de voz. Se notaba que estaban discutiendo – y por qué fuera de la casa.

- Siempre olvido que Snape vive unas cuantas casas más allá – espetó Remus – debes tener cuidado, Pete.

- Yo no viviría cerca de un gusano como él, nunca – Sirius rió ante el comentario de James.

- Son unos cobardes, ¿desde cuándo le tenemos miedo a Snape? ¿es que acaso ya olvidaron todas las bromas que le hemos hecho en la escuela? Somos leyenda, y ustedes temblando aquí de miedo – exclamó Sirius, alzando la voz.

Remus, James y Peter seguían mirando por la ventana y sus semblantes cambiaron en seguida, porque Snape estaba solo y los miraba con impotencia.

De un salto, los cuatro se dispersaron por la habitación.

- ¡No vuelvas a mirar! – le exclamó Peter a James, quien dio un paso adelante con intenciones de volver cerca de la ventana.

- Yo no le tengo miedo a Snape – soltó, pero Snape ya no se encontraba ahí. Le costó divisarlo fuera de una casa, un poco más lejos. Esperaba a alguien.

Sirius se acercó a James cuando notó que éste no se había alejado de la ventana, por lo que supuso que Snape ya no estaba mirando.

- ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? – preguntó Sirius en un susurro, casi tan bajo que James tuvo problemas con oírle.

Segundos después, una cabellera pelirroja apareció en la imagen. Snape había estado esperando a Lily.

- ¡Lily! – Exclamó Remus – por un momento olvidé…

- ¿Que Lily vivía en esta calle? ¿quieres que te recuerde de ese año para que tu memoria no siga teniendo vacaciones? – espetó Sirius, rígido y con un gesto irónico.

- Nada – dijo Remus de pronto, todos los presentes se sorprendieron por el cambio abrupto de su actitud – Nada… pasó ese año.

Entre Sirius y Remus la tensión había aumentado considerablemente, pero ninguno tenía intenciones de golpearse, sólo se miraban.

- Hey, no hay por qué empezar otra vez con esto… - James trató de calmar la situación – ya lo hablamos, dejémoslo. Sigamos adelante, ¿bien?

James regresó a la ventana, mientras que Sirius lo siguió.

Lily y Snape se habían sentado en la pequeña escalera, en la entrada de la casa de la pelirroja. Nunca los merodeadores habían visto sonreír a Snape.

- No sabía que eran tan amigos – comentó Peter. Remus se acercó con indiferencia.

- Sí, siempre están juntos – todos se alejaron de la ventana, todos menos James.

Éste hizo esfuerzos para recordar cuándo había visto a Lily y a Snape juntos, pero no podía. Se dio cuenta que hace mucho tiempo no le prestaba atención a la existencia de la joven y, con un retorcijón en el estómago, se interesó por ella.

* * *

><p>Era tarde, el reloj marcaba las siete pero la oscuridad que había deslumbrado al día le daba un tono de medianoche. Lily se encontraba buscando un disco en la única tienda de música, en el centro, junto a Snape. La mayoría de las veces prefería hacer ese tipo de cosas con él que con alguna de sus amigas, que en realidad no eran tan amigas. Lily prefería relacionarse más con hombres que con mujeres, por el hecho de que los encontraba más simples, sin preocuparse de ir hablando tonteras acerca del otro, a sus espaldas. Aparte, la presencia de Snape le era muy grata, después de que le demostrara el buen amigo que era. Siempre estuvo a su lado, y aunque no se llevaba bien con él para cuando sus padres fallecieron, Snape siempre estuvo ahí para reconfrontarla. Tal vez no con la ternura que cualquier chica preferiría, pero sí como él podía, a su manera, y eso le bastaba.<p>

- Oye, quería preguntarte algo – Lily miró a su amigo intrigada, mientras que Snape se mantuvo callado, ordenando las ideas en su cabeza - esto no significa una cita, sólo te pregunto porque no tengo a nadie más a quien invitar – Lily se sintió halagada. Por parte del joven, eso decía mucho – mis padres harán una cena este sábado por la visita de unos tíos del sur, y como te he contado, las cosas en casa no han estado muy bien, por eso…

- Querías saber si podía acompañarte – Snape asintió, teniendo dificultades de mirar a Lily a los ojos. Esos ojos… - obvio que puedo, y quiero – agregó enseguida. Snape asintió, aguantando su alegría. No, él no era una persona que demostraba tan fácilmente las cosas – debo irme, mi madre me pidió que estuviese para la cena.

Lily le sonrió, y se imaginó a su madre diciéndole exactamente lo mismo.

- ¿Me pasas a buscar mañana temprano para ir a clases?

- Sin falta – le dijo Snape, intentando no sonreír demasiado.

Lamentablemente, Lucius Malfoy se encontraba a media cuadra de la tienda, y le cogió del brazo cuando Snape pasó por su lado con indiferencia. Le hizo entrar al callejón del que estaban cerca, mientras Lily salía de la tienda y caminaba hacia la otra dirección.

- Te vi con Evans – espetó Malfoy, serio.

- Qué modales, Lucius. ¿No te bastó con la conversación que tuvimos hoy?

- No quise que la continuáramos en presencia de Black y sus amigos, podrían haberse dado cuenta de algo – Snape negó con la cabeza.

- No son tan astutos, y estoy seguro que aún no aprenden a leer los labios – Malfoy sonrió, pero no con dulzura o alegría; su sonrisa era turbia.

- ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que conmigo podrás lograr grandes cosas? Tienes inteligencia, Severus, no la malgastes – Lucius lo observaba con fuego en sus ojos. Snape ni se inmutó ante esto, ni ante el fuerte apretón en su brazo.

- Creo que te he dejado todo claro – Malfoy se separó de él.

- Lilian Evans no te ama – espetó. Snape recibió tal comentario como una ráfaga de frío, de esas que te congelan hasta los labios – no le interesa tu vida. Irán a distintas Universidades y la amistad se verá opacada por nuevas amistades. Ella es muy simpática… no dudo que será bastante popular, ¿no crees?

Snape hervía por dentro. Ahora el frío se había transformado en calor y sentía rabia por Malfoy, pero no lo demostró. Sabía lo peligroso que era el demostrarle las cosas a Lucius.

- Otro día continuamos con el tema, Malfoy – éste sonrió ante la pasividad de su "amigo".

- Por mientras mantengamos las cosas en un bajo perfil.

- Nunca tuve la intención de hacer lo contrario – Snape lo miró con indiferencia, pero sin perder esa desconfianza en sus ojos. Malfoy se dio cuenta que no había nada más que decir, por lo que siguió su camino.

_Lucius tenía razón_, pensó Snape, _no me ama_.

Mientras caminaba a casa, recordó la sonrisa de Lily cuando comparten momentos juntos, recordó su risa, su mirada nunca ausente, su amabilidad, su cuerpo inclinarse hacia el de él… y pensó que tal vez… sólo tal vez, podría tener una oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Remus había llegado tarde a casa pero su madre aún no llegaba de vuelta del trabajo. Eran casi las diez de la noche.<p>

Como muchas veces anteriores, se cocinó una hamburguesa y un poco de arroz, subió a su dormitorio y cenó en silencio. Hasta que escuchó llegar a su madre. La puerta se abrió y cerró enseguida.

Luego de terminar, bajó al primer piso, hacia la cocina. Antes de entrar escuchó pequeños sollozos.

- Remus – lo saludó su madre con cariño. Se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, casi a oscuras de no ser por una pequeña lámpara colgando del techo. Su madre transmitía una calidez que no ha encontrado en otra mujer, pero cuando se acercaba el fin de semana, era obvio que esa calidez se veía opacada por un llanto... era entendible, de todas formas - ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hoy?

- Bien – el joven dejó el plato sobre un mesón, y se iba a disponer a lavarlo cuando su madre se negó.

- Deja, yo arreglo – Remus la observó con preocupación, pero ella sonrió, aunque débilmente – está bien, necesito mantener mi mente ocupada

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, perfecto. No es nada, mi amor.

- Estoy preocupado por ti – la señora Lupin sonrió.

- Yo debería sentirme así por mi hijo, un adolescente que se queda en casa cuidando a su madre – Remus quiso sonreír pero no podía. La mirada que compartió con su madre fue sincera. Ésta no necesitó de traductores para saber a lo que se refería su hijo - yo también estoy preocupada – espetó – pero todos los meses es lo mismo, todas las semanas, debemos tener ánimo, Remus… - le sonrió con ternura – aún somos una familia.

- No sé sobre eso – su madre dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a él. La noche se volvió de un negro más profundo aún.

- Tú sabes que, para cualquier cosa, yo estoy para escucharte

- No quiero darte más problemas, mamá, ya tienes suficientes – su madre negó con la cabeza.

- Siempre tendré tiempo para ti – Remus sabía que era mentira, casi nunca estaba en la casa por los dos trabajos a los que recurría. Y los fines de semana viajaba, por lo que no la veía - ¿Estás seguro que aún no quieres acompañarme este sábado?

- No – sin dudarlo – no quiero, no estoy preparado.

La señora Lupin le sonrió con dulzura, pero el cansancio no se esfumó de sus facciones. Le acarició la mano a su hijo y siguió lavando los platos, suspirando.

A la media hora se fue a dormir, y Remus volvió a quedar solo en casa.

* * *

><p>Lily había llegado a su casa. Estaba, como todas las noches, con las luces apagadas. Subía a su dormitorio sin prenderlas, sólo para no darse cuenta que en realidad estaba vacía, que ni su madre ni su padre se encontraban ahí esperándola.<p>

Petunia hace días que no aparecía. Se quedaba en casa de su novio, y como no tenían una agradable relación de hermana-hermana, no había necesidad de avisarle dónde y cómo se encontraba, ni de demostrar preocupación.

Una taza de té, unas galletas de la caja verde que su madre había comprado para su cumpleaños, una bandeja de mimbre que su padre le regaló a Petunia para sus quince… una canción sonando en la radio. Era una noche normal para Lily, tan normal que dentro de sus entrañas rogó para que mañana fuese un día diferente.

Luego un ruido, en el piso de abajo. La puerta se abrió y cerró al instante.

Petunia había llegado, con cajas en sus manos.

- Dejaré estas acá por la noche – espetó, sin saludar con un abrazo ni un _¿cómo estás?_ a su hermana – mañana vendré a buscar algunas cosas, me quedaré con Vernon y con sus padres por algún tiempo.

- Pero Petunia, ¿qué haré sola con la casa? – Petunia entró a la cocina, seguida de su hermana. Se preparó un café y abrió el refrigerador.

- Al parecer nada, no has ido ni al supermercado ¿Quieres que me muera de hambre cada vez que vengo? – otra vez Petunia se molestaba con Lily. Esta la miró, cansada porque siempre se comportaba igual – mira, seguiré trabajando así que te entregaré dinero para que pagues las cuentas, pero piénsalo de esta forma, estarás sola y tú apenas gastas en comida, luz y agua. Abarataremos costos.

Desde que Petunia trabajaba en la pequeña compañía de finanzas del pueblo (como secretaria) utilizaba términos del rubro y se sentía superior.

- Yo también estoy trabajando – Petunia se detuvo en sus actividades y la miró. Con sarcasmo le dijo:

- ¿Y qué hace de nuevo mi hermanita, ah?

- Le hago clases a algunos alumnos de mi escuela, y me ha ido bastante bien

- No me sorprende, siempre fuiste la cerebrito de la familia. Prefiero ser la de la vida social, siempre tuve muchos amigos y todos me querían – Petunia siguió preparándose el café – no como tú, nunca trajiste amigos a la casa… sólo recuerdo a ese niño, ¿cómo se llamaba?

- No importa – espetó Lily queriendo que su hermana terminara de recriminarla – estaré arriba si me necesitas… y cierra con llave cuando te vayas.

No pudo evitarlo, era una joven sensible y siempre que conversaba con su hermana de esa manera, con rabia y rencor, llegaba llorando a su pieza. Pero sentía que su hermana aún estaba ahí, dentro de _esa_ Petunia que conocía desde que su madre falleció. Sabía que debía darle la oportunidad de volver a aparecer.

Se recostó en su cama y recordó cuando tenía diez años y todo estaba bien. Sacó de su cómoda un cuaderno de fotos, se notaba que era antiguo, por el diseño y por las fotografías que había adentro. Ella y su hermana, su madre… su padre. Momentos felices que no volvería a vivir.

Y apareció esa foto, en el parque, ella y él.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

><p><em>Una niña, de no más de once años, le abrazaba por el cuello.<em>

_Hace tiempo no sentía ese hormigueo en sus entrañas, y era primera vez que se preocupaba por eso. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, sin poder evitarlo. _

_- Gracias por ser un buen amigo – le dijo al niño, mientras le brotaba un color rojizo en sus mejillas._

_Él sonrió_

Y la lluvia, como aquella tarde, caía sobre los jardines sin permiso ese jueves. Un grupo de jóvenes corrían buscando refugio bajo los techos del colegio, mientras que otros pocos utilizaban sus bolsos como paraguas.

Nada fuera de lo normal.

- ¡Evans! – Remus caminaba apresuradamente detrás de la joven, esperando que ésta notara su llamado. La pelirroja se dio media vuelta y, sin perder su agradable sonrisa, le miró reprochándolo – Perdón, Lily… ¿te parece si la clase de mañana viernes, la cambiamos para hoy?

- No creo que pueda, le hago clases hoy a Stuart Strauss – Remus pareció preocupado - ¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana?

- Es que, mira…

- Si tienes alguna fiesta, podemos hacerlo por teléfono o… no sé – Remus la miró con el ceño fruncido, negando con la cabeza.

- No, no, lo que pasa es que todos los viernes al mes voy a una de las librerías del centro, participo en lo que llamamos _viernes de pretextos_. Quien quiere se sube al escenario a recitar alguna parte de su libro favorito… pero esta vez es diferente – Lily sonrió, y se sorprendió para sus adentros que el joven le estuviese contando todo eso a ella – viene Karlton McKüller, un escritor que no es muy conocido pero que interesa mucho, y debo ir – a la pelirroja le resultaba bastante admirable el hecho de que Remus participara en esas cosas y no sólo en ir a fiestas o beber.

- Podría acompañarte – Lily siempre había sido una persona curiosa, pero le sorprendió el haber dicho eso, teniendo poca confianza con Remus. De alguna forma, se sentía a gusto con él – y luego estudiamos ahí mismo.

- ¡Claro! No lo había pensado así, me parece perfecto. Te aviso dónde queda pronto – Remus le sonrió, agradecido – Nos vemos

Remus se alejó de ella, camino al casino. Pensó en sus amigos y en cómo lo haría para que no se dieran cuenta que había invitado a Lily para el viernes. James y Sirius siempre lo acompañaban, más aún hoy cuando recitaría un texto escrito por él. Pero no quería más problemas por estar acercándose a la pelirroja.

Mientras, Snape observaba la escena desde una esquina. Se acercó a su amiga.

- Así que estás determinada a hacerle clases a Lupin – Lily notó algo extraño en su voz.

- Claro que sí, necesita de mi ayuda – Snape miró el lugar donde antes Remus había estado – y yo necesito el dinero. El novio de Petunia se queda a veces en nuestra casa, y el precio de las cuentas de la casa aumenta.

Mentira.

Lily no le quería decir a Snape que, prácticamente, vivía sola.

Snape la miró, sin saber qué decir. La verdad es que Snape no era bueno diciendo las cosas, ni tampoco demostrándolas, pero tenía su propia manera de hacerle saber a Lily que estaba con ella, siempre, cuidándola.

A veces era tanto lo que quería protegerla que evitaba contarle algunas cosas.

* * *

><p>- Bien, hablemos sobre esa salida que tanto nos espera el sábado ¿eh? – Sirius sonreía de una manera que empezaba a asustar a James – chicas, alcohol, ¡fiesta!<p>

- Creo que necesitas una novia – James y Peter asintieron luego del comentario de Remus, quien sonrió por unos momentos, para luego mantenerse serio entre sus amigos. La verdad es que estaba ya cansado de que Sirius pensara siempre en divertirse yendo a fiestas y conociendo, al revés y al derecho, a las chicas del colegio. Había muchas otras formas de pasarlo bien, según él. Pero al parecer, su amigo no las conocía.

- Déjame pensarlo… no – pero la sonrisa de Sirius no hizo que Remus dejara de mirarlo seriamente - ¡Vamos! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no salimos un fin de semana a pasarlo bien?

- Hace mucho – respondió Peter, recordando la última vez. Todos sonrieron al compartir ese recuerdo.

- Pero siempre salimos con la misma gente… me aburre – espetó James apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa. El casino estaba repleto.

Sirius hizo un gesto de súplica frente a sus amigos.

- No quiero salir de fiesta, Sirius, existen muchas otras cosas importantes por hacer – James miró confundido a Remus.

- ¿Sabes? Has estado bastante extraño últimamente, Lupin – Sirius sólo lo llamaba Lupin cuando se encontraba molesto por algo – espero que sean sólo nervios por esa estupidez de la librería.

Remus carraspeó, sorprendido por la imbecilidad de sus amigos de preocuparse por tonteras, cuando problemas aún mayores existían en la vida. De todas maneras, no podían saber lo que le ocurría, no ahora.

– Nos vemos después – Sirius y James compartieron miradas, extrañados.

Se levantó de la mesa, cansado. Agarró sus cosas y se retiró del lugar. Sirius miró a James buscando una explicación. James lo encontró raro, y sin poder evitarlo, asoció la actitud de su amigo a las clases con Lily.

- Bueno, pero ¿qué me dices tú, James? Amigo…

James lo pensó un momento pero, aunque estaba cansado de ver a la misma gente y de sólo ir a fiestas, recordó lo mucho que se divertía. Siempre que salía con sus amigos lo hacía.

- Me uno – Peter sonrió y secundó a su amigo. Sirius golpeó con sus palmas la mesa y llenó los oídos de sus amigos, por los próximos treinta minutos, de planes.

* * *

><p><em>Estaba cansada. Jugar a las escondidas era entretenido pero a los trece años ya se era muy grande, pensó ella. Él se acercó por sus espaldas, en silencio, con intención de asustarla, pero ella siempre se enteraba.<em>

_- ¡Alto! – le gritó. Dando un pequeño brinco, el joven la miró molesto y se cruzó de brazos. Ella rió – Te descubrí._

_- Siempre lo haces – luego de pensarlo dos veces, la agarró del brazo y la llevó cerca de un muro, lejos de los otros niños que, de a poco, dejaban de jugar – Te tengo un regalo._

_- ¿Qué cosa? – el joven le pidió que cerrara los ojos, y que alzara sus manos._

_- Espero que te guste, yo sé que te encantan._

_La joven abrió los ojos y se encontró con un caracol dentro de su caparazón, en sus manos. Soltó un suave grito y miró a su amigo, sin reírse._

_- ¡No es chistoso! – dejó el caracol con rapidez sobre una planta a su derecha, mientras que por su izquierda, el joven reía expresivamente. Le daban asco los caracoles. _

_Pero dentro suyo, de todas formas, la había hecho sonreír… pero nunca se lo dijo._

Siempre la hizo sonreír.

Snape guardaba silencio en el patio del colegio, bajo un pequeño techo para no mojarse más de lo que ya estaba. Se notaba que esperaba a alguien, ya que movía su mirada de lado a lado y se rascaba una mano cada cinco minutos. Hasta que su rostro cambió por completo, intentó aparentar, pero no pudo. Lily se acercaba a él con sus cuadernos sobre su cabeza. La lluvia había disminuido un poco.

- ¿Te acompaño a casa? – le preguntó a penas la pelirroja llegó a su lado. Ésta le sonrió.

- No puedo ahora… - Snape asintió, observando sus verdes ojos – debo hacerle clases a Stuart Strauss, en la biblioteca.

- Bueno, te llamo en la noche entonces – Lily asintió. Se alejó de él rápidamente, atravesó el jardín e ingresó en el otro edificio de la escuela.

El joven la observó y no pudo evitar sentir un calor en su estómago. Hasta que vio a Remus y a Sirius salir del otro edificio, riendo. Él no los miró a los ojos, pero ellos notaron la presencia del joven.

_El joven subía su tono de volumen a medida que la discusión se prolongaba. Lucius podía ser un gran idiota a veces, todo porque su familia era una de las más adineradas del lugar y su padre era el jefe del suyo._

_Pero no tenía ni una pizca de lo que tenía su padre, Lucius se emborrachaba la mayoría de las noches y copiaba en todos los exámenes. Vaya futuro de la compañía del Sr. Malfoy._

_Discutieron por unos momentos, Malfoy estaba borracho. Se largó molesto, con una botella de whisky en sus manos. Snape simplemente se dedicó a esperar a sus padres que llegaran del cine. _

_El reloj dio las once y media._

_Un ruido entre el silencio lo desconcentró. Voces afuera. Miró por la ventana y los vio, a los cuatro. Todos reían. _

Quince minutos.

Sólo quince minutos se demoró en llegar a su hogar, la mitad de lo que se demoraba con Lily.

Es que con ella podía conversar, podía caminar pausadamente, se detenía a observar los árboles, los colores de la naturaleza a principios de invierno. Con ella todo le parecía interesante.

Y la lluvia cesó cuando ingresó la llave en la cerradura. Lástima que nadie, por el otro lado de la puerta, lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos… lástima que Snape se sentía sólo.

Subió a su habitación y sacó un par de fotos de entre su ropa. Las mismas fotos de siempre; de ellos dos. Cuando se conocieron, cuando trabajaron en el café ese verano, cuando él la invitó a su cumpleaños (y fue la única que se presentó). Todos esos momentos, plasmados en fotos.

Y como siempre, se arrepintió por no haberla conocido antes.

Porque con ella no se sentía _solo_.

* * *

><p>Ya era tradición que se le cayeran los libros antes de entrar a la biblioteca, por la puerta que en vez de decir <em>tire<em> dice _empuje_, y se pierde el equilibrio y todo cae. Algunos jóvenes caminaban cerca del lugar pero no se preocuparon de ayudarla. La verdad es que Lilian Evans pasaba desapercibida la mayoría del tiempo, a pesar de su belleza y su larga cabellera pelirroja.

De todas formas, otras cinco chicas de cabello rojizo asistían a aquella escuela.

Una mano se le acercó para ayudarla cuando ya había recogido dos de sus cuatro libros, una mano desconocida.

- Toma – le dijo, entregándole las demás cosas – Mucho peso llevas ahí.

Era James Potter.

- Gracias – James la miró, demasiado para el gusto de Lily. Se dio media vuelta y se fue, James dudó en seguirla o no.

- Oye, oye

- Debo irme – le espetó la pelirroja. Se adentró a la Biblioteca y buscó a su alumno. James seguía detrás de ella.

- Espera – la detuvo del brazo y la hizo darse media vuelta. La señora del mesón de la biblioteca les hizo el signo de silencio.

- No tengo ninguna necesidad de conversar contigo – le murmuró Lily. James se quedó de pie, sorprendido – te dije que no diría nada, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

- No, no… es decir, sí, gracias, pero sólo intento iniciar una conversación – Por un momento, James se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, al ver la mueca de la joven.

- ¿En recuperación a todas las otras que terminaste? – un silencio incómodo reinó. Todos los alumnos en la sala seguían en lo suyo, nadie los notaba – Te dejé claro que no diría nada, a ninguno de tus amigos populares. Pero no confundas las cosas, no por eso vamos a llevarnos bien.

- Eso lo tengo claro – espetó James al segundo, perdiendo la serenidad de antes.

- No creía que aún te importaba ese tema – dijo Lily. James se cruzó de brazos - no importa, déjalo…

Un sentimiento de culpa le abrazó las entrañas al joven. Decidió olvidarlo, decidió hacerle caso. Pero, ¿por qué últimamente le costaba tanto?

Lily lo miró ya molesta, y para cuando James guardó silencio, se alejó de él y se dirigió al otro extremo de la habitación.

James salió de la biblioteca, con una mezcla de sensaciones en su estómago. La verdad es que no sabía por qué el interés tan repentino en Evans, pero sentía que debía acercarse a ella, desde que la vio en casa de Remus.

- Señor Potter – el director se encontraba a sus espaldas, de brazos cruzados – supe que estuvo molestando a alumnos de primer año hoy.

- ¿Yo? No señor, tiene al hombre equivocado - director observó con ojos de desconfianza al joven – estuve todo el día en enfermería ¡pero ya me siento mucho mejor!

- A mi oficina… ahora.

No le importaba, ya venía preocupado James porque el director no lo había citado en todo el día.


	3. Destapando recuerdos

**Con segundas intenciones**

Por ClockyEvans

**Capítulo tres: Destapando recuerdos**

Lily se había despertado muy temprano ese día viernes. Había llegado muy cansada, después de otra clase en la escuela, aparte de todas sus tareas y exámenes, directo a la cama. Su hermana seguía sin ir a la casa, pero esa mañana se encontraba ahí, en la cocina, sola.

- Petunia – Lily se acercó pero su hermana se alejó hacia el refrigerador, sin decir ni una palabra – la casa se ha sentido muy vacía sin ti.

Silencio.

- ¿Y Vernon? – Petunia ni se preocupó en mirarla, sólo sonrió mientras se servía agua en un vaso.

- Vendrá en un par de horas – Silencio otra vez.

La relación entre ambas se estaba debilitando. Desde que sus padres fallecieron que Petunia estaba cada día más distante y cortante. Lily, en cambio, necesitaba esa demostración de cariño, pero no la conseguía con su hermana, ni la conseguía con Snape.

Se sintió sola.

Y no pudo evitar recordar esos momentos con Petunia jugando en el patio de la casa.

Luego de que su hermana no se interesase en ella, caminó hacia la puerta trasera, hacia el jardín. El día estaba nublado y todo estaba húmedo por la lluvia de días anteriores. Visualizó a su madre trabajando en las flores, cuidándolas, y plantando. Lily siempre soñó con aprender sobre jardinería para que algún día el patio pudiese volver a estar como su madre lo tenía, pero por mientras ella hacía lo que podía; regaba el pasto, sacaba las malezas, arreglaba la tierra.

Ese día era sólo barro y pasto mojado, ninguna flor se encontraba plantada allí.

Se dio una vuelta por el lugar, para apreciar por completo el jardín. Luego caminó por el costado de la casa, por un camino de cemento (que ahora estaba cubierto de tierra) hacia la entrada. Ahí también su madre plantó un día flores, que ahora ya no estaban. Y sintió tristeza.

Llegó hasta la mitad, casi saliendo a la calle, y vio la pared.

Esa pared que sería el recordatorio de lo que ocurrió aquella noche… esa pared negra.

* * *

><p>Los intereses de los jóvenes de aquellos tiempos eran alcohol, cigarros y amigos, como también el dinero. Si no provenías de una familia de buenos ingresos, o no eras amigo de alguna de ellas, podías dedicarte a empacar tus cosas y largarte, porque la vida así era desalentadora para la juventud. Te quedas alcohol, sin cigarros, sin amigos. Pocos eran los jóvenes que deseaban otras cosas en su vida, pocas eran las familias que podían ser felices con lo poco que ganaban, con lo poco que necesitaban.<p>

Remus pertenecía a ese grupo. James no.

James prefería tener dinero en sus manos que un libro interesante por leer, prefería escuchar un CD comprado directamente de la tienda de música más famosa de la ciudad que prender la radio, prefería desayunar en su gran comedor que en la mesa de la cocina, con vista a la ciudad por la mañana.

Remus prefería todo lo contrario.

Amaneció sin ánimos, decidió no ir a la escuela y se quedó toda la mañana en casa.

Era viernes, él los viernes siempre amanecía desanimado, y mucho peor el fin de semana.

Su madre ya se había ido al trabajo, por lo que la casa estaba en silencio… la verdad, como siempre.

Decidió arreglar las preguntas que le haría a Karlton McKüller esa tarde. Estaba ansioso, siempre había querido dedicarse a la escritura como él, y vivir estas experiencias lo hacían sentirse un paso más cerca de su sueño.

* * *

><p><em>- ¡Espérame! – la niña corría hacia el joven, quien se encontraba conversando con algunos compañeros. Se separó del grupo y detuvo a la niña, con rostro concertado – Estoy lista.<em>

_- Debo decirte algo – le murmuró el joven_

_- ¿Por qué murmuras?_

_- ¡Hey! ¿No nos acompañarás? – exclamó uno de los niños del grupo a unos pasos más lejos que la pareja. El joven miró a la niña y luego al grupo. Asintió._

_- Vamos – exclamó otro, de pelo rubio. La niña se quedó estática en su lugar, buscando la mirada de su amigo._

_- Me lo prometiste – le dijo, con tristeza en su voz que no pudo ocultar._

_El joven sólo atinó a bajar la mirada._

_- Me voy, hablamos luego – y se fue._

_Ella se quedó de pie, en silencio, pensando en el por qué de la actitud de su amigo, sin saber que ese día sería el comienzo de una prematura separación._

Y llovía.

La ciudad había sido víctima de fuertes lluvias toda la semana, pero a Lily no le preocupaba. Le gustaba la lluvia.

Ya era viernes. Jóvenes de todas las edades, abrigados de pies a cabeza, entraban a la escuela en la calle Pitt, con Avenida Lindon. Padres y madres despedían a los más pequeños, adolescentes evitaban los abrazos de cariño de sus padres y se acercaban rápidamente a sus amigos. Era un día normal, pero Lily aún no sabía que su día sería lo menos normal del mundo.

Salió de clases con paso rápido, y vio a Snape en los casilleros conversando con Malfoy.

Malfoy había salido del colegio hace un año, es por eso que no entendía Lily por qué aún se paseaba por los pasillos, y por qué seguía conversando con Snape.

Los dos muchachos se alejaron y Lily, apresuradamente, se acercó a su amigo.

- ¿Por qué vino Malfoy? – le preguntó, mirando hacia atrás al joven de cabellera rubia que ya no se veía por ninguna parte.

- No lo sé, me ha dicho algo de unas clases.

- ¿Está estudiando en la universidad?

- No – negó Snape – está trabajando en la empresa de su padre.

- Tan joven… - lamentó la pelirroja. Observó la tensión en el rostro de Snape mientras caminaban por el pasillo, por lo que decidió cambiar el tema – ¿nervioso por la cena de mañana?

- Se me había olvidado – mintió. Había estado esperando el sábado para estar con Lily toda la tarde y hora de cena. Primera vez que agradecía la labor de su madre de preparar esas comidas con parientes.

- Pensarán que soy tu novia – Lily sonrió. Snape no supo cómo describir aquella mueca. ¿Lo dijo para que él dijera algo? ¿Sonrió porque le gustaba la idea? – deberás decirles que somos buenos amigos, no quiero que tu madre me interrogue más de lo que ya me ha interrogado desde que nos conocimos – no, no le agradaba la idea.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado para él? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente gustarle a Lily, y ser felices para siempre? Muy en el fondo, Snape creía en el amor, y creía que Lily era la indicada para compartir ese pensamiento.

Eso creía…

- ¡Mira la hora! Debo irme, nos vemos – le dio un beso en la mejilla y caminó con rapidez por el pasillo. Snape la observó, como siempre, como el primer día en que la conoció en el café, ese verano.

Y se golpeó el rostro por ser tan estúpido e ingenuo.

Le faltaba poco a Lily para llegar a la sala, sólo doblar en la esquina y entrar por la puerta, pero no se percató de aquél cuerpo a la vuelta del pasillo con el que chocó de la nada.

Casi más de mil alumnos en el colegio y tenía que toparse con James Potter.

Intentó no mirarlo y seguir caminando, pero James le cerró la pasada.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó ella, esperando un _nada_ por respuesta, lo cual sabía era inútil.

- ¿Chocaste conmigo y no vas a pedir ni disculpas? – James sonrió. A Lily esto la desconcertó, hace mucho tiempo que no veía sonreír a James – quiero hablar contigo, eso es todo – Lily negó con la cabeza.

- Debo irme – pero James, acostumbrado a nunca aceptar un no, la detuvo del brazo, obligándola a mirarlo.

- Sólo conversar – Lily lo miró, un tanto asustada, por el semblante serio y a la vez sereno del joven. Justo en ese momento, Sirius apareció.

Se soltaron en seguida y James no dejó de mirarla.

- ¡James! Algo me decía que no estarías en clases – Sirius le sonrió, pero dejó de hacerlo al darse cuenta que la chica con la que hablaba era Lily Evans. Titubeó antes de saludarla con un movimiento de cabeza.

Lily, luego de mirar por última vez a James, siguió su camino.

¡Por qué nunca podía encontrar un momento para hablar con ella!

- Hey, ¿has visto a Lupin? Al parecer no vino en todo el día, hoy tenemos que ir a la librería a verlo– James aún no le prestaba atención por completo, hasta que Sirius le golpeó en la cabeza. James lo miró molesto - ¿Qué hacías con Evans?

- Nada, sólo conversábamos – Sirius lo observó con desconfianza – Oye, no te pongas conmigo como te pones con Remus, no ocurre nada.

- Está bien, sea como sea, debes tener cuidado con lo que le digas – James asintió – recuerda que no puede saberlo…

- Lo sé, lo tengo bien claro – interrumpió James. Sirius asintió, en silencio. Los dos observaron el lugar por donde Lily había desaparecido.

Y aunque lo tenía bastante claro, James no podía dejar de sentir esa extraña sensación en su estómago.

* * *

><p>Ya era tarde, Remus se encontraba limpiando la cocina cuando notó la hora. Eran las cuatro y a las cinco y media comenzaban las lecturas en la librería. Comenzó a sentir los nervios en sus manos y decidió arreglarse para llegar más temprano. Esperaba que sus amigos no aparecieran, tal vez a Sirius le invitaron a alguna fiesta o algo por el estilo. Claramente, si sus amigos se encontraban con Lily, sería un momento incómodo.<p>

No espero más tiempo y salió de casa con todas sus cosas, camino a "Larns & Mobel".

Era una librería de tamaño moderado, en la esquina de una calle sin salida. Aunque era un lugar poco transitado, se veía a mucha gente dentro. Tenía un sector con estantes y libros, pero además un lugar con mesas y sillas para tomar café y pasar el rato. Los dueños eran un matrimonio, Patrick Mobel y Lisa Larns, sin hijos. Los dos habían tenido un pub hace unos años, por lo que la ambientación del lugar era bastante notoria, con luces y música (suave para esta situación).

- ¡Señor Mobel! – el señor detrás de un pequeño mostrador, sirviendo café, le sonríe de vuelta – Vaya que hay movimiento

- Mucho, mi señora está muy atareada ahora, pero todo va bien - la barba negra del señor Mobel, con algunos cabellos blancos por la edad, se movía bajo una sonrisa sincera.

- ¿Cree que llegará más gente?

- Eso espero – espetó Mobel – no le pagamos una gran cantidad de dinero a este famosillo para que no reuniera a una gran cantidad de gente… pero no le digas a nadie que te dije – los dos sonrieron. Remus se despidió por el momento y recorrió el lugar.

Lily apareció por la puerta.

Remus la vio entrar y se acercó a ella.

- Viniste – Lily le sonrió – y trajiste a todos tus amigos

- Sí, lista y preparada para más tarde – los dos rieron mientras Lily alzaba tres cuadernos en su brazo, de matemáticas - ¿estás nervioso?

- Algo – Remus observó el lugar – no pensé que vendría tanta gente.

- Le pregunté a mi vecina y me dijo que nunca había escuchado el nombre de Karlton McKüllmer, así que no te preocupes.

Remus le agradeció con un pequeño apretón en su hombro.

- No entiendo por qué estamos aquí – murmuró Sirius, caminando por la calle junto a sus dos amigos – es viernes casi por la noche, ¡deberíamos estar preparándonos para salir a buscar chicas!

- Debemos saber qué le ocurre a Remus – le dijo James, mientras Peter observaba una vitrina de una chocolatería – debemos hablar con él. Además, si vamos a apoyarlo en un momento importante para él, puede que toda esta situación de discusiones se termine.

- ¿Por qué maduraste, Jamsie? – Sirius odiaba eso de su amigo, él necesitaba al antiguo James, al que si le decía "fiesta" él gritaba "alcohol", al que si lo veías un viernes estaría tratando de conseguirse una tarjeta de identificación falsa para poder entrar a un pub, a ese James necesitaba Sirius, no al James _odio-a-la-gente-odio-mi-vida-ya-no-quiero-ser-popular_ Potter.

- Creo que llegamos

- Así que aquí viene Remus cuando nos dice que no puede salir con nosotros – Peter observó el lugar con detenimiento, hasta que vio un plato de galletas sobre una mesa y no perdió tiempo en acercarse.

- Oh la lá – exclamó Sirius al ver una chica cruzarse frente a sus ojos. Rubia, alta, delgada, desconocida; listo. James no lo vio más en toda la tarde.

Divisó a Remus en el mar de gente y mientras se acercaba para hablar con él, notó que conversaba con una chica de cabellera pelirroja.

Lily se encontraba ahí.

Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la derecha, hasta el mesón donde servían café.

Remus se acercó y pidió dos expresos, sin notar la presencia de su amigo, hasta que éste le agarró el brazo y lo saludó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Los nervios se apoderaron de Remus y miró hacia los lados – ¿viniste solo?

- Sirius y Peter también están aquí. No es un lugar muy grande, te los encontrarás de seguro – Remus tragó saliva, James miró hacia donde estaba Lily disimuladamente.

- Hey, me gustaría disculparme por ayer. Sé que no debí reaccionar así, ustedes no tienen la culpa de… lo que sea que me está pasando – James frunció el entrecejo en señal de preocupación – así que ¿todo bien?

- Todo bien, amigo, tú sabes que siempre estaremos para ti – le dejó claro James – pero me gustaría que hablaras con nosotros si algo te está ocurriendo – Remus bajó la mirada para luego aceptar los dos cafés que le entregó el señor Mobel – sé que es difícil conversar con el orgullo de Sirius, y más aún con la estupidez de Peter, pero hey, no es complicado conversar con la ignorancia de James – el joven le sonreía con cariño.

Remus rió, agradecido.

- Gracias, amigo, espero algún día poder tener una conversación larga contigo – James le sonrió hasta que escuchó las palabras de su amigo, y bajo el semblante serio en que se le transformó el rostro, le preguntó:

- ¿Qué tan larga?

Remus se acercó a Lily y le entregó el café. Minutos antes de que comenzara la presentación del escritor, el joven le dijo a Lily que debía arreglar algo, que lo esperara.

Y mientras Remus se dedicó a encontrar a Sirius para disculparse por su actitud del otro día, Lily encontró a James.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, aunque James quería. Quería hablar con ella.

Quería _volver_ a hablar con ella.

_- No quiero hablar contigo – le espetó la niña, limpiando su pequeño vestido, verde como el pasto de aquél parque. Había estado jugando con tierra._

_- Perdón – a pesar de las disculpas del joven, ella seguía sin mirarlo. Se encontraban cerca de un lago. Hacía calor – No quise dejarte sola, enserio._

_- ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?_

_- Es que… ellos me invitaron… no podía decir que no _

_- Claro que podías – la niña tenía ganas de llorar. Él sólo se encontraba con la mirada baja, jugando con una pelota de fútbol entre sus manos – Nos es complicado… son niños ricos, no tontos._

_- Perdón – le volvió a decir. Ella lo miró con tristeza – te prometo que nunca más te cambiaré por otros amigos. Tú siempre has estado ahí para mí…_

_Lily sonrió, sin evitarlo. _

_- Siempre lo estaré, James – el joven la miró, con una mueca de alegría, pero no exagerada. Quería ser exagerado, pero no frente a ella. _

_No frente a su Lily._


	4. Viajes

**Con segundas intenciones**

Por ClockyEvans

**Capítulo cuatro: viajes**

Todos queremos viajar en la vida.

Muchos sueñan con recorrer el mundo, otros con recorrer su país. Mucha gente aprovecha su tiempo libre o vacaciones para conocer otros lugares, para descubrir otras culturas, y sólo basta con tener la intención de hacer algo.

Ya sea caminar hasta la escuela o hasta el negocio de la esquina de nuestra calle.

Pero no, no solo esos son viajes.

- Evans – dijo el joven casi en un murmullo. Lily negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No te da miedo que los demás sepan? – le murmuró la joven.

- No tienen porqué saberlo, no tiene nada de malo que un chico hable con una chica

Lily carraspeó, frustrada porque no entendía el actuar de James.

- Además, tú fuiste la que me dijo que no diría nada, pero yo no te lo pedí

La chica frunció el ceño, asombrada por la idiotez del chico. Le hacía un favor enorme y él le respondía con eso.

- Mira, perdona, te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad, pero mis amigos no lo sabrán mientras ninguno de nosotros se los diga… y no porque hable ahora contigo se darán cuenta.

James tenía razón, la verdad es que no debía porqué sentir miedo en eso. Pero era tan raro… volver a hablar con él.

- Se me olvidaba lo astuto que eras – dijo casi con ironía. James sonrió levemente. Lily se arrepintió un momento. Aún sentía un rencor enorme adentro suyo – pero ¿no te das cuenta que no son tus amigos en realidad?

- Me di cuenta de eso antes, con los demás. Éramos un grupo grande hasta que razoné – Lily asintió – no todos tus amigos son buenos amigos. A veces se deben perder algunos.

La pelirroja se sorprendió de la madurez del chico, pero no le dio tanto énfasis ya que recordó que no lo conocía bien. Era un James completamente diferente al que ella alguna vez llegó a conocer… o creyó hacerlo.

- Y tú no tienes amigos

- Tengo amigos – corrigió la joven – tal vez no mejores amigos, pero conozco gente de todas formas

- Siempre te veo sola en la escuela – James la miró detenidamente. Lily se sintió incómoda, con una gran necesidad de dejarle claro que no era una solitaria, cuando sí lo era.

- Sí, es verdad… tengo conocidos en el colegio pero no muchos amigos. Yo soy muy exigente en ese sentido – James hizo una leve mueca con su boca - Snape es mi amigo – agregó.

- Ah, Snape. Un gran joven.

- No te burles – espetó Lily – si no hubieses crecido haciéndolo blanco de tus bromas y te hubieses dado el tiempo de conocer a Snape, concordarías conmigo.

- Ouch – exclamó James, en sentido divertido – No te preocupes, lo conozco bien. Snape y yo tenemos varias cosas en común…

Lily se sorprendió, e interesada en el tema le iba a preguntar a qué se refería, cuando el señor Mobel apareció sobre el escenario y comunicó la entrada del gran escritor, Karlton McKüller.

Luego de dos horas y media de charlas, entrevistas y autógrafos, la librería cerraba. El reloj daba diez para las nueve y el lugar estaba casi vacío.

Remus acompañó a la salida a Lily, mientras que Sirius salió del local de la mano con la rubia que conoció horas antes, y Peter los esperaba a todos.

- ¿Vamos a mi casa? – le preguntó Remus a la joven, para estudiar lo que no pudieron con el evento. Lily asintió, sonriendo.

James salió del lugar y los chicos comenzaron a despedirse. Remus había terminado de conversar con Peter sobre cuál era el mejor camino para llegar a casa, sin que tuviesen que pasar por una de las calles más peligrosas de la ciudad, de noche.

Y Sirius se acercó a James un momento, susurrándole.

- ¿Desde cuándo esta amistad con Lilian Evans? Pensé que Remus era el único en ese juego.

James sonrió, sin querer hablar. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dijo: - No es mi amiga… olvídalo.

Sirius abrazó por los hombros a la rubia y le entregó una mirada inquisidora a James, antes de partir su camino.

- Adiós, Evans – se despidió James de Lily, antes de que tomaran caminos contrarios. Lily no alcanzó a decirle nada, pero sí giró la cabeza varias veces hacia atrás para verlo irse.

Remus se dio cuenta de eso, y se lo preguntó cuando ya estaban en su casa, estudiando.

- Nada – le contestó Lily, nerviosa. Remus se dio cuenta de lo imposible que era el sacarle información a la joven.

Y sintió, de verdad, que podía confiar en ella.

* * *

><p>Era sábado por la noche.<p>

Lily se encontraba esperando afuera de la casa de Snape para que le abrieran. Estaba nerviosa, porque sabía cómo podían ser los padres de su amigo a veces, y tal vez tenía miedo de sentirse incómoda. Lo único bueno era que podría compartir más tiempo con Snape.

A las ocho ya estaban cenando todos en la mesa. Se podía notar que los tíos de Snape eran del sur por el acento algo flojo y suave, pero demostraban tener más carácter que los padres del chico.

El señor Snape trabajaba para el padre de Lucius Malfoy, y gracias a él había conseguido subir la cumbre de la jerarquía de la empresa. Ahora era un Gerente importante, con paga muy buena. En cambio, la madre de Snape era ama de casa, pero no, ella no se hacía llamar así.

- En descanso – decía riendo – he estado casi dieciocho años cuidando de mi hijo y de esta casa, aparte de mi anterior trabajo. Ahora que Tobías es Gerente General, puedo reposar – los tíos reían al unísono, Snape miraba a Lily con una mueca de desencanto. Lily reía.

- ¿Y tú, jovencita? ¿Qué nos puedes decir de tu vida?

- Todo bien, señora, muchas gracias – Snape sonrió levemente – agradecida de vivir en este barrio, en mi casa.

Los señores Snape hicieron un sonido de asco al mismo tiempo, para luego largarse a reír. Esas risas estridentes, casi falsas.

- Odio este lugar – lanzó el señor Snape – no puedo esperar a que nos llegue el estado de la cuenta bancaria para comprarnos otra casa, lejos de aquí

- Para mí es un basurero – la señora Snape arrastraba todas las palabras, con una mueca de disgusto.

- A mi me agrada – dijo Lily casi en un murmullo, para luego hablar fuerte y claro – lo encuentro acogedor, todos se conocen, es agradable.

La madre de Severus soltó una carcajada, mientras que todos observaban a la chica con sorpresa, menos Snape. Snape la observaba para decirle que tuviese cuidado.

- Estás loca – Lily bajó la mirada – esto es un basurero. Yo que tú me hubiese ido enseguida después de aquél incendio

Lily la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Tanto dolor – murmuró el señor Snape – y horribles paredes negras – la señora Snape rió. Los tíos del Sur preguntaron a qué se referían, y la señora Snape no dudó en hablarles de lo ocurrido.

Lily se levantó enseguida de la mesa, pidiendo disculpas.

Snape la siguió.

- No les hagas caso, Lily – exclamaba el joven tras ella. Lily ya había salido por la puerta, camino a su propia casa. Se encontraba dolida – sabes que son unos malditos

- ¡No digas eso, Snape! – gritó la chica – tienen toda la razón

Llegaron al jardín de la casa, pasaron por la pared negra y las plantas casi muertas.

- No sé por qué no me fui de esta casa cuando podía – espetó la joven - ¡La odio!

La chica se arrodilló frente a las plantas y comenzó a sacarlas, a escarbar la tierra, a golpear la pared… a llorar.

Snape no sabía qué hacer.

- Perdóname… perdóname – le repetía, intentando abrazarla, pero ella no se dejaba, y seguía llorando.

- Tanto dolor – dijo, repitiendo lo que el padre de Snape había dicho en la mesa – tanto dolor en esta casa…

- No es tu culpa, ¡no fue tu culpa!

- No – lloró – eso es lo peor de todo, que no sé de quién es la culpa

Lily se calmó y Snape logró abrazarla, sintiéndose el culpable más grande de todos.

Y se quedaron los dos arrodillados sobre el pasto, con las plantas destrozadas y la tierra removida.

Con las almas rotas.

* * *

><p>Domingo en la mañana, los merodeadores se encontraban reunidos en casa de Peter. Como los padres de éste casi nunca estaban presentes, usaban el lugar para sus reuniones (donde la lucha libre y los gritos reinaban la mayoría de las veces).<p>

James se encontraba cerca de la ventana, observando la casa de al frente… la de ella.

Y desde el costado, por ese camino de tierra que llevaba al patio trasero, apareció un perro café con manchas de tierra y flores rotas en su hocico, y persiguiéndole una joven pelirroja.

He ahí su señal.

- Debo irme – dijo James, tomando sus cosas.

Los tres jóvenes que quedaron en la pieza de Peter observaban la puerta, asombrados por la prisa de su amigo. Sin embargo, Sirius se desconcentró enseguida al conversar con Remus sobre la chica que había conocido en _Larns & Mobel._

Una joven de una estatura promedio, de ojos verdes ni tan claros ni tan oscuros, con blue jeans y una sudadera manchada con tierra, perseguía de un lado a otro en aquél pasaje a un perro que, claramente, no era de ella.

- ¡Vuelve aquí! – James quiso sonreír al ver aquella imagen. Volvió a ver a la pequeña Lily, con su vestido cubierto de tierra, cerca del lago. Sin pensarlo, se acomodó su mochila en su espalda y corrió en busca del perro.

- ¡Yo lo traigo! – le exclamó a la pelirroja cuando pasó por su lado. Ésta se detuvo y se quedó de pie, sorprendida por la ocurrencia del chico.

A los pocos minutos, James apareció con el perro agarrado del collar y con una herramienta en su mano.

- ¿Te robó esto? – Lily aceptó el instrumento con gusto y alivio. No sabía si sonreírle al joven o sólo darle las gracias. No hizo ninguna de las dos, sólo llevó al animal de vuelta con su dueña y James la acompañó.

La señora Peecut apareció en el marco de la puerta, en pijama, con un cigarro en la boca y una mirada cansada. Les aceptó la mascota de mala gana y les cerró la puerta en el rostro.

– Es un perro complicado, pero al parecer la dueña es peor – Lily no miró a James, no quería mirarlo, no quería.

Llegaron cerca de la casa de Lily. La incomodidad la reinaba y no quería demostrarlo, pero se notaba ya que James sonreía de una manera extraña y la joven no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – Lily lo miró unos segundos, antes de responderle, dudando – si se puede saber…

- Sólo unos arreglos en el jardín – James asintió – pero no conozco sobre jardinería

- Te podría ayudar, tomé un curso sobre eso el año pasado – Lily lo miró sorprendida – por obligación, me castigaron por molestar un mes completo al profesor de Biología. Ahora, para algo me debería servir, ¿no?

Lily lo dudó un segundo.

- Ven – y no lo dudó más.

Se adentraron por el camino que daba al jardín trasero, pasando por el lugar donde se veía negra la pared. James corrió la mirada.

Luego sólo se observaba tierra, barro y plantas casi muertas, pero en un punto de aquél patio, unas flores estaban siendo plantadas.

- Te va a tomar bastante tiempo – concluyó James. A más de tres cuartos del lugar les faltaban arreglos – pero esas flores están muy lindas.

- Gracias – Lily sonrió levemente – eran las favoritas de mi madre – sacar ese tema le era muy extraño, aún más con James, quien no estuvo presente en su vida para consolarla ni preocuparse por ella en esa etapa. Se arrepintió de haberle contado eso – bueno, me faltan plantar muchas otras flores y arbustos. Quiero decorar el jardín por completo.

James se quedó en silencio, observando el lugar.

- Hasta ahora está bastante bonito – miró a Lily y sonrió. Le costaba parecer tranquilo a su lado, algo en ella le hacía sentirse extraño – mira, ¿te ayudo?

Lily volvió a dudar del joven, quien le dijo en tono suave _"no muerdo",_ y le entregó la herramienta.

- Esto podrías hacer con estas flores, para que el agua les llegue directamente a las raíces – Lily se sorprendió por el conocimiento del joven en la materia mientras éste le hablaba, y James notó la mirada extraña de la chica – no te preocupes, yo también era amante de la tierra cuando niño – Lily sonrió. No quería, pero no pudo evitarlo.

- Y cuando llueva, ¿no terminarán ahogándose? – James sonrió por la expresión de la pelirroja, pero negó con la cabeza.

Así estuvieron por el largo de una hora, conversando de tierra y flores, y de nuevas formas para lograr que duraran plantadas por más tiempo. Lily no quería admitirlo, pero sentía que lo disfrutaba. Luego de la muerte de sus padres, hizo la promesa de poder terminar algún día lo que su madre no pudo, y se sentía contenta de estar en camino.

A James, muchos recuerdos de los dos cuando niños se le vinieron a la mente, como también la sensación de tener diez años otra vez. Y doce, y catorce.

Lily recordó que compartió con James la mejor etapa de su niñez, por cuatro años.

La joven descubrió al chico mirando directamente la pared negra y las plantas secas.

- Se incendió un gran pedazo… - Lily asintió. James tenía miedo de hablar del tema, por cómo se sentiría ella. No quería que ese momento compartido terminara - ¿Sabes bien cómo fue?

- No, cuando regresé ya no había nadie, pero los bomberos llegaron en seguida, yo no los alcancé a llamar.

- Por suerte – Lily observó también la pared. Un silencio reinó – ¿y por qué nunca antes arreglaste el jardín?

- Mi madre se encargaba de eso - ahora la mirada de James estaba posada en ella, en sus ojos apenados – luego de que murió… no quise tocar nada.

- Entiendo… de alguna que otra forma es un recuerdo de ella.

Lily asintió, esta vez mirando al joven a los ojos. Esos ojos.

- Bueno, si llegas a necesitar más ayuda, dímelo.

- Está bien, gracias – dijo Lily levemente, y le sonrió.

James había olvidado esas sinceras sonrisas de la joven.

* * *

><p>Ya era lunes.<p>

La noche siempre llegaba cuando daban las seis.

Remus se dio cuenta porque estuvo toda la tarde, después del colegio, esperando a su madre. Vio el atardecer y el nacimiento de todas las estrellas en el cielo.

A las siete, la señora Lupin ingresaba por la puerta. Remus la esperaba acostado en el sillón del living, a oscuras.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – dijo rompiendo el silencio. La señora Lupin dio un pequeño brinco, asustada por la aparición del muchacho. Otra vez había estado llorando.

Remus se dio cuenta porque encendió la luz.

Los ojos tristes de su madre quedaron marcados en su cabeza. La tristeza de su piel resaltaba con la luz.

- Todo bien, mi amor – Remus negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a su madre, quien hacía grandes esfuerzos por no llorar frente a su hijo otra vez.

- No, mamá, no está bien…

- No hagas de esto algo trágico, hijo, estamos bien

- ¡Deja de decir eso! – exclamó el joven. Al parecer tenía tantas cosas guardadas en su interior que estaban a punto de salir disparadas por todo el living. Su madre lo miró con desolación – Se te está yendo de las manos, mamá, esto nos está arruinando

- Remus… corazón…

- No, no, no ¡no! No me digas nada para hacerme sentir mejor – el joven se dio media vuelta y caminó por todo el lugar, refregándose una mano en su cabeza.

- Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? – le preguntó su madre, a punto de llorar. Se notaba débil.

- Debes hacer algo al respecto – espetó, dándose media vuelta ahora para quedar mirándola – debes hacer algo, mamá, para salvar a esta familia

- Hijo, no puedes pedirme que yo haga todo

- ¿Quién tiene la culpa de no haber hecho un cambio antes? Tuviste mucho tiempo para evitar todo lo que ha sucedido – exclamó sin preocuparse lo que sintiera su madre respecto a ese comentario, y dejó de mirarla, porque si seguía haciéndolo, sabía que le diría que no se preocupara, que todo va a estar bien, que no tiene que ser así de malo, pero eso estaba mal. Era hora de hacer algo y por fin Remus tenía la valentía para hacerlo.

La señora Lupin lo miró, entre sorprendida y apenada. Su hijo tenía razón, podría haber hecho algo hace años… y así no estarían viviendo esta situación.

- Perdóname…

- ¡No, madre! Es hora de que dejes de pedir perdón, como siempre lo has hecho. ¿No te das cuenta de que ya no somos una familia? ¿no te das cuenta del dolor que siento? – creía sentir las lágrimas avecinarse por sus ojos, pero no lo haría, no iba a llorar.

- Hijo, tu padre…

- Mi padre está muerto

La señora Lupin no lo pudo evitar. Sollozó unos minutos luego del comentario de su hijo, porque ya no lo soportaba más. Era demasiado el esfuerzo por aparentar.

Remus dejó a su madre sola, en el living, cogió su chaqueta y se fue.

* * *

><p>- Papá, Peter me invita a su casa ahora, llegaré temprano – dijo James mientras cogía su abrigo y se despedía de su padre<p>

Los señores Potter tenían bastante dinero, una casa hermosa, grande, con jardín enorme y piscina. Dos autos y dos caballos en el Sur. Pero lo que no tenían era la autoridad sobre su único hijo, y les faltaba el amor que los mantuvo unidos por casi dieciséis años.

Los señores Potter estaban divorciados.

- Definitivamente no – espetó su padre. James se detuvo en el camino hacia la puerta y se dirigió al comedor.

- ¿Por qué no? Es Pete, tú lo conoces

- Hijo, tu madre y yo hablamos contigo hace casi un mes sobre tus notas. El viernes, tu director nos llamó porque estuviste molestando a alumnos más pequeños que tú, y el año pasado tuviste muchos problemas con algunos de tus profesores… ¿Qué más?

- Papá, eso no tiene nada que ver con que me dejes ir a casa de un amigo – expresó James.

- Claramente sí, con tu madre queremos que entres debes en razón, y si debemos negarte las salidas y obligarte a estudiar, entonces lo haremos. Debes dejar de portarte como un niño y empezar a madurar – espetó el señor Potter.

- Claro – dijo irónicamente - ¡Como ustedes y sus peleas! – exclamó el joven – es injusto, tú y mamá no pueden estar más de un día sin discutir por tonteras, pero en mí recaen todas esas cosas, yo soy el que los aguanta

- James, no sigas… - le amenazó su padre.

- No me voy a quedar en esta casa, papá, ¡no contigo diciéndome que madure cuando tú y mi madre son mi modelo a seguir respecto a la inmadurez! – el señor Potter observó a su hijo asombrado. James había salido rebelde por naturaleza, pero sentía que ya se estaba saliendo de control.

Un portazo fue lo último que escuchó el señor Potter de su hijo.

* * *

><p>Lily no se dio cuenta de que la noche ya había llegado, porque estuvo toda la tarde, luego de la escuela, atrás arreglando el jardín. Eran las siete y media y aún se mantenía ocupada con unas malezas. Hasta que escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse.<p>

Petunia debía ser.

Entró a la casa por la puerta trasera para darse cuenta de que la persona que se encontraba abriendo el refrigerador no era su hermana, si no su cuñado, Vernon.

- ¿Y Petunia?

Vernon ni se molestó en mirarla, sacó un plato de patatas y arroz y comenzó a comer.

- Me pidió que viniera a buscar unas cosas – Lily lo miró, extrañada – creo que deberías aprender a cocinar, muchacha

- ¿Qué cosas quiere?

- En su pieza, ropa y cuadros – Vernon subió con cajas en sus manos y bajó con más peso de lo que ya llevaba en su cuerpo.

- Deberían venir algún día a cenar – murmuró la joven, mientras Vernon caminaba cerca suyo, moviendo las cajas de lugar – sería agradable tener compañía

- No creo, estamos muy ocupados. ¿Este vestido es de tu hermana? – Lily asintió luego de mirar el traje que le mostró el hombre.

En realidad, agradecía que se hubiese negado a su propuesta. Prefería compartir una cena con Potter que con Petunia y su novio.

Y he ahí su nombre. Apareció de la nada en su cabeza, y no pudo quitárselo hasta que subió al segundo piso en busca de algún libro de jardinería que tendría su madre. No, la verdad es que seguía pensando en él mientras buscaba en la pequeña biblioteca que su padre mantenía en muy buen estado, en la habitación.

La habitación de sus padres a la que entraba casi todos los días para limpiarla y dejarla cuidada como siempre su madre la tuvo.

Pero tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta que un cuadro cerca del interruptor de la lámpara faltaba, y un cajón de uno de los muebles de ropa estaba abierto y vacío.

Escuchó la voz de Petunia en el primer piso.

- Petunia – la llamó esperando a que su hermana le dijera que no tenía nada que ver con las cosas perdidas - ¿Tú sacaste un cuadro de la pieza de los papás y ropa?

- No… - Petunia demostraba una mueca de sorpresa, algo falsa – puede ser

- ¿Por qué? Por lo que he visto – dijo Lily, observando las cajas que Vernon maniobraba – tienes ropa suficiente como para toda tu vida. ¿Por qué la ropa de mamá?

- Porque me gusta, es linda, la quiero – Petunia se acercó a unas cajas y le indicó a Vernon que las recogiera. Vernon se las llevó afuera, al auto – Y el cuadro me lo llevo porque mamá me lo hubiese regalado, yo amo ese cuadro

- Pero Petunia… - exclamó Lily, exhausta de la actitud de su hermana. Tan cansada que no podía pelear, y decidió alejarse de la situación – Cierra la puerta con llave al salir – espetó, desapareciendo con el libro de jardinería y sus uñas aún con tierra, en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Sirius se recostaba sobre la cama de Peter. Esperaban a James para comenzar a los debates de quién golpea mejor en la lucha libre, pero no habían señales de su amigo. Hace una hora que lo estaban esperando.<p>

- Algo le debió haber ocurrido con sus padres, tal vez no lo dejaron salir – comentó Peter. Sirius rió.

- Habría llamado, idiota, además, sus padres son muy buenos con él como para no dejarle salir

- Bueno, yo sólo decía…

- Es que siempre dices y dices y nada bueno sale de esa boquita – dijo Sirius con tono agudo y burlesco. Peter lo miró serio y Sirius soltó un suspiro – estoy aburrido, completamente aburrido.

Peter lanzaba una pelota de tenis a la pared y la atrapaba de vuelta.

- Muy aburrido – espetó, cogiendo la pelota antes de que rebotara – no puedo creer que la única chica que conocí estos días fue la rubia tonta de _Larns & Mobel_

- Era linda

- Sí, linda, no _lindas._ No me basta sólo una, Pete – Sirius lanzó otra vez la pelota para que rebotara en la pared, golpeando el hombro de Pete.

- Al menos estuviste con una chica – espetó el muchacho, acariciándose el lugar afectado – y tienes una historia para contar… - murmuró.

- Todos tienen alguna historia para contar con chicas, Peter, es como el tequila, ¡todos tenemos una historia con el tequila! – Exclamó Sirius como si lo estuviese tratando de tonto - ¿acaso tú no?

Peter se quedó en silencio, avergonzado, y se ruborizó aún más cuando Sirius se levantó de la cama y lo quedó mirando, sorprendido.

- ¿No tienes ninguna historia? ¿Ni una sola? – Pete negó con la cabeza – ¿y esa chica del verano ante pasado?

- La inventé. Todos estuvieron con alguien ese verano, tú estuviste con tres – Sirius sonrió seductoramente, haciendo un gesto de _no importa_ con la mano – si les decía con nadie, me iban a molestar de por vida.

- Ya te molestamos de por vida – Peter lo miró molesto – no entiendo por qué mientes en eso, es normal que alguien no tenga historias con chicas – ni la revista playboy bajo la almohada de Peter se creyó eso.

De pronto, a Sirius se le ocurrió una gran idea.

- Debemos conseguirte una chica – murmuró irguiéndose, levantando el pecho, con un dedo en alto.

Peter se negó.

- Sí, sí – Peter se levantó, era bastante más pequeño que Sirius – pero primero, amigo mío, te tendré que dar unas clases.

- ¿Clases? – preguntó Peter, asustado, se imaginó a la profesora Leighton escupiéndole en el rostro, explicándole las funciones del lenguaje.

- Sí, Peter, vamos, debemos apurarnos

Cogiendo sus chaquetas, y un poco de spray para el cabello por parte de Sirius, salieron de la casa en busca de algún bar de mala muerte donde les aceptaran sus falsas identificaciones.

* * *

><p>Remus llevaba caminando ya una hora y media desde que dejó su casa. Eran casi las ocho, y la noche se volvía más fría y negra, pero las luces del centro de la ciudad ayudaban en algo, lo suficiente como para darse cuenta dónde se estaba caminando.<p>

No podía dejar de pensar en la discusión que tuvo con su madre. Se sentía terrible por las cosas que le dijo, la verdad es que Remus no era un mal hijo ni menos una mala persona. Sabía que su madre no tenía toda la culpa, sabía que él era culpable de dejar que la situación llegase tan lejos.

Y sabía que había herido a su madre de muchas maneras, pero no podía dejar que la situación se fuera más de las manos. Era momento de hacer un cambio.

Mientras caminaba por una calle poco transitada, dos buses pasaron con la dirección de Borehamwood, y se quedó pensando… qué podría hacer.

Una opción era dejar que todo se calmara, que su vida siguiera como siempre, que su madre siguiera viajando los fines de semana y siguiera sintiéndose culpable.

O la otra…

Detener el tercer bus.

* * *

><p>Estaba todo cerrado en el centro. Las luces de la calle te lo dejaban bien claro, ya que eran lo único que brillaba a las nueve y media de la noche. Y James era el único joven que caminaba por las calles un lunes en la noche, al parecer.<p>

Una señora con dos gatos caminó a su lado unos momentos, James se desvió hacia la plaza para no tener que compartir más el mal olor de los animales, y el de la señora también.

Se sentó en una banca congelada. Se notaba que ya estaban en invierno. Extrañaba el verano, las vacaciones, el no hacer nada, el preocuparse sólo de conocer gente y salir.

Y recordó la mirada de decepción de su padre, cuando le nombró todas las faltas de la escuela.

Bueno, no era su problema que fuera aburrido asistir.

Pensó en su madre. Habría ido a verla si hubiese sido otra la situación. Pero ahora estaba molesto con los dos. ¡Los odiaba! Y los culpaba por el divorcio.

¿O él tenía la culpa?

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó llegar a la joven sentada una banca más allá. Se dio cuenta al momento en que la pelirroja, al parecer, hablaba en voz alta, enojada, como si estuviese discutiendo con alguien.

Se veía graciosa.

James se acercó a la chica, luego de reflexionarlo dos veces, pero ella parecía no notar su presencia.

- Evans

La joven soltó un grito y se levantó enseguida de su asiento, asustada. Ante la risa de James, el semblante de Lily se tensó y se mostró molesta.

- ¡Idiota! No vuelvas a hacer eso – James seguía riendo – Podría haber muerto de un infarto

- Te viste muy chistosa – intentaba decir James entre risas. Lily lo miró con el ceño fruncido – debiste haber visto tu cara

- No es chistoso – James asintió varias veces – Bueno… puede ser…

- ¡Oh, vamos, sonríe un poco!

Y Lily lo hizo. Le siguieron unas cuantas risas por imaginarse su cara de susto.

- Creo que debo dejar de hablar conmigo misma – Lily se sentó en la banca. James disminuyó su risa y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola? – Lily bajó la mirada y la posó en su libro de jardinería. En ese momento se dio cuenta de sus uñas con tierra – aparte de discutir con tu amigo imaginario – James saludó al vacío con una mano, sonriendo. Lily lo miró, entre divertida y ofendida – No, dime… ¿necesitabas reflexionar?

- Necesitaba salir de mi casa

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué debería contarte? – James movió sus manos en sentido de _está bien, no me meto_ pero Lily suspiró – mi hermana. No nos estamos llevando muy bien.

- No tengo hermanos así que no creo que pueda ayudarte con eso – lamentó el joven, Lily sonrió sin que James se diera cuenta – pero sí puedo escucharte.

Lily lo miró, directamente a los ojos.

- Permíteme escucharte…

* * *

><p>- Sirius, no creo que esto sea una buena idea<p>

- Calma – espetó el muchacho – ahora, dime, ¿me veo como un John?

Sirius sonrió torpemente. Peter observó la fotografía en la identificación falsa y asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien, tú definitivamente pareces un Estanislav, así que no te preocupes, entraremos sí o sí – Peter asintió varias veces y respiró hondo. Se ubicaron en la entrada del bar y esperaron al guardia. Un letrero de _"no se permiten menores de 21 años"_ reposaba en la ventana. Sirus y Peter sólo tenían 18.

El guardia les aceptó las identificaciones, los comparó con mucho cuidado y estaba a punto de devolvérselas, denegándoles el ingreso, si no hubiese sido por la descontrolada tos que falsificó Sirius.

Le guiñaba el ojo a Peter para que entendiera que era un acto, pero Peter, ingenuo e iditoa (palabras textuales de Sirius), pensó que de verdad estaba teniendo un ataque de tos. Le rogó al guardia que los dejara pasar y éste les permitió el ingreso. Lo único malo es que no les devolvió las identificaciones.

Lo bueno fue que el lugar se comenzó a llenar, por lo que su presencia dentro pasaba desapercibida.

- ¡Muy bien, Pete! Siempre pensé que lo lograríamos – Pete lo miró de reojo, con una mueca de sarcasmo - pero debo admitirlo, en el momento en que le rogaste al guardia para que nos dejara entrar, ¡uff! Casi…

Unas chicas pasaron en vestidos ajustados frente a ellos y se dirigieron al bar.

Sirius miró a Peter con su mirada de… bueno, Sirius Black, y le agarró de la camisa.

- Esta es nuestra noche

* * *

><p>Remus bajó del bus después de casi cuarenta minutos de viaje.<p>

Había estado en Borehamwood antes, pero hace mucho tiempo.

Recordaba cuando caminó por la calle central, aún sin entender lo que estaba viviendo en esos años. Pero ahora lo entendía, entendía que fue lo mejor por hacer, pero esa situación es lo que ahora le está impidiendo tener una vida normal.

Y lo que le faltaba a su vida era normalidad.

Caminó pocas calles, recorrió pocos vecindarios, hasta llegar al edificio que creyó no vería más. Pero helo ahí, de pie frente a la puerta.

Un cartel pequeño: _"Hora de cierre: 21.00 horas"_

Y una luz parpadeante en la entrada. Respiró hondo, se frotó las manos, enderezó su espalda lo que más pudo… y entró.

Un cartel más grande: _"Centro de Rehabilitación"_

Claro, todos queremos viajar en la vida.

Pero muchos olvidan que adentrarse al interior de uno mismo también es un viaje, que acompañar a un amigo en el descubrimiento de sus problemas también es un viaje, que compartir una tarde con alguien que necesita compañía también es un viaje, que revivir el pasado también es un viaje.

Que decidir hacer un cambio para mejor, no sólo en beneficio de uno sino también en beneficio de nuestros seres queridos… también es un viaje.


	5. Cuando Potter conoció a Evans, otra vez

**Con segundas intenciones**

Por ClockyEvans

**Capítulo cinco: Cuando Potter conoció a Evans, otra vez.**

A los doce años, Lilian Evans no comía helado de chocolate. Le gustaba la menta y la vainilla. Creía en los ángeles y en la magia. Papá Noel era su personaje favorito del año, después de sus padres, y el lago de un extremo de la ciudad era su lugar favorito, junto con el jardín de su madre. Todo esto James lo supo en su momento, cuando eran amigos, cuando se conocían.

Ahora, Lilian Evans no creía en los ángeles ni en Papá Noel, sí aún en la magia. No creía en la maldad, sí en que lo bueno puede mancharse algo. Le gustaban los rompecabezas, la política, ayudar a la gente siempre que pudiese, sentarse en la mecedora de su padre para leer libros de su madre, aprender a tocar el piano (sin tener uno propio, Snape era el que le prestaba la herramienta momentos cuando iba a su casa), arreglar el jardín, cocinar panqueques con manjar (porque era lo único que sabía hacer). Ahora, Lilian Evans comía helado de chocolate.

Todo esto era desconocido para James.

Pero aquél lunes, inició ese viaje de descubrimiento. Desde ese lunes, en el parque, Potter conoció a Evans otra vez.

Y ya era martes, por la mañana.

Lily se sentó en su puesto de siempre. James en el suyo. Ninguna mirada fue compartida en ese momento.

- Señorita Evans – exclamó el profesor de Historia, hombre robusto y barbudo, de prominente estatura - ¿podría usted aclararme por qué no ha hecho consultas en mi clase hoy?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron en seguida a la pelirroja, menos una, James se tomó su tiempo para posar sus ojos en los ojos verdes de Lily.

- Disculpe profesor – Snape la miró. Le impresionaba esa influencia que Lily tenía sobre los profesores. Era una estudiante ejemplar y todos lo sabían – será por el día.

- Amaneció nublado, lo tengo en cuenta, pero espero que no amanezca siempre con nubosidad para usted, señorita – el profesor le guiñó el ojo y siguió con la clase. Lily se ruborizó por un segundo, sólo un segundo, porque a ella no le importaba lo que pensara el resto.

Observó la sala, ya nadie la estaba mirando, excepto una persona.

James le sonrió a Lily y ella le sonrió a él.

* * *

><p>Sirius descansaba en uno de los asientos de piedra, en los jardines del colegio. No había entrado a clases por la salida hasta tarde con Peter, el día anterior, por lo que esperaba a sus amigos. Cualquier estudiante estaría aterrado, escondido en algún lugar para que no le vieran, pero Sirius era valiente. De todas formas, no le importaba si el Director o alguien le reprocharan. Sería una excusa más para que su madre lo echara de la casa.<p>

James apareció caminando a paso normal con Peter, los dos riendo. Se acercaron a Sirius, quien enseguida les habló de la fiesta que Lidia haría ese fin de semana (otra chica con la cual Sirius se había ligado).

- Cervezas, mujeres jóvenes, música ¡todo lo que deseamos!

- Saliste ayer con Peter y ya estás pensando en salir otra vez – espetó James, cansado ya de que Sirius sólo hablara de esas cosas.

- Estuvo muy bueno, amigo, deberías haber ido – Peter asintió y reía, recordando las cosas que pasaron. James corrió el rostro y esperó que se cambiara el tema. No quería explicar por qué no había ido.

- Yo creo que hay que repetirlo, pero todos juntos - exclamó Peter entusiasmado, sentándose al lado de Sirius. Éste le golpeó la espalda en señal de aprobación, sonriendo.

- Vamos, Jamsie, únete – James sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Tengo mucho que estudiar – Ni él se había creído eso, sabía que lo mucho que tenía que hacer era ver a la pelirroja, salir con ella, conocerla. Y sabía que siempre daba respuestas inteligentes, rápidas, espontáneas, pero no tenía cómo salirse de esta. Sirius lo obligaría a ir sí o sí.

Sirius y Peter rieron al mirarse, por la frase de James.

- Ya, entonces este viernes.

Remus apareció, se le veía agotado, como si hubiese dormido poco la noche anterior.

- Hey, Remus, el viernes donde Peter y luego donde Lidia – Remus sonrió, cansado, y soltó una risa falsa.

- No cuenten conmigo – James lo observó, ahora preocupado.

- Siempre te niegas, te estamos perdiendo. No pensé que eras tan aburrido, antes no eras así – espetó Sirius molesto. Sacó un cigarro de su calcetín y estaba dispuesto a buscar los fósforos en su mochila para encenderlo, cuando James intentó agarrarlo y sacárselo de la boca. Sirius logró esquivarlo - ¡Eh, cuidado! Ya me hicieron esa maniobra antes una vez, James, y no salió muy bien que digamos, por si no lo recuerdas.

- Y tú no recuerdas dejar de fumar – le contestó Remus, ahora algo molesto. Estaba por irse cuando se dirigió a Sirius una última vez - ¿sabes? Por eso no quiero salir contigo, con todos, a fiestas, porque te pones así. Tomas y vuelves a tomar, fumas y no te detienes. ¡Nunca te darás cuenta del daño que te haces y le haces a los demás! ni después de lo que ocurrió esa noche te has podido dar cuenta…

Sirius con el cigarro en su mano, Peter con la boca abierta, mirando a Sirius a la vez, y James con una sonrisa, observaron a su amigo irse caminando con normalidad, más cansado que antes.

James lo siguió.

Sirius miró a Peter y éste lo miró a él. Luego observó el cigarro y lentamente lo dejó caer al suelo.

* * *

><p>Snape y Lily salieron de clases. Él, como era usual, la acompañó a su casillero.<p>

- Mi madre volvió a hablar mal del vecindario – Lily se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo, y observó a Snape por unos segundos. Le sonrió después de un momento, extrañamente.

- No me sorprende que lo haya hecho. ¿Por qué no se mudan entonces?

Snape se quedó en silencio, hasta que Lily cerró su casillero y se dispuso a caminar hacia la sala.

- Tenemos deudas, bastantes.

- Te entiendo, yo estoy pensando si podré seguir manteniendo la casa con Petunia casi ni viviendo en ella – Snape la miró, sorprendido.

- ¿No me habías dicho que ella y su novio pasaban todas las noches ahí? – Lily se tocó su largo cabello, nerviosa y murmuró unas pocas palabras, hasta que apareció James.

- Evans – la saludó como habían dicho que se saludarían. No Lily, porque sería demasiado raro.

- Potter – quería sonreírle, pero no sabía por qué la presencia de Snape se lo impedía. Es que la manera en que éste la miraba le hacía sentir que no sólo existía amistad en su mundo.

- El Director te busca, dijo algo sobre un Premio de Honor – Lily lo miró extrañado y se preguntó qué otro premio de Honor podría el profesor otorgarle (con una profunda humildad e ingenuidad se preguntó eso).

- Snape – dijo Potter, al darse cuenta de la presencia del joven. Severus no le dijo nada, sólo lo miró con recelo. James siguió caminando en sentido contrario.

- Creo que… debo irme – le dijo Lily.

- ¿Te acompaño? – el timbre para entrar a clases se escuchó por todos los pasillos, por lo que la pelirroja sólo miró a su amigo con disculpa y se alejó. Severus la sintió cada vez más lejos de él.

Cuando Lily dobló la esquina y llegó frente a la puerta del Director, algo la detuvo en su intento de entrar. Una mano, mejor dicho.

Sus ojos intentaron distinguir al dueño de aquellos dedos que tiraban de los suyos y la dirigían rápidamente hacia algún lugar que ella no conocía. Por la adrenalina y la sorpresa, se dio cuenta que era James cuando llegaron a un pasillo y él la detuvo.

- ¿De verdad ibas a entrar? – sonreía como un niño.

- ¡Pero si me dijiste que me necesitaba! – Lily estaba completamente confundida.

- Fue todo mentira. ¿Cómo querías que te alejara de Snape, para poder hablar contigo?

Lily corrió su mirada de la del joven, sorprendida. James quería hablar con ella, pasar tiempo con ella. La verdad es que le resultaba aún extraño. Pensaba que el lunes por la noche había sido todo lindo, tierno, pero con fecha de expiración. Pensaba que James no querría acercársele más.

Pero ahí estaba, aún tomándola de la mano.

James le sonrió y luego de pensar a dónde podían ir, la guió hacia un lugar, más allá del jardín.

- Aquí vengo con mis amigos a veces, a conversar, a perder clases – Lily lo miró, reprochándolo, y luego recordó que deberían estar en clases de Lenguas en esos minutos.

- Debemos irnos, James, tenemos clases – el joven la miró, apenado. Lily se sintió como cualquiera que le dice a un niño que Papá Noel no existe. Pero algo le decía que ese momento no se volvería a repetir. Ya se le estaba dando otra oportunidad a la amistad que tuvo alguna vez con James, y Lily sentía que debía aprovecharla. No sabía de dónde venía ese interés, pero le nacía. Su padre siempre le dijo que hiciera lo que le naciera de dentro.

– Bueno, aún quedan martes de Lenguas en esta escuela, ¿no?

La cara de James se iluminó, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se acercó a Lily con decisión. Ella se alejó unos pocos centímetros, asustada.

- Primero… debes perderme el miedo. No te haré daño – Lily se sintió de siete años otra vez – segundo, ¿película o caminata?

Lily ahora sonreía.

* * *

><p>La tarde era fría. Semanas de lluvia habían visitado la ciudad, para darle la bienvenida a una brisa helada desde el Sur. Los niños salían de sus casas abrigados, pero como oscurecía temprano, regresaban a sus hogares cuando sus padres les llamaban.<p>

Todo el mundo se encontraba preparándose para un estado de hibernación, al parecer, por lo que el ajetreo en las calles y tiendas era bastante.

Severus Snape caminaba por el centro, a paso lento, con una lista de objetos en una mano, y la otra dentro de su bolsillo. Su madre lo había mandando a comprar, como siempre, pero habría hecho todo esto acompañado si es que no se le hubiese perdido la pelirroja. Después de que no llegara a clases de Lenguas. Un momento recordó que James también compartía esa clase con ellos, ya que Sirius, Remus y Peter se encontraba allí, pero James tampoco había entrado a clases.

Si todo el grupito hubiese faltado, Severus no se estaría imaginando una escena de Lily con James, escapándose juntos. No lo creía posible, después del infinito desinterés que le tuvo siempre la pelirroja a James y de que éste la djshff toda su vida escolar.

Pero… algo, algo le decía que sí, podría ser. Porque últimamente los veía hablar, cuando nunca antes se habían dirigido una palabra.

Era un pensamiento que atormentaba a Snape, le hacía doler el corazón, si es que eso era lo que le palpitaba en el pecho. ¿Cómo podía hacer que Lily no se alejara de él? ¿Cómo podía volver a recuperar su atención?

En esos momentos, un Malfoy riendo, junto con dos amigos, se toparon con él. Lucius le golpeó el hombro al pasar y le sonrió, altivo. Severus miró hacia atrás pero siguió caminando, hasta que se dio cuenta que Licius se devolvió a hablarle.

- Mi padre aún espera que tu padre actúe

- Me dices eso cada vez que nos vemos – le espetó Snape, cansado de Malfoy. Sabía que le decía esas cosas sólo para cagarle la vida.

- Pero tu padre aún no nos paga

- Lo hará.

- Recuerda todo lo que te he ayudado, Severus, no soy tu enemigo – Snape se quedó en su lugar, con normalidad y una pizca de desinterés. Mirada severa, puños flojos, pero normal. Esperó a que Malfoy terminara de hablar para simplemente asentir con la cabeza e irse.

Odiaba a Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Película y caminata.<p>

No de la mano, pero sí al mismo ritmo. Ingenuos pero sabiendo dónde se estaban metiendo, entusiasmados pero a la vez retenidos. Se sentían como dos extraños conociéndose, pero esta vez era raro, porque ya se conocían de antes.

Lily recordaba lo mucho que amaba James el fútbol y tener una pelota en sus pies, como también el olor a queque de naranja y limonada hecha por su madre. Le preguntó si aún tenía ese peluche de neumático que le regaló su padre, cuando trabajó en la gasolinera, con el cual dormía. James, divertido, le confesó que se había olvidado de Michelín por un largo tiempo, pero en algún rincón de su casa debía estar.

- Y yo aún guardo las calcomanías que coleccionaba, esas que tú me ayudabas a juntar – Lily reía, suelta, con libertad, sin pudor ni prejuicios de lo que pudiese pensar James. James sólo la observaba - a ti siempre te salían repetidas.

- Eran costosas – Lily rió otra vez.

Estaban acercándose al lago donde jugaron siempre cuando niños. Bien retirado del centro, cerca de los sectores donde la gente más humilde de la cuidad vivía. Era un hermoso parque.

Lily se acercó al agua para inspeccionarla, cuando James cogió un poco de tierra húmeda entre sus dedos y se acercó a la chica.

- Hay menos agua por la sequía – explicó Lily, con sus manos relajadas. De a poco iba sintiéndose cómoda con James, completamente. El joven se le acercó por la derecha y le sonrió, inocente - ¿Qué?

- Quería que recordaras algo

El rostro de Lily se volvió un signo de pregunta. La duda la carcomía por dentro, porque James le hacía sentir cosas extrañas.

De pronto, una mano con barro se le acercó al rostro y de la nada estaba manchada. Un pequeño grito de sorpresa y una risa que lo acompañó fueron la señal para que James se alejara rápidamente, en dirección contraria.

Lily imitó a James al coger tierra húmeda, mojándola aún más en el lago. Se la lanzó al joven, y cuando notó que no le había dado, fue en busca de más.

Una tarde cualquiera en la vida de los jóvenes de aquella ciudad, era una nueva tarde para James y Lily.

Sus versiones de once años dirían todo lo contrario, que un día con guerra de barro era un día normal de vida. Ahora, con diez y siete años en sus cuerpos embarrados, un día con guerra de barro era el momento en que James y Lily volvían a ser ellos dos.

Sólo ellos dos.

* * *

><p>Severus la esperaba en las escaleras de su casa.<p>

La vio despedirse de un joven, los dos con algo sobre sus rostros, negro o café, no distinguía por la oscuridad del lugar. Era bien tarde por la noche. Él le golpeaba el hombro, como si fuese su amigo, mientras ella reía, suavemente. Snape sintió asco.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la joven.

- Lilian – la joven soltó un grito de susto, dándose la vuelta inmediatamente. No había alcanzado a abrir la puerta.

- Snape, me asustaste – Lily rió y se tocó la cabeza, su amigo no sonrió ni cambió de expresión, simplemente se quedó ahí, de pie, mirándola - ¿estás bien?

- Sí – espetó con desinterés – no te vi en Lenguas ¿qué te dijo el Director?

Lily sintió que algo extraño ocurría. No sabía si mentirle a su amigo o contarle que se escapó con James Potter. Sabía que a Snape no le caía bien. Siempre que salía al tema, años anteriores, Snape se tensaba, se molestaba o simplemente cambiaba el tema.

- Nada, se habían equivocado de persona con lo del premio – intentó parecer normal pero Severus la conocía tan bien que no logró engañarlo. Se sintió terrible por querer hacerlo.

- Y te encontraste con Potter a la salida

Lily suspiró. Por un momento, creyó ver celos en los ojos de Snape, pero lo negó, porque era su amigo.

- Sí… perdón por mentirte, sé que no te cae bien

- Lo que no me cae bien ahora es el hecho de que hayas faltado a clases – le interrumpió el joven. Él también le mentía, sentía unos celos enormes.

- Vamos, es nuestro último año escolar… y nunca he faltado a clases – Snape la observó con una mueca de decepción, lo que apenó a la joven.

- No eres tú – Lily resopló, extrañada - juntarte con James Potter no te hace bien

- Y si yo siempre te dije que juntarte con Malfoy no era lo correcto, pero no me hacías caso, ¿debo yo hacerlo ahora? – Snape se quedó en silencio - ¿porque es James Potter?

- Porque no es de fiar

- Y Lucius Malfoy sí.

- ¡No confíes en Potter, Lily! No te le acerques más, créeme, no te hará bien – Snape perdió su típica tranquilidad, por lo que asustó a la joven. Nunca lo había visto así. Simplemente lo miró un segundo, esperando algo más por parte de él, pero no decía nada. Se le veía furioso.

- Creo que… no necesito esto ahora – Lily cogió sus llaves, abrió la puerta y la cerró, mirando por última vez a un Snape que casi se confundía con la oscuridad del lugar. Algunos faroles alumbraban, apenas, la calle por la que caminó Snape de vuelta a su casa, pensando… sólo pensando, en si lo que hizo estuvo mal.

Y se despertó pensando lo mismo, al otro día.

Se fue caminando solo a la escuela, porque no se detuvo a tocar el timbre de la pelirroja. Recogió sus cosas, solo, de su casillero, al primer receso, y almorzó sin ninguna compañía, porque sabía que Lily tampoco quería hablar con él.

Pero pensaba que no podía dejar que un estúpido llegara, de la nada, y rompiera todo lazo que tuviese con su pelirroja. Menos si ese estúpido era James Potter, porque con Potter tenía su pasado, tenía su historia. Lo odiaba.

- Potter – el joven se dio media vuelta, luego de salir de biblioteca, algo bastante raro para Snape. Éste se le acercó lo que más pudo, era sólo un poco más alto que el joven – Lily no está para tus juegos.

- ¿Qué juegos, Severus? – James lo miraba altaneramente, casi con una sonrisa.

- Tú y yo sabemos lo que pasó esa noche – la mirada de James se nubló por un momento – yo tengo pruebas y tú no tienes excusas… así que aléjate de Lily.

- No creo que eso sea posible – espetó James, acercándose más a Snape – tu querida Lily se está yendo de tu lado, y podría ser que me crea más a mí que a ti.

La piel de Severus se tensó por completo.

- Nos estamos viendo, Snape – le dijo James ahora con gracia y una sonrisa (de todas maneras falsa), golpeándole el hombro y alejándose de él.

Snape volvió a pensar que, tal vez, hizo mal.


	6. El silencio de Remus

**Con segundas intenciones**

Por ClockyEvans

**Capítulo seis: El silencio de Remus**

Un Remus con la cabeza en alto era un Remus en su totalidad.

No bajonearse por problemas, no dejar que algo o alguien lo hiciera sentir inferior, no sentirse insuficiente o inservible. El Remus que todos conocían no se dejaba pasar a llevar, y eso era lo que enamoraba a las chicas y respetaban los chicos.

Un Remus que sabe que la vida está para disfrutarla, como se pueda, como venga. Era por esto, que verlo las últimas semanas achacado, triste y a veces distante (más distante de lo normal) hacía sentir un gusto amargo en la boca.

James no sabía por qué, Sirius menos, Peter no se preocupaba.

Lily sí.

- Bueno, no creo que necesites más ayuda, Remus, encuentro que conoces esta materia muy bien – el joven afirmó con la cabeza y se levantó de su silla para ir a buscar más jugo de limón.

Ya estando sentado otra vez, cogió su bolso y sacó una hoja de papel de él. La estiró y se la mostró a Lily, esperando una respuesta.

- Increíble, Remus, ¡la nota más alta! – Remus le sonrió - ¿no tuviste problema con productorias?

- No, no, mira, yo pensaba lo mismo en el momento de la prueba, pero pude hacerlo – Lily lo observaba contenta, pero algo le faltaba a la mirada de Remus, un brillo tal vez – y la profesora me felicitó.

- ¡Excelente! – Lily se levantó de la mesa del comedor y se dirigió a la cocina – se verá bonito aquí, ¿no?

Remus la siguió enseguida y pudo ver la hoja de su prueba pegada en el refrigerador. Sonrió por la ternura de la chica.

- Nunca había puesto algo ahí mío – Lily lo miró con asombro.

- ¿Ningún dibujo? – Remus negó con la cabeza. Lily volvió a mirar la hoja de papel.

- No sé cómo agradecerte tu ayuda.

- Se ve lindo. A tu madre le va a gustar.

Remus no sonrió esta vez, simplemente se acercó a Lily, le tocó el hombro en señal de agradecimiento y se dirigió de vuelta al comedor, murmurando un _espero que tengas razón._

Lily lo siguió, en silencio y con pausa. Se dio cuenta que Remus no había regresado a su silla, más bien se encontraba en el living, junto a fotografías de su infancia, de espaldas a la pelirroja.

- Perdona si te molesta esta pregunta, pero ¿estás bien?

Remus no le contestó, porque no quería. Todo este tiempo, cuando alguien le formulaba esa pregunta, la respuesta era un _sí, perfecto_ o _nunca podría haber estado mejor_, pero sabía que la respuesta para Lily no era la misma. Sabía que con ella no podía decir que se encontraba del todo bien.

Lily se le acercó e intentó tocarlo, pero su mano no llegó a destino porque sentía una enorme muralla rodeando al joven.

- Está bien que tengas momentos de soledad, momentos en los que hablar ya no se vuelve interesante – Remus sólo la escuchaba, aunque parecía que no – pero te digo, yo he estado en esos momentos y a veces es mejor salir de ellos. Hablar es interesante cuando tienes a alguien y algo bueno que decir.

- Tengo algo que decir – murmuró Remus, lo suficientemente alto como para que Lily lo escuchara – pero no sé cómo decirlo.

- Podríamos hablar de otra cosa mientras encuentras las palabras, tal vez fluya y puedas decirlo.

Remus se dio media vuelta para quedar mirando a la joven. Se veía la pena en sus ojos marrones, se notaba su tristeza en sus facciones, como si todo lo que no podía decir hacía intentos enormes de salir de su cuerpo.

- Prefiero decirlo, y ya.

Lily lo miró sorprendida, pero le asintió con la cabeza, demostrándole que estaba ahí para él. Remus lo tenía claro. Desde que se volvió amigo de la joven y conoció su personalidad, se dio cuenta de lo confiable que era como persona. Y la verdad es que, ni con sus amigos ni con su madre sentía esa comodidad para contar sus cosas, para sólo hablar de lo que pensaba, creía… o sentía.

- Ahora sí que no sé cómo agradecerte…

- No hay por qué

Los dos se sonrieron sinceramente.

* * *

><p>Los días y semanas que venían viviendo Lily y James juntos eran poco creíbles. Nunca pensaron que después de tanto tiempo sin hablarse, podrían tener tantos temas por conversar.<p>

El joven inventaba excusas diferentes para sacarla de clases o le entregaba notas para que se vieran en tales lugares, de la ciudad. Sus amigos no sospechaban nada, simplemente le preguntaban qué ocurría, por qué las juntas ya no eran muchas entre el grupo. James les decía que los problemas con sus padres se acentuaban… cuando todo era mentira.

Ese día había llegado con energía a su casa, energía para ver a Lily.

Dejó caer su mochila sobre su cama, dándola vuelta por accidente, mientras se cambiaba la ropa deportiva (por las clases de fútbol de ese día) y se daba una ducha.

Al regresar, notó un papel blanco cerca de un chocolate a medio terminar.

La letra era de Lily.

"_A un joven debo ayudar,_

_pero no me he de demorar._

_Acompáñame a la feria a comprar._

_Abrazos"_

James sonrió tan fuerte que le llegó a doler los músculos del rostro. Le causaban gracia los poemas y juegos de palabras que a ratos la pelirroja le entregaba. Se vistió apresuradamente y se dirigió a la cocina.

Debía convencer a Greta de que lo enviara a comprar a la feria.

* * *

><p>Mientras, Sirius casi no hablaba con Remus.<p>

Un simple hola, algunas risas, apretones de manos, pero no lo que era antes. La confianza se iba deteriorando, y sentía que con James ocurría algo muy parecido, pero aún tenía oportunidades de salvarlo a él.

Desde que empezó a tener problemas con su familia, James no asistía a las juntas que hacían del grupo (a las cuales terminaban yendo sólo Sirius y Peter).

- Remus ya es historia – Peter asentía con la cabeza, recostado en su cama. Sirius ya era un hijo de la familia de su amigo, por lo que su presencia ese día viernes, en la casa, no era extraña. Así era antes con la familia de James, pero con el tiempo, las fiestas, el alcohol y el distanciamiento, todo fue cambiando – pero James… ¡mi James!

- El otro día le dije que saliéramos, pero me dijo que lo habían castigado.

- Creo que debemos ir a buscarlo, y así hablamos con su padre. Debemos decirle lo mucho que extrañamos a su hijo y que nos lo devuelva – espetó Sirius, con ojos cristalinos y casi formando un puchero, sólo porque en realidad extrañaba a su amigo. Peter buscó en un cajón de su escritorio, una agenda con todos los números de los jóvenes del colegio - ¿Por qué tienes esto?

- Mi madre. Desde que se volvió usual participar en las ferias de la escuela, haciendo las tortas y queques, mi madre requirió todos los teléfonos para contactarse.

- ¡Es un genio tu madre! – exclamó Sirius, levantándose de la cama y corriendo al teléfono del pasillo – y recuerdo que una gran cocinera también

Peter sonrió y se tocó el estómago. Gracias a los pasteles de su madre que siempre se iba con el corazón contento a dormir.

* * *

><p>Lily miraba en silencio a Remus mientras éste le hablaba.<p>

No estaba acostumbrada a tener un amigo que se abriera tanto con ella, emocionalmente. Sí solía ocurrir eso con la gente que le tenía confianza, porque Lily era de fiar y mantenía firme su lealtad. Snape sabía eso, pero nunca le había contado algo como Remus le contaba en esos momentos.

Cuando el joven parecía haber terminado, Lily no hizo otra cosa más que abrazarlo. Estuvieron así por algunos minutos, eternos para Remus, quien agradecía todo el apoyo por parte de la pelirroja.

- Quisiera felicitarte por tu fortaleza, Remus, desde un comienzo me di cuenta de lo excelente persona que eres – Remus sonrió, agradecido, pero nervioso. No era bueno con tantas emociones, lo que había aprendido toda su vida con sus problemas y contextos era el no demostrar mucho lo que sentía. Lo único que sabía era escribir sus emociones en una hoja de papel.

- Remus, no deberías privar a tus amigos de esto. Tienes amigos tan buenos, tienes a James – Remus la miró un segundo, sorprendido, pero razonando lo que Lily le decía, y asintió – sé lo mucho que cuesta hablar de estas cosas, y yo te agradezco esto, pero tus amigos que se preocupan podrían ayudarte mucho más de lo que yo podría.

Remus le sonrió. Lily volvió a abrazarlo, y cuando lo soltó, se limpió algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. Odiaba a veces ser tan sentimental.

Luego de que Lily se fuera de la casa de Remus, en dirección a la feria, el joven se quedó sentado en el sillón, pensando.

Lily tenía razón. Tal vez debería hablar con sus amigos, contarles su problema y recibir ayuda. Por qué cerrarse si tenía grandes amigos. Así, aprovecharía también la ocasión de hablar con Sirius y mejorar las cosas. No quería alejarse más del grupo.

Cogió algo para abrigarse del frío viento que recorría la ciudad, y se dirigió a casa de Peter porque sabía que era el único lugar donde podría encontrar a sus dos amigos juntos.

* * *

><p>- Está bien, Jamsie, cuéntame, quién es la chica.<p>

James resopló, cínicamente. Se encontraba con su torso recostado sobre la mesa de la cocina, mientras Greta preparaba la comida. Era su nana desde antes que naciera. Se volvió parte de la familia cuando la madre del Señor Potter la recomendó.

Desde un comienzo, los señores Potter se enamoraron de ella. Nadie dejaba la casa más limpia que Greta, y cuando se mudaron de casa, ahí estuvo ella para ayudarlos. Ahora, con algunos años más sobre sus hombros, seguía entregando un trabajo de calidad impresionante, y además siempre fue agradable con James, desde que era un bebé. Siempre lo ha querido y James a ella. Era como una abuela (ya que nunca pudo conocer a ninguna de las dos que alguna vez tuvo).

- Sólo venía a preguntarte si necesitabas ayuda – Greta lo miró por sobre los anteojos de antigüedad, con una pícara sonrisa.

- No vas a hacerme alguna broma de mal gusto como las que me hacías con el niño Black, ¿no?

James rió.

- No, claro que no. ¿Necesitas, tal vez… - hablaba lento y claro, para que Greta lo escuchara bien - algo de la feria? Escuché a un padre de un compañero que los tomates están excelentes – Greta no lo miraba, seguía lavando la lechuga y ubicando ollas en la cocina, pero encontraba raro que James se interesara por lo que dijera el padre de otro niño y, más aún, que un padre se dedicara a la cocina. Sí, Greta era casi anciana, tenía mente machista.

- Vaya, mi niño, no llegue tarde sí – James sonrió, le besó una mejilla y salió corriendo – el amor, si tan sólo pudiese tener diecisiete y enamorarme otra vez.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué le dirás? – Preguntó un Peter interesado, sin perder su sonrisa nerviosa – si te contesta el Señor Potter<p>

- La verdad es que a esta hora no debe estar en casa aún – Sirius golpeaba la mesa donde se encontraba el teléfono con sus dedos, pensando.

- Podrías llamar y preguntar por James

- ¿Y contarle lo que queremos hacer para que nos lo niegue? – Peter se encogió de hombros bajo la ironía de Sirius – muchos pasteles para tus neuronas

- ¿A qué hora llega el padre de James?

- En una media hora, si es que no me equivoco – Sirius miró a Peter, con interés – de todas maneras contigo me demoro media hora, de aquí a la casa de James

- ¿Por qué conmigo? – le preguntó Peter sorprendido. Sirius resopló con una sonrisa y cambió el tema, para no tener que recordarle todas las veces que iban caminando y deteniéndose cada cinco minutos para respirar aire.

- ¡Vamos entonces!

Salieron a paso normal de la casa de Peter. El paisaje no había cambiado nada, sólo se le había agregado un joven de cabello castaño claro y alto, de pálida piel y caminar cansado. Era Remus.

- Miren quién viene ahí – murmuró Sirius a Peter. Éste se limitó a sonreír.

* * *

><p>James había encontrado a la pelirroja junto a las frutillas. Su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza, que caía sobre su hombro a la vez que su cuerpo se inclinaba sobre los mesones de comida. Esta posición la hacía ver pequeña de altura.<p>

Se acercó a ella y le cogió algunas de las bolsas que llenaban sus dedos. Lily dio un pequeño brinco por la sorpresiva llegada del joven, pero no se alejó de él como otras veces.

Estuvieron diez minutos en el sector de las frutas. Lily ya había comprado todo lo que necesitaba de verduras. Lamentablemente, su presupuesto no le permitía comprarse esas frutillas de las que tanto antojo tenía. Hace semanas que ya no gastaba en gustos propios, porque el dinero no abundaba. Petunia llegaba a casa cada vez más malhumorada, de cómo ella tenía que ser la única que estuviese aportando con ingresos para pagar las cuentas, y aunque a Lily le iba bien con las clases particulares, no era suficiente.

- Llevas mirando esas frutillas hace ya veinte minutos – le dijo James, entre divertido y apenado – yo creía que eras decidida.

- Sí, bueno, unas frutillas no hacen la diferencia, ¿no? – Lily sonrió. Se alejó lentamente de la mesa y James se confundió.

- ¿No las vas a comprar? – Lily negó con la cabeza y decidió cambiar el tema.

- Debo tener en casa, no hay problema.

- ¿Segura? – miró a la joven directamente a los ojos, produciéndole una sensación en las piernas – si quieres te las puedo comprar yo.

- Eso es lo peor que le puedes decir a una chica – espetó Lily, sonriéndole al final de la oración. James la seguía en su caminata por la feria. Aún no compraba los tomates.

- Yo pensé que a las mujeres les gustaban esas cosas, ya sabes, el joven caballero que las respeta y entiende… y mima.

- Claro, pero indirectamente – James la miró, confuso. Lily sonrió por la mueca del joven – el otro día, Remus me compró un chocolate porque me vio preocupada para un examen.

James pensó por qué de la nada salía su amigo al tema. Recordó que Lily le hacía clases, desde hace tiempo, y sintió un calor en su estómago. Se imaginó la situación entre la pelirroja y Remus, y risas y agarrones de manos y miradas enamoradas.

Lily observó a James de reojo para luego detenerse frente a él, mirándolo con expectación. James se encogió de hombros.

- No me tuvo que preguntar "Hey, Lily, ¿quieres un chocolate para los nervios?" – James sonrió, levemente, por la decadente imitación de la pelirroja. Seguía sin entender por qué sentía algo extraño cada vez que Lily nombraba a Remus. Hasta Severus Snape tenía más oportunidades con la pelirroja, pero Snape no era Remus… Remus Lupin era mucha competencia para James.

Y se detuvo un momento. ¿Competencia? ¿Por qué de pronto ese sentimiento de competir por Lily?

- Entiendo lo de indirectamente – Lily sonrió, y siguió caminando. James se acercó a ella, interesado – ya que salió al tema, ¿qué pasa con Remus?

Lily no entendió el sentido de la pregunta, y en un segundo se cuestionó si James se refería a qué ocurría entre ella y Remus o si a Remus le pasaba algo. Acababa de hablar con él pero claramente no le diría a James todo lo que le había contado. La lealtad de Lily la caracterizaba tanto como su cabellera pelirroja.

- Al parecer, hablas más con él que yo mismo… te pregunto si sabes qué le ocurre – aclaró James al notar el rostro de la joven. Ésta se puso nerviosa.

- Nada, no lo sé. Bueno, ha estado extraño, diferente… - James notó la rapidez con la que hablaba Lily y notó que se tocaba el cabello más veces de lo normal – deberías hablar con él – le dijo, con tono normal pero con una pizca de súplica. Lily quería que los amigos de Remus lo apoyaran en estos momentos difíciles para él.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te ha dicho algo? – Lily negó con la cabeza, para luego detenerse frente a James y asentir - ¿Se puede saber qué te ha dicho?

- No, no podría decirte. Es su decisión contarles – James miró sus ojos verdes, y no se sorprendió por lo honesta que era Lily consigo misma y lo leal que era con los demás, si no del hecho que ella aún seguía siendo así, después de tanto tiempo. Y la envidió, porque él había cambiado mucho.

- Hablaré con él entonces… - Lily notó la preocupación del joven y le acarició el hombro.

- Ahora – espetó, seria.

* * *

><p>- Peter, Sirius – habló Remus, llegando a estar separado por centímetros de sus amigos, con las manos en sus bolsillos – quería hablar con ustedes.<p>

- Ahora – espetó el joven de cabello negro noche. Su orgullo era más grande que el sentimiento de extrañar a su amigo. Remus intentó no responder nada que fuera a alejarlos más.

- Quiero disculparme contigo, Sirius, por mi actuar el otro día – Sirius lo miraba de frente. Muchos le temían a esos ojos, por su profundidad que a veces se veía – somos amigos, no deberíamos estar diciéndonos cosas de la forma en que te hablé.

- Claro que no – Peter se encontraba en silencio, un paso más atrás que Sirius – lo de amigos ya no lo tengo muy claro. Lo éramos cuando todos podíamos juntarnos y pasar un buen rato, pero llegaron días en que no aparecías ni te interesabas por nosotros. Yo te buscaba, te invitaba a fiestas, intentaba acercarme a ti,

- Lo entiendo, pero yo ya no estoy para esas cosas

- Tal vez tú, pero nosotros sí – dijo Sirius, metiendo a Peter en el mismo saco- Bueno, siguiendo con mi idea – espetó – te encontrabas raro, diferente, y luego me dijiste en la cara esas cosas el otro día, sobre lo que pasó. ¿Crees que no recuerdo esa noche? ¿Qué no pienso que podría haber sido diferente?

- Estabas ebrio – Sirius se cruzó de brazos – he intentado que dejes de estarlo desde esa vez y no te detienes. Esa vez nos trajo muchos problemas, ¿por qué crees que me dediqué tanto al estudio?

- Siento que me echas la culpa de todo

- No, sólo te hablo de que ya no comparto tus mismos gustos en el ámbito de fiestas – Remus corrió la mirada por unos momentos, inspiró aire y volvió a sembrar sus ojos en los de Sirius, pero no dijo nada.

- Bueno, ¡eso sería todo, amigos! – exclamó Sirius con tono de emoción falso – ya no tenemos nada en común con Remus Lupin, fin de la historia. Nos vamos – terminó por decir, haciéndole un gesto a Peter para seguir su camino. Ya de espaldas a Remus, lo escucharon hablar.

- Pensé que ya no eras tan inmaduro – Sirius se dio media vuelta y se acercó unos pasos a Remus.

- ¡Y yo pensé que nunca ibas a dejar de ser mi amigo! – Exclamó el joven – pensé que nunca se disolvería este grupo... me molesta porque yo fui el único que se preocupó de reunirnos, y todos se alejaron. Peter ha sido el único que se ha mantenido ahí.

- A mi me molesta tu hipocresía – espetó Remus, acercándose a Sirius – crees que nadie tiene problemas, que todos pueden ir a fiestas y pasarlo bien, pero te aviso, todos tenemos cosas por las que preocuparnos

- Entonces preocúpate – Sirius miraba intensamente a Remus, sin necesidad de hablar, pero por su personalidad no podía ser nadie más el que tuviese la última palabra – pero estás sólo ahora.

* * *

><p>James entró con fuerza a su casa, despertando un interés por parte de su padre, quien leía el diario en el sillón de la entrada. Había llegado hace diez minutos y la costumbre era sentarse y detenerse un minuto.<p>

Greta salió por la puerta de la cocina mientras secaba una bandeja. James pasó por su lado, dándole un beso en la mejilla y siguiendo su camino hacia su habitación.

No había comprado los tomates.

Estaba todo ordenado; su cama, su escritorio, su ropa. Se cambió la camisa que llevaba y cogió una chaqueta para salir en busca de sus amigos, cuando de pronto sonó el timbre.

Escuchó a su padre abrir la puerta y saludar a alguien como si fuese viejo amigo de la familia. Se dirigió hacia la entrada con rapidez para ver de quién se trataba, cuando se encontró con un par de rostros conocidos.

- Sirius, Peter – sorprendido, James se acercó a sus amigos, más que su padre, y les murmuró - ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Debemos irnos

Hizo un intento en que el par se diera una media vuelta y saliera caminando, pero Sirius se rehusó y se dirigió al señor Potter.

- Señor, hemos venido para conversar con usted – James observó a Peter y a Sirius, uno a la vez, con desesperación en sus ojos.

- Claro, Sirius, siempre es un agrado conversar contigo – Sirius le sonrió, irguiendo el pecho - ¿se puede saber de qué se trata?

- Queremos que sepa… - miró a Peter buscando aprobación, quién le asintió con la cabeza, mientras que James le hacía señas de que se detuviera – que entendemos lo mal que se comporta James a veces, es decir, vamos… es amigo mío – el señor Potter soltó una risa que desconcertó aún más a James. Si Sirius era lo bastante tonto como él pensaba que lo era en esos momentos, entonces estaba muerto. Le había dicho a sus amigos que su padre había estado horrible con él en los últimos tiempos, que no le daba permiso para nada, que lo castigaba cada noche, pero la verdad es que todo era mentira. Y si sus amigos lo sabían, comenzarían las peleas e interrogaciones, cosas que no necesitaban en esos momentos. Remus los necesitaba.

- Pero queremos que sepa que es un buen chico – agregó Peter, con nervio en su voz y tiritón en sus manos.

- Queremos que no lo castigue ahora, por lo menos no este fin de semana – el señor Potter alzó las cejas y guardó las manos en sus bolsillos – debemos tener una junta todos juntos, señor Potter, necesitamos salvar este grupo.

James se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de su mano derecha, no muy fuerte como para que no sonara, pero su padre lo observó en ese momento y habló.

- Me parece muy espontáneo de su parte, jóvenes, esta visita… - James miró a Sirius y a Peter con disgusto – pero a la vez innecesaria.

Sirius lo miró asombrado.

- No he castigado a James desde que bajó sus notas – Peter miró a Sirius buscando una respuesta, mientras que James deseaba largarse donde Sirius no pudiese encontrarlo, es decir, a la India o a Bosnia o a algún país tan lejano que a su amigo no le dieran ánimos de perseguirlo – y como ha vuelto a estudiar y a dedicarse a la escuela, se ha comportado excelente. No ha sido necesario castigarlo de nuevo.

Sirius observó a Peter para luego observar a James, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pausadamente.

Sonrió.

- Pues, señor Potter, me alegro escuchar eso – el hombre le sonrió de vuelta y le golpeó el hombro con cariño.

- Busquen sus cosas y salgan a algún lugar. Mucho estudio esta semana, ¿no? – James abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un Peter molesto mirándole y un Sirius que le sonreía espeluznantemente. El señor Potter miró por última vez a su hijo, cogió el diario de la mesa de la entrada de donde lo había dejado y se adentró al pasillo.

Un silencio rodeó la habitación antes de que James hablara.

- ¿Lo siento? – Sirius se acercó a él, enojado.

- ¡Por qué todo el mundo esconde algo hoy! – Exclamó enojado - ¡nos estuviste mintiendo todo este tiempo, Potter!

- Sí, lo sé, discúlpenme… - dijo enseguida al notar que Sirius le había dicho Potter, cuando nunca le decía así - tengo buenas excusas, pero eso no importa ahora – acentuó James, intentando que sus amigos lo escucharan – necesitamos ir donde Remus, nos necesita.

- ¡Oh, excelente! Tenías que sacarlo a la conversación. ¡Otro más que se aparta de sus verdaderos amigos! – espetó el joven. Peter se cruzó de brazos, en silencio.

- ¡Escúchame, Sirius! – le gritó James, agarrando a su amigo de los hombros – entiendo que estés molesto pero debemos hacernos cargo de Remus primero. No está bien, ¡tiene problemas!

Sirius se quedó en silencio un momento, sin ver a James. Estaba enojado, se sentía traicionado por sus amigos. Sentía que el grupo ya no era lo que antes creía. Pero el tono y volumen de voz de James le hicieron pensar que tal vez debía escucharlo.

- Hablé con Lily, ella me contó que Remus está pasando por momentos muy complicados – Sirius lo miró, extrañado.

- ¿Desde cuándo le llamas Lily a Evans? – James puso sus ojos en blanco un momento, exasperado por la actitud de su amigo – ¿y desde cuándo hablas tanto con ella?

- Eso no importa ahora, Sirius, lo que importa es que ella, Lilian Evans, sabe más de nuestro amigo que nosotros… ¿No te dice algo eso?

- Que Remus ya no nos cuenta sus cosas – espetó Peter, enojado.

- O tal vez nosotros no nos hemos preocupado de preguntarle o hacerlo sentir en confianza como para que nos cuente – Sirius resopló – ustedes saben que Remus no es de aquellos que anda ventilando sus problemas.

- Sí, pero yo no voy a estar arrastrándome por saberlos.

- Pero debemos ayudarlo, somos sus amigos – Sirius corrió la mirada – somos sus amigos, ¿no?

James miró a Sirius a los ojos, esperando una respuesta, esperando que cambiase de opinión sólo por ese momento. No se molestó en mirar a Peter, ya que él no respondía nada si es que Sirius no lo hacía primero.

- Vamos, Sirius, es Remus… tal vez hablando con él podamos solucionar las cosas – Sirius cambió sus brazos de posición, intentando buscar una pose en la que se quedara tranquilo – nuestro amigo no está bien, necesita apoyo… recuerda que su padre no está y su madre llega todos los días tarde.

Sirius escuchó a su amigo, con calma. Nunca se imaginó que podrían ser problemas familiares lo que tuviese Remus. Siempre estaba distante, callado, siempre decía lo justo y necesario sobre su situación familiar. Nunca pensó que tal vez los problemas podrían ser graves.

Y se sintió un tanto mal por él, y consigo mismo.

Él juró lealtad a sus amigos y apoyo incondicional, porque eran un grupo. Tenían los cuatro una gran amistad y la verdad es que no podía dejar que ésta se perdiera.

James lo miraba con detención y con un brillo en sus ojos. Sirius lo pensó, seriamente.

- Nosotros… nos encontramos con él antes de venir – James cambió su mirada por una de interrogación – y le dije algunas cosas… no muy agradables.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Eso no importa ahora… pero creo que no debí hacerlo.

- Bueno, vamos a hablar con él. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es estar ahí.

Sirius asintió. James abrazó a su amigo y le sonrió a Peter, soltando un _"debemos apurarnos"_ para luego salir de la casa con prisa.

- Pero no creas que tú te has salvado – espetó Sirius camino a la casa de Remus – debes explicarnos muchas cosas, jovencito.

James sonrió. Sabía que se le venían grandes junto a sus amigos, dejando claro por qué mintió sobre su padre y por qué había llamado Lily a Evans, pero no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo en esos momentos. Lo único que quería era poder ayudar a Remus.

Se demoraron veinte minutos en llegar, sólo porque no había tráfico. La tarde estaba tranquila, tan tranquila que impacientaba a James y lo hacían desesperarse.

Remus estaba en pijama, acostado sobre su cama sin moverse. Se había preparado algo para comer pero no lo había terminado. Su madre aún no llegaba a casa.

El timbre hizo que el joven se diera cuenta que era miércoles por la tarde, que había dejado una bandeja con platos a su lado izquierdo y que un calcetín se le había caído del pie.

Bajó al primer piso, sin energía ni intención de abrir la puerta, pero al hacerlo, su rostro cambió por completo. Ver a sus tres amigos, de pie frente a él, le hizo pensar que tal vez estaba soñando.

- Chicos – murmuró. James le sonrió y entró pausadamente, seguido de un Peter serio y un Sirius con una mueca extraña, entre orgullo y perdón.

Los tres se dirigieron al living, Peter se sentó en el gran sillón junto a la chimenea mientras que James y Sirius se quedaron de pie, y todos miraron a Remus. Éste se comenzó a sentir incómodo. No sabía por qué estaban ahí ni entendía por qué los tres juntos, más aún Sirius con quien había recientemente discutido.

- Queremos hablar contigo – partió James – estamos dispuestos a escuchar lo que sea que te esté pasando.

- No ocurre nada – mintió Remus, asustado por la respuesta que podrían tener sus amigos si les decía – todo está bien.

Sirius resopló, sin mirar a su amigo si no más bien a James. Éste miró a Sirius y a Peter (quien sólo se encontraba sentado en el sillón) y suspiró.

- Sabemos que mientes – espetó Sirius, al darse cuenta que ni James ni Peter decían algo. Menos Remus – has estado actuando raro.

- Ya tuvimos esta conversación antes – espetó de vuelta Remus – ya me dijiste todo lo que opinabas.

- Lo sé, y tal vez no debí hacerlo de la manera en que lo hice – Remus se tocó el brazo y bajó la mirada. Sirius se acercó unos cuantos pasos – no estás solo, Remus, queremos que entiendas eso – James sonrió – y perdóname si te lo dije, estaba molesto.

- Lo que menos debemos hacer es discutir entre nosotros – Sirius asintió por el comentario de James, se acercó a Remus y le extendió la mano.

- ¿Amigos? – Remus estaba sorprendido, porque él era siempre el que se debía acercar a Sirius para arreglar las cosas, siempre que tenían algún problema o discutían, desde que se conocían. Y ahora, Sirius era el que le extendía el brazo, le entregaba su mano en señal de apoyo. ¿Cómo no aceptar la mano de un amigo?

Se dieron la mano. James sonrió otra vez. Sirius le golpeó la espalda cariñosamente a Remus y se alejó.

- Ahora, queremos que entiendas que estamos aquí – Remus asintió – no tienes que guardarte todos tus problemas, te hará mal.

- Las arrugas son los primeros síntomas – dijo Sirius, generando risas en todos los presentes – enserio, estamos contigo pase lo que pase.

Remus sonrió y agradeció internamente el gesto. Sentía a sus amigos más cerca que nunca y, en momentos como esos, lo necesitaba.

- Mi padre es alcohólico.

Sirius y James lo miraron en silencio. Peter se levantó lentamente del sillón. Nadie sabía qué decir.

* * *

><p>Lily ya llevaba dos horas limpiando la casa.<p>

La conversación con Remus la dejó inquieta y el que haya hablado con James y lo haya incentivado a hablar con su amigo, la dejó aún peor. Entonces, en momentos de estrés, Lily ordenaba.

El comedor ya estaba listo, los sillones también. Su habitación ya estaba completamente limpia y el pasillo junto con el baño del segundo piso.

Ahora se encontraba ordenando la cocina, poniendo en su lugar cada vegetal y alimento que había en la nevera, y limpiando los platos y vasos sucios… cuando, de pronto, notó algo afuera en el jardín. Los últimos rayos de sol caían sobre algo de color amarillo, que por la ventana brillaba.

Lily salió al jardín, con temor por encontrarse con algo extraño pero con interés por saber lo que podría ser. Y como Lilian Evans era una persona curiosa, no se demoró nada en arrodillarse junto al objeto.

Era un pequeño girasol, plantado en un pedazo de tierra. Era hermoso.

Lily sonrió, y pensó que tal vez ya era hora de arreglar el jardín.

* * *

><p>Silencio.<p>

James se imaginó a Lily en ese momento, ella siempre tenía las palabras justas.

- ¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó Peter. James agradeció no haber tenido que ser él quien preguntara eso, mientras que Sirius se sintió mal, por todo lo que le había dicho a Remus.

- Desde que yo tenía siete años. A los doce, él se fue de casa.

- Ahí ya nos conocíamos – dijo James, sorprendido. Remus asintió.

- No quise decir nada, no es fácil contarles a tus amigos, con sus familias perfectas, que tu padre se emborrachaba todos los días y que tuvo que irse para poder mejorar.

- Oye, nuestras familias no eran perfectas.

- Tus padres aún no se divorciaban – le dijo Remus a James – y Sirius aún no comenzaba a contarnos lo mal que se llevaba con su madre. Y qué decir de los padres de Peter – el joven bajó la mirada – siguen casados.

- No puedes atormentarte por las familias de los demás, todas tienen algún problema – dijo Sirius – hay que saber sobrellevarlos.

- Bueno, nosotros con mi madre no supimos cómo – Remus caminó hacia una fotografía que había colgada en la pared. La única donde salía toda la familia junta – yo dejé de hablar con mi madre, no vi más a mi padre. ¿Entiendes por qué me molesta tanto que te emborraches y pienses sólo en alcohol y fiestas? – le preguntó a Sirius, seriamente. Éste no supo qué decir.

- Nunca nos dimos cuenta – dijo James, lamentándose por no haberlo notado en ese entonces.

- Soy bueno guardando secretos – Remus sonrió, y rozó con sus dedos la fotografía – hasta el día de hoy que no veo a mi padre. Lo visité sólo una vez, cuando comenzó en el centro de rehabilitación, pero era todo tan frío, tan extraño… - Sirius asintió. Todos lo miraban detenidamente mientras hablaba – tenía doce, trece años, no estaba acostumbrado a lugares así. Ya el hospital me daba miedo – Peter sonrió. Él odiaba los hospitales – entonces dejé de ir. Mi madre aún lo visita los fines de semana.

- Remus, no teníamos idea – dijo Sirius, negando con la cabeza, intentando decir algo que le hiciera sentir mejor – si hubiésemos sabido, te habríamos ayudado.

- Me preocupaba el que dirían – James notó la tristeza en los ojos de Remus, y se sintió relacionado. Él también guardaba un secreto que le hacía sentir ese miedo, de lo que podrían decir – ahora me arrepiento, todo este tiempo podría haber tenido su apoyo.

- Lo tienes ahora – dijo Sirius con avidez.

- Gracias – Remus los miró a todos, sonriendo levemente – lo fui a visitar hace unas semanas atrás.

James abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, sorprendido, y Sirius se atragantó intentando preguntarle cómo estuvo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó finalmente James, interesado y a la vez sorprendido por la valentía de su amigo.

- Al principio me dijeron que no podría hablar con él – Sirius resopló, murmurando un _"es tu padre, qué estupidez"_ – entonces me mostraron algunas fotos… - una sonrisa nostálgica se asomó por el rostro de Remus – y luego me dijeron que se iría del Centro en algunos días…

Un silencio reinó el ambiente. Peter volvió a sentarse en el sillón y suspiró tan fuerte que James lo hizo callar, para luego dirigirse a Remus.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó finalmente James.

- No lo sé, me dijeron que ya estaba listo para salir, que tenía un apartamento esperando y que debía asistir a esas reuniones para alcohólicos.

- Entonces… podrías visitarlo en algunos días más – dijo James, como una idea cualquiera.

- ¡Tienes que hacerlo! – Exclamó Sirius – debes hablar con él

- No tiene por qué hacerlo, Sirius, no es obligación – le recriminó James a su amigo - ¿no te dieron la dirección del departamento?

- No, pero mi madre debe saberla – los chicos ya no podían sorprenderse más.

- De verdad, lo lamento – dijo Sirius, apenado – te traté como basura

Remus sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

- Y me siento peor porque me perdonas sin problemas – James sonrió por el rostro de Sirius, y se acercó a Remus para golpearle el hombro.

- ¿Estarás bien?

- Sí, debo hablar con mi madre y veré qué hacer – James asintió – pero hey, gracias… muchas gracias.

- Cuando quieras – dijo James, sonriéndole a su amigo.

- Y no quiero que tengas más esos pensamientos respecto a lo que podríamos decir – le dijo Sirius disgustado – la familia es la familia, no importa de donde venga o a donde se dirija. Y la familia de mis amigos son mi familia también… nunca podría pensar mal de alguno de ustedes.

Todos se sonrieron. Peter se levantó y abrazó a Remus, James abrazó a Peter y Sirius abrazó a todos, exclamando "¡abrazo grupal!" para luego golpearlos en la cabeza a cada uno, riendo.

* * *

><p>Ya eran casi las doce de la noche.<p>

James y Peter caminaban por una calle con poca iluminación. Sirius ya se había ido a casa, porque quedaba en el sentido contrario, pero la casa de Peter quedaba camino a la casa de James, aunque de todas maneras lejana ya que el barrio era humilde en comparación al del joven.

James estaba emocionado. No podía esperar por llegar a ver a Lily y contarle todo lo que había ocurrido. Lo único que tenía que hacer era dejar a Peter, diciéndole que se iba a casa, para luego ir a tocar el timbre de la pelirroja.

Una luz brillaba por la ventana y unos pasos se escucharon, luego de que James hiciera presencia.

La sonrisa de Lily le dio la bienvenida.

Se sentaron en la escalera a conversar. James le habló de todo, desde el momento en que apareció Sirius junto con Peter en su casa hasta cuando llegaron a la de Remus. Lily reía por las ocurrencias de Sirius y hasta sintió que le cayó bien, por un momento, como también soltó un par de lágrimas cuando James le contó sobre Remus y su situación.

Conversaron tanto sobre los sentimientos de los demás que se olvidaron por completo de los suyos. Lily no se dio cuenta de ese calor que le crecía en el estómago cada vez que James le sonreía, y James ignoró el cosquilleo en sus piernas y manos cuando Lily se arreglaba el cabello y le miraba a los ojos.

Algo nacía entre ellos, pero ninguno se daba cuenta.

- Fue un buen día entonces – dijo James, sonriendo. Lily asintió.

- Ordené toda la casa hoy, boté muchas cosas que sólo ocupaban espacio… y me apareció un regalo en el jardín.

- ¿Qué regalo? – le pregunto James interesado.

- Un girasol, mi favorito, plantado en el jardín – James alzó las cejas, sorprendido, porque se le había olvidado que el girasol era el favorito de la joven – y fue como una señal – ese brillo en sus ojos dejaron a James quieto mirándola – no me demoré nada en ir donde Snape y decirle que comenzaría a arreglar el jardín.

Ahí, ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación amarga, cada vez que Lily nombraba a Snape.

- ¿Por qué él? – preguntó sin pensar, dominado por algo que él negaba: celos.

- Porque es mi amigo – admitió Lily, extrañada por la pregunta de James – ha estado para mí desde que lo conozco.

James no tenía nada que decir contra eso. Él no conocía la relación que tenían Snape y Lily, pero sí la que no tuvo con él. De todas maneras, deseaba ser ese amigo para ella, aquél que supiera sus problemas, sus dichas, sus miedos y sueños. Ese amigo al que ella pudiese recurrir. Recordó los buenos momentos que vivieron cuando pequeños pero que, por diferentes situaciones, no pudieron aumentar. Ahora James se daba cuenta de lo que dejó de lado tanto tiempo, por pertenecer a ese grupo de amigos adinerados del colegio.

- Sabes, siempre quise… bueno, últimamente he querido explicarte por qué me alejé… - Lily se tensó por completo. Su rostro se apagó, ya no sonreía.

- No tenemos que discutir esto.

- Pero yo sí quiero hacerlo – espetó el joven, pidiéndole con la mirada una oportunidad. Bajo el silencio de Lily, prosiguió – cuando mi padre perdió su trabajo, todo se fue colina abajo… entonces, cuando consiguió un puesto en la firma más importante de la ciudad… vaya que fue un alivio – Lily seguía en silencio, abrazando sus rodillas – y los niños ricos en la escuela comenzaron a hablarme, porque el padre de uno conocía al mío y así… era todo nuevo, todo excitante. Recuerdo que luego vino la mudanza, me ayudaste con algunas cajas – Lily sonrió.

- Éramos muy pequeños, que digas que te ayudé con algunas cajas no es cierto, apenas me pude la de tus deportes – James sonrió.

- Pero estuviste ahí… y luego, aparecieron todas estas propuestas de viajes, los padres de mis amigos me invitaban a lugares que nunca pensé conocer… sólo porque ellos tenían dinero para hacerlo realidad. Y me fui introduciendo en esa vida de lujos que tanto me gustaba… pero me fui alejando de la vida que conocía, de la que tú eras parte… - Lily bajó la mirada – nunca fue mi intención apartarte ni desconocerte, pero en ese entonces era el yo el que creía que tú te alejabas, que no me apoyabas en mis nuevas amistades, que estabas celosa, envidiosa…

Lily lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Yo no era así. Claramente no estaba celosa – James se encogió de hombros – estaba dolida… porque te estaba perdiendo - James la miró, detenidamente - Pero pasó… de todas formas, éramos unos niños – James negó con la cabeza.

- Yo tenía mis cosas claras y me duele pensar que perdí a una gran amiga porque esas cosas no eran las que deberían haber sido.

Lily lo miró ahora, con los ojos cristalinos. Se sentía extraño escuchar a James Potter decir todas esas cosas.

- Gracias – le dijo Lily – tal vez suene tonto, pero esperé por este momento desde hace bastante.

James sonrió, y Lily le devolvió la sonrisa.

No, no se habían dado cuenta de lo que crecía entre los dos. Compartían un secreto que los unía, y Lily sentía la cercanía que se generaba con James al hablar del tema.

Nunca creyó que lo que los hizo distanciarse, los volvería a reunir.

* * *

><p>Cuando ya todos se habían ido, Remus apagó la luz del living, subió a buscar la bandeja con comida de la tarde y se dirigió a la cocina. Lavó los platos, ordenó las ollas, revisó que la nevera estuviese en perfecto estado, y se sentó a esperar.<p>

Sacó una foto de su bolsillo, una de las fotos que le enseñaron en el Centro donde su padre se hospedaba, una de las que le dejaron quedarse. La observó unos momentos. Hace años que no veía a su padre, había cambiado. Tenía barba y bigotes, y el pelo canoso. Los ojos cansados pero se veía contento, sonreía, se veía dichoso.

Se acercó a la puerta del refrigerador y con el magneto que sostenía su prueba (sin sacar ésta) sostuvo por encima la foto.

Su madre llegó unos minutos más tarde, lo saludó de beso en la mejilla y se preparó la cena. Remus cenó con ella.

Conversaron de todo, Remus le contó que había estado recibiendo ayuda para los exámenes, la señora Lupin le habló de su jefe y sus amigos de la oficina, recordaron viajes de cuando Remus tenía cuatro, cinco, seis años… y rieron juntos.

Al acabar, el joven ayudó a su madre con los platos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la señora Lupin encendió la radio. Elvis Presley sonaba de fondo para aquella escena, madre e hijo.

Remus subió a su habitación, para preparar las cosas para el otro día y luego irse a dormir, mientras su madre terminó de revisar la cocina. Guardó un jarrón con jugo, cerró la llave, ordenó la silla debajo de la mesa y apagó la luz… para luego encenderla otra vez y observar la puerta de la nevera con detención.

El rostro de su esposo se encontraba allí, esos ojos mirándola de vuelta, esa sonrisa que conoció por tanto tiempo, allí sobre una hoja que parecía ser un examen de su hijo. La señora Lupin sonrió y no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima, sin saber si era por la foto de su esposo o porque su hijo obtuvo la nota más alta en matemáticas.

Mientras, Remus se sentaba en su cama y se miraba las manos entrelazadas. Se sentía, por fin, aliviado. Recordó a sus amigos esa tarde, recordó la discusión con Sirius y luego ese abrazo amistoso, también se acordó de Lily quien tanto le había ayudado con el tema… y se preocupó, en vez de sonreír. Por Lily, y por lo que le estaba haciendo.

Lentamente, se puso de pie. Caminó por el pasillo hacia el teléfono de casa, lo cogió y lo acercó a su habitación. Cerró la puerta, prendió la luz de su mesa de noche y sacó una hoja con un número de su cajón. Marcó los números, dejó el papel de lado y habló.

- No le puedo seguir mintiendo, no a Lily.


	7. La ironía no sienta bien

**Con segundas intenciones**

Por ClockyEvans

**Capítulo siete: La ironía no sienta bien**

_Hacía frío esa noche. _

_Si no fuera por los vasos de alcohol que se tomaron en el parque, estarían completamente congelados. _

_Intentaban no hacer ruido pero las imitaciones del profesor Krasabian, por parte de Sirius, eran bastante humorísticas. Entonces James, quien traía unos papeles en sus manos, reía a carcajadas. Peter intentaba callarlos, aunque él tampoco podía evitar sonreír, y como siempre, aportó con unas cuantas frases incoherentes, justo en el momento en que llegaban a la calle de su casa. _

_Remus, a diferencia de sus tres amigos, ya no sentía ninguna pizca de alcohol en su organismo, lo que le permitía pensar con claridad sobre el hecho del cual habían sido parte esa semana. Y mientras sus amigos reían detrás de él, siguió caminando hasta que se percató de una figura cerca de una pared, con una botella en la mano dejando caer el líquido sobre unas plantas marchitas y secas. Le resultó bastante conocido su rostro, pero no le dio importancia, porque James se había tropezado con una piedra y había dejado caer todos los papeles al suelo. _

_- James, cuidado – espetó Lupin al acercarse a su amigo – ¡debes tener cuidado con esto! – Dijo, recogiendo las hojas de papel – no debemos perderlos._

_Sirius reía, abrazando por los hombros a Peter, y James le pedía perdón a Remus con una sonrisa. _

_La figura que vio Remus a unos metros más allá pasó por al lado de ellos, tambaleándose. Al parecer era un hombre borracho. Remus tomó rápidamente las hojas y las apretó fuertemente entre sus dedos. Luego, observó otra vez a sus espaldas para ver al hombre que caminaba con torpeza, para darse cuenta que tenía un maletín con la insignia del colegio, cabello rubio platinado y espalda ancha. Se encontraba ahora fumando. _

_Le resultaba completamente conocido._

_Pero Sirius lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al quitarle los papeles de las manos y comenzar a leerlos en voz alta, jactándose de haberlos robado._

- No hagas eso – espetó Remus, quitándole un lápiz vacío a Peter, quien deseaba usarlo como pistola de papeles mojados con su saliva - asqueroso.

- ¡Estoy aburrido! – exclamó Peter, levantando sus manos para luego dejarlas caer sobre la mesa, con un suspiro – pensé que hablaríamos de lo que ya todos sabemos.

- Eso haremos – espetó Lupin, mirando a su amigo para luego observar a Sirius, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro – esperamos a James

- Estará con la pelirroja de Evans, creo yo – dijo Sirius en un intento de terminar el tema – así que tal vez no llegue.

- Ahí está – dijo Peter, con emoción, pero casi en un susurro.

James venía caminando tranquilamente, con una sonrisa que deseaba asomarse en su rostro. Detrás de él, le seguía Lily, quien cambió su rumbo yendo a la mesa donde Snape se encontraba.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miran así? – preguntó James ante las miradas de Sirius y Remus. Peter sólo le sonreía.

- Sigues conversando con Lily – espetó Remus – incluso después de que ayer te dijera que ya no podía seguir mintiéndole – James lo observó con un gesto burlón.

- Y yo te dije que no le estábamos mintiendo, ella no sabe – Sirius asintió bajo las palabras de Potter, irguiéndose en la silla, con ímpetu.

- Entonces no tenemos que sacar el tema, no por ahora – Remus negó con la cabeza, cansado de la actitud de sus amigos – así que esta conversación se ha acabado. ¡Quién se anima por unas pizzas!

- No, Sirius – espetó Remus, molesto – esto hay que hablarlo. Lo que pasó esa noche es algo que no debería seguir siendo un secreto, por lo menos no para aquellos a los que les influye.

- A Lily no le influye para nada – comentó Peter.

Pero hasta James sabía que sí.

_- Nadie podrá contra nosotros, nadie sabrá de esto – decía Sirius, entre sonrisas y vueltas. La borrachera aún seguía en su cuerpo._

_- Quiero creerte, pero el Director ya fue avisado por el profesor Krasabian. Ya están buscando estas hojas – James dejó de sonreír por un momento. Un silencio los rodeó._

_- ¿No huele raro por acá? – dijo Peter, oliendo a su alrededor. La sonrisa de James regresó a su rostro, junto con una carcajada._

_- Estás borracho – espetó Remus. Sus amigos seguían riendo, muy fuerte para su gusto. No sería sorpresa si los vecinos comenzaran a despertarse._

_Lo admitía, lo había pasado bien, había disfrutado lo que hicieron esa semana y se alivió al salir del examen ese mismo día, pero ya no estaba disfrutando el que sus amigos estuviesen con alcohol en las venas, tonteando por algo que se había vuelto bastante serio. _

_En el parque había reído y tomado, pero ahora que habían llegado a la calle de Peter, la misma de Severus Snape, se le habían puesto los pelos de punta._

_- Recuerden que aquí también vive Snape – murmuró Lupin. Sirius rodó los ojos y sacó de su bolsillo un cigarro, el cual mantuvo entre sus dedos mientras sonreía._

_- ¿Por qué tan asustado? – Remus frunció su entrecejo bajo la pregunta de su amigo. Se disponía a responderle, junto con propinarle un golpe en su cara por ser tan estúpidamente relajado, cuando una voz los interrumpió a lo lejos. _

Snape se encontraba sentado junto a Lily en la hora de almuerzo.

James no podía dejar de mirarlos, mientras que Remus y Sirius se encontraban inmersos en la conversación que ya llevaba más de media hora. Peter intentaba coger con una galleta una porción de dulce que se le había caído a la mesa.

- James, ¿estás aquí? – preguntó Remus con tono de burla – necesitamos tomar una decisión pronto.

- No hay por qué – espetó Sirius, recostándose en la silla – nadie tiene que enterarse.

- Pero lo harán de alguna forma. Tú sabes que el Director siempre lo supo, que no haya hecho algo al respecto es otro tema.

- Nadie nos buscó, nadie se dio cuenta – espetó James, interrumpiendo a sus amigos – y me da asco pensar que todo fue gracias a Snape.

- Yo no puedo seguir sin decirle a Lily lo que ocurrió…

James observó a Remus, notando una ligera tristeza en su semblante serio y tenso. Pero él no quería que Lily lo supiera, no ahora, que por fin se llevaban bien, después de tanto tiempo. Su amistad no podía ser manchada ahora.

- No creo que sea lo correcto, no por ahora. Esperemos un tiempo a ver si todo se calma – Sirius observó a James luego de escuchar sus palabras y asintió. Remus negó con la cabeza pero sólo se recostó en la silla y miró hacia la ventana, hacia fuera, porque no podía mirar otra vez a sus amigos. Estaba enojado, se sentía impotente.

- Me decepciona mucho la actitud que tienen – espetó Remus. James y Sirius lo miraron sorprendido. Peter se detuvo y se dedicó a escuchar – fuimos parte de algo que no podrá ser borrado, no diré que fue algo terrible, porque por suerte nadie salió herido… - James asintió, mirando a Lily de reojo – pero sí marcó a una persona que, hoy en día, se ha convertido en una gran amiga mía y cada vez que la veo no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hicimos.

James se sintió identificado, porque Lily también se había convertido en alguien especial en su vida. Entonces, sintió que tenía una responsabilidad y habló.

- Está bien… déjenmelo a mí.

_Una voz conocida._

_Sirius se dio media vuelta, con el brazo aún en alto, sujetando los papeles. James se acercó a su amigo y se detuvo a su lado. Remus se quedó inmóvil, sabía que las risas despertarían a alguien en esa calle, justo a la persona que no quería ver._

_- Snape – murmuró Peter – ¡es Snape!_

Lily lo miraba con ternura. Su amigo intentaba hacer un puzzle de letras, sin haber tocado aún su comida. Ella ya había terminado su plato y ahora descansaba la cabeza en sus brazos, sobre la mesa.

- No creo que sea posible, Severus – el chico no la miró, seguía enfrascado en el juego – estuve toda la noche anterior intentando.

- Todo es posible, Lily – la joven sonrió y miró al suelo, para luego observar unas mesas más lejos de allí.

Notó a James con semblante preocupado, conversando seriamente con Remus. Se preocupó por un momento, hasta que pensó que podrían estar hablando del secreto de James. Al fin el joven había sido valiente de contarles a sus amigos, al fin podría su amistad convertirse en algo más… tal vez.

- Evans – espetó Snape, notando la mirada de la joven en James Potter. Lily corrió su cabeza para observar a su amigo, quien sin sonreírle le mostró el cuadernillo lleno de puzzles, con el que había estado haciendo ahora completado. El rostro de sorpresa de Lily no fue apreciado por Snape, quien se levantó de la mesa, dejando el cuadernillo a un lado, y retirándose del comedor.

Estaba cansado del poder que tenía James Potter para atraer la atención de Lily, su Lily. No iba a aguantar más que se la estuviese llevando de su lado.

Snape había sido un verdadero amigo para la pelirroja, en cambio Potter había hablado con ella con suerte una vez en toda la época escolar. Snape tuvo que apoyarla cuando sus padres fallecieron, cada vez que obtenía una nota que no le agradaba, cada vez que alguien se burlaba de ella. Él estuvo siempre ahí.

Y ahora, James Potter había entrado en la imagen.

Debía hacer algo para detenerlo.

_El joven subía su tono de volumen a medida que la discusión se prolongaba. Lucius podía ser un gran idiota a veces, todo porque su familia era una de las más adineradas del lugar y su padre era el jefe del suyo._

_Pero no tenía ni una pizca de lo que tenía su padre, Lucius se emborrachaba la mayoría de las noches y copiaba en todos los exámenes. Vaya futuro de la compañía del Sr. Malfoy._

_Discutieron por unos momentos, Malfoy estaba borracho. Se largó molesto, con una botella de whisky en sus manos. Snape simplemente se dedicó a esperar a sus padres que llegaran del cine._

_El reloj dio las once y media._

_Un ruido entre el silencio lo desconcentró. Voces afuera. Miró por la ventana y los vio, a los cuatro. Todos reían._

_Se percató de no hacer ruido mientras se acercaba a ellos, al parecer estaban borrachos. Remus parecía estar bien, discutiendo con Sirius. Como gritaban en vez de hablar bajo, Snape escuchó lo que decían. _

_Y habló._

_- ¿Robándote los exámenes, Black? _

_- No hemos llamado a tu persona para participar de este encuentro – dijo Sirius, con tranquilidad, bajando su brazo con los papeles y sonriéndole a Snape. Éste le sonrió de vuelta._

_- No me has contestado la pregunta – Snape los observó a todos, Remus tenía un rastro de temor en sus ojos, James respiraba profundamente con sus puños cerrados, Peter observaba a Sirius con sorpresa. Nadie hablaba – vamos, he llegado tarde al parecer, ya han discutido todo._

_- No te entrometas – espetó James, enojado, avanzando unos pasos hacia Severus, cuando Sirius lo detuvo. _

_- Sigo pensando que huele extraño por acá – murmuró Peter, oliendo alrededor de su lugar. Remus observó su actuar y, por primera vez desde el último comentario de su amigo acerca de la hediondez del lugar, decidió oler._

_Claramente, un olor a cigarro combinado con alcohol, a pocos pasos de ellos, por donde caminó aquél hombre que había visto. Mientras Sirius discutía con Snape, Remus le golpeó a Peter un brazo y le hizo señas con la cabeza del lugar donde creía que provenía el olor. Peter, de lo asustado que estaba, decidió quedarse en su lugar._

_Remus se alejó._

_- El profesor Krasabian estará fascinado cuando le cuente de esto – dijo Snape, arrastrando cada palabra, saboreando el momento. Que el grupito de amigos se vea por primera vez en aprietos, y gracias a él, era increíble. _

_Sirius rió por el comentario del joven, sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y se lo puso entre sus labios para luego encenderlo, pero James le agarró un brazo para que no lo hiciera. En eso, Snape se le acerca con mirada altanera._

_- ¿Qué se siente… ser el perdedor esta vez, Black?_

_- No sabes lo que dices – James se adelantó a su amigo, para quedar frente a frente con Snape, pero Sirius no se quedó atrás._

_- Estás a punto de dejarnos hacerte la vida más imposible de como ya la tienes, Snape – Severus perdió todo gesto de sonrisa. Se le veía serio y tenso, tan tenso que sus muñecas comenzaron a dolerle – no sigas con esto, ándate mejor, olvídalo – el alcohol se estaba yendo del cuerpo de Sirius, de a poco, porque encarar a Snape nunca era tan entretenido como cuando se estaba sobrio. _

_Remus se encontraba de pie al lado de la pared donde provenía el mal olor, se inclinó para oler mejor y se dio cuenta que una pequeña nube de humo subía desde las plantas marchitas. Se arrodilló para ver qué era, cuando de pronto encontró una botella de whiskey vacía. _

- ¿Quieres tomar? – Lily negó con la cabeza, agradeciéndole a su amigo por la caja de jugo que le invitaba. Se encontraban en la biblioteca.

Otra tarde más de estudio, antes de los exámenes finales del año. Quedaba poco para volverse grandes, para dejar todo lo de preparatoria en el pasado.

Remus había mejorado bastante desde las últimas pruebas, y Lily se sentía completamente orgullosa y agradecida, por todos los momentos con su amigo y todas esas charlas y tardes de estudio.

- Hoy no hemos hablado – le dijo Lily a Remus, quien le sonreía apenado.

- Es que he estado moviéndome mucho – mintió el joven, la verdad es que no había querido entablar conversación con la pelirroja, porque no podía seguir sintiéndose un mal amigo. Lily había sido una gran persona con él y él… le escondía un terrible secreto.

- Tampoco he hablado mucho con James – Remus notó el semblante entristecido de la joven, quien le sonrió por un momento y se dispuso a sacar sus cuadernos de la mochila - ¿Están bien ustedes dos hoy?

Remus se sorprendió por la pregunta.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Los vi hablando seriamente, en la hora de almuerzo… casi discutiendo – Lily miró a Remus a los ojos, con calma, intentando no dejar ver su curiosidad. Remus titubeó.

- Nada, no era nada – espetó – simplemente charlas entre chicos

Lily se mordió su labio inferior y bajó su mirada, para luego volver a mirar a su amigo con un brillo en sus ojos, diferente al de antes. Remus sintió un calor en su estómago al ver su rostro.

- ¿Preguntó por mí? – Remus se esperaba una pregunta como esa.

Le sonrió, sintiéndose pésimo por ello, y le dijo que sí, cuando sabía que era un no.

_- ¿Sí? ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Snape, con tono serio. James golpeó a Sirius en el brazo para que dejara de sonreírle como estúpido._

_- Seguro, de todas maneras somos cuatro contra uno – Snape frunció el ceño – tu palabra contra la nuestra_

_- Claro, y ahora me dirás que el Director le creerá a los que siempre andan buscando y creando problemas en vez de al alumno con honores – Sirius rió, a carcajadas. James soltó una risa – creí que eras más inteligente que esto, Black. Pero claro, robar unos exámenes no te hacen tan inteligente después de todo - Peter se quedó en silencio y Remus seguía mirando la botella de alcohol entre sus manos. Creía haberla visto antes._

_Se percató segundos después de que el humo provenía de un bulto pequeño en el suelo. Movió algunas hojas para cerciorarse, cuando observó un cigarro prendido aún. Sintió luego sus manos olorosas y sucias. Se las miró y olió. _

_Olían a whiskey._

El plan ya estaba listo.

Todo saldría a la perfección y podría por fin mostrarle a Lily lo que James le escondía.

Por fin, Lily dejaría de pensar en James y comenzaría a pensar en él como alguien más que su simple amigo.

_- Eres un perdedor, Snape, ahora no me cabe duda de que tus padres nunca estén presentes en tu vida, y que ningún alumno del colegio pueda mantener una conversación contigo de más de un segundo. Siempre estás solo… - Snape lo observó, furioso. James sintió temor de lo que podría hacer, ya que se encontraba con los puños apretados y con intención de abalanzarse contra ellos. En eso, Sirius sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo y prendió el cigarro que tenía en su boca – y siempre lo estarás._

_Snape se movió rápidamente y le quitó el cigarrillo encendido, con ímpetu y fuerza. Se le notaba exaltado, furioso, enojado. Su mirada lo decía todo, y la sonrisa de Sirius no mejoraba la situación. James se acercó más a él._

_- Veremos quién será el que se quede solo – espetó Severus, casi en un murmullo, lanzando el cigarrillo lo más lejos posible._

_Pero Remus se dio cuenta._

- ¿Estás bien?

James movió la cabeza, como intentando ahuyentar sus sueños en los que Lily le gritaba por haberle mentido. Horas antes, en Lenguas, había soñado con Lily besando a Snape. Asqueroso

- Lily anda preguntando por ti – volvió a hablarle Remus, quien se recostó a su lado en el jardín del colegio – supongo que no has hablado con ella en todo el día.

- Conversamos un rato antes de almuerzo… - se notaba deprimido. Remus lo observó con interés – la verdad es que no quiero hablar con ella.

Remus se hizo la idea de que era por el tema del que hablaron esa mañana.

- La idea no es que te alejes de ella – James se tapó su rostro con sus brazos, más para no mirar a Remus que por el sol que le golpeaba las mejillas.

- Creí que podría decirle, o dejar que todo se calmara un poco – Remus bajó la mirada – pero no puedo, no quiero mirarla a los ojos y contarle todo lo que ocurrió. Cada vez que me la encuentro, tomo otro camino, o hablo con otra persona.

Sirius se apareció por los jardines cuando Remus le golpeó el brazo a su amigo en señal de apoyo. Peter venía tras él.

- ¿Hablaste? ¿o pensaste en cuándo decirle? – Preguntó Sirius exaltado - ¿o llegué a tiempo, para detenerte? – Remus y James lo miraron, extrañado – vi a Snape conversando con el Director hace unos minutos.

- ¿Y qué? – Sirius abrió sus manos en señal de sorpresa – puede ser cualquier cosa.

James recordó las veces en que se enfrentó a Snape, las veces en que él lo amenazó con las pruebas que supuestamente tenía, y recordó que nunca se lo dijo a sus amigos.

Tal vez no era cualquier cosa.

- Remus, ¿Snape se quedó con los exámenes esa noche? – Lupin miró a James, extrañado, y asintió con la cabeza. Todos los demás se miraron sorprendidos.

_Quiso avisar, decirles que dejaran de pelearse y que debían irse, que pronto comenzaría el fuego a ser más grande, pero no alcanzó a decirles ni a apagar el cigarro, porque otro más había caído en aquellas plantas secas, rociadas de alcohol. Un fuego se alzó ante los ojos de Remus, quien se cayó de espaldas en un intento de alejarse._

_Sirius y Snape no podían creer lo que veían._

_Como eran muchas plantas secas, el fuego no se demoró en propagarse. Remus pensaba que era imposible que algo así ocurriera por dos cigarros encendidos, pero el alcohol lo había empeorado todo. _

_James alcanzó el brazo de Sirius, intentó moverlo de su lugar, pero no podía, estaba perplejo. ¿Había sido su cigarrillo el que inició tal incendio?_

_Snape aún se encontraba atónito, pero reaccionó para coger los papeles de las manos de Sirius. Se los arrebató segundos antes de alejarse unos pasos de ellos._

_- ¡Peter, llama a los bomberos! – exclamó James, dirigiéndose a su amigo quien veía cómo Remus volvía a ellos con una botella de alcohol en sus manos. Snape notó lo parecida que se le hacía esa botella – ¡desde tu casa!_

_Por suerte Peter vivía una casa más lejos, al frente. Salió corriendo hacia el teléfono._

_Sirius notó que Snape se había llevado sus exámenes, por lo que se le acercó para golpearlo._

_- ¡Eres un idiota! – Snape alzó las hojas, con un gesto desafiante._

_- Ahora tengo pruebas, las tengo, y puedo culparlos – Sirius se detuvo._

_- ¡Espera! – Exclamó James, Snape lo miró – no fue Sirius quien lanzó ese cigarro – Snape se tensó por completo, no dejaba de mirar el fuego – y somos todos testigos de eso._

Lily había salido de su última clase, con la esperanza de encontrarse con James. Pero no lo vio en los pasillos, ni cerca de su casillero. Ya se sentía una acechadora, lo venía buscando todo el día.

Y justo en el momento en que se olvidó de buscarlo, lo encontró. Afuera de la oficina del Director, se notaba extraño.

- Lily – dijo casi en un murmullo. La joven le sonrió y se le acercó interesada.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – James sonrió levemente y se desordenó el cabello con la mano, algo nervioso – no te he visto.

- Bien, muy bien – Lily se sintió por un momento un estorbo para el chico. Pensó que tal vez, ya no le interesaba hablar con ella – disculpa, estoy en medio de algo.

En ese momento, Snape salió de la oficina del Director, miró a James directamente a los ojos y sonrió fríamente. A James se el erizó la piel.

- Snape – su amiga lo saludó con ternura. El joven se le acercó.

- Debo decirte algo – murmuró, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que James escuchara. Snape le lanzó una última mirada al joven y se alejó con Lily, por el pasillo.

El corazón de James se exaltó por completo. Sabía de lo que era capaz Snape, y ya había pasado bastante tiempo como para que lo culparan por el incendio, por lo que no estaba perdiendo nada.

James entró a la oficina del Director enseguida, para terminar rápido con el asunto.

- Potter – espetó, con mirada fija – qué bueno que has aparecido, contigo quería hablar.

James se asustó, sentándose en la silla frente al Director. Se desordenó el cabello más de cinco veces.

_- No… no pueden decirlo, no pueden_

_- ¿Sabes tú lo que le hacen a los niños de nuestra edad por incendiar casas? – espetó Sirius, casi gritando. Snape lo observó asustado._

_Remus intentó calmarlos, pero todos pudieron notar que ya era momento de alejarse. El fuego seguía encendido, era mucho como para apagarlo con alguna chaqueta o botella de agua. Peter volvió desde su casa, por suerte nadie se había despertado aún._

_- ¡Lo diré todo! ¡Diré que ustedes fueron! – Snape se encontraba fuera de sus casillas. Sirius seguía mirándolo asesinamente y James intentaba calmarlos._

_- Tengo una idea… - espetó James - Haremos un trato – todos lo escucharon. _

- Severus Snape acudió a mí con información importante, sobre el robo de unos exámenes – James tragó saliva – hace años.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y por qué me necesita? – el Director lo miró, con tensión en su rostro.

- Me dijo que no sabía quién había sido el culpable, ya que los encontró por casualidad – James bajó la mirada, pero volvió a pegar sus ojos en los del Director, para no crear sospechas – todo el colegio sabe que Severus Snape es uno de nuestros mejores alumnos, por lo que él no pudo haber sido… además, hay una letra escrita en los exámenes robados que no concuerda con la suya.

James lo miró extrañado.

- Ahora, sé que este es un tema antiguo y que nunca se supo quién fue ni se buscó sospechosos. Sólo quería saber si usted tenía algún tipo de información que me pueda brindar – el Director le sonrió ahora, levemente – ya sabes, eras tan revoltoso en esos años… serías mi siguiente sospechoso.

James intento reír, relajadamente.

- No sé nada, lo admito, robarlos parecía una gran idea en ese momento, pero no lo necesitaba. Usted sabía por mis maestros que siempre lograba aprobar de curso – el Director asintió, sonriendo.

- ¿Me permites, de todas formas? – estiró un brazo, esperando a que el joven le entregara su mochila.

Cogió un cuaderno cualquiera de James y lo abrió. Sacó los papeles robados y comparó la letra.

- Muy bien, muchacho, no le digas a nadie que hice esto, ¿eh? Pero me carcomía la curiosidad – James suspiró, aliviado, al recibir el cuaderno de vuelta.

- ¿Sabe? Lo podría demandar por culparme injustamente – bromeó James. El Director lo miró serio, hasta que James rió. Juntos sonrieron.

- Ahora vete, debo seguir trabajando – James se despidió y salió apresuradamente de la oficina. Debía encontrar a Snape, por haber hecho lo que hizo. Podría haber sido peor lo ocurrido.

El colegio ya estaba vacío, todos los jóvenes se habían ido a casa y sus amigos no se veían por ninguna parte.

Pero Snape sí.

Se encontraba a la vuelta de un pasillo, cerca de unos casilleros, esperando a alguien.

James se le acercó, con paso rápido y cogiendo fuertemente la mochila, controlando su fuerza.

- ¿Te crees chistoso, eh? – le dijo mientras caminaba hacia él. Snape llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Así das las gracias? – Espetó Snape, para el asombro de James – te salvé el pellejo, Potter, si no hubiese inventado esa letra, el Director hubiese buscado cualquier excusa para culparte. Las consecuencias de ser un cretino.

- ¡No es verdad! – exclamó el joven, exasperado por el actuar de Snape. Se detuvo unos segundos para respirar, y se desordenó el cabello otra vez más. Un nuevo hábito que había obtenido, sin saber el por qué.

- Te noto muy enojado, Potter – Snape sonreía – Bueno, ¿puedes irte? Espero a alguien.

- ¡No, Snape! Estoy cansado de ti, cansado de todo esto. ¡Habíamos hecho un trato! – exclamó, sosteniendo más fuerte su mochila.

_- Nadie dirá nada, nadie será el culpable. Pero tú, Snape, no nos acusarás con el Director por los exámenes – espetó James._

_- Mi madre no puede saber que ayudé a robarlos – dijo Remus – ni que gracias a ellos pude pasar de curso con buena nota._

_- Nadie lo sabrá, y nadie hablará del incendio, ¿entendido?_

_Todos asintieron, pero Remus estaba preocupado. De quién podría ser esa casa, que ahora tenía una pared algo negra por las llamas._

_Pobre familia._

- Eso fue hace años, Potter, además te advertí que si te alejabas de Lily podrías estar libre de todo esto, pero no lo hiciste – James notó cómo la rabia surgía en Snape al tocar ese tema – seguiste haciendo de tus juegos con ella. Tú me hiciste hacer esto.

- ¿Estás loco? – Snape sonrió – el trato era claro.

Snape observó una figura a espaldas de James, y sonrió aún más para sus adentros.

- ¿Ese trato que hiciste? ¿En el que todos tus amiguitos guardaban silencio del incendio que había provocado el cigarro de Sirius? ¿El que quemó todas las plantas de la casa de Lily? – James lo miraba atónito, furioso, sin entender por qué Snape le hablaba de manera tan extraña – pudiste parar el incendio, James, pudiste hacer algo. Pero estabas tan enfrascado n los exámenes que robaste, en el alcohol y las risas, en haber aprobado el curso de manera ilegal… - James bufó, exasperado – que no te diste cuenta.

- No me vengas con tonteras, idiota – espetó, cogiéndolo de la camisa, levantándolo menos de un centímetro del suelo, cuando una voz detrás de él lo llamó.

- James

_Después de esa noche, Remus prometió estudiar para las pruebas y esforzarse por ser buen alumno, con un remordimiento enorme por lo sucedido. _

_Al día siguiente se supo que no hubo heridos ni problemas con la estructura de la casa, ya que no fue un incendio muy grande como para acabar con ella. Pero sí, en las fotos del noticiero se veía la casa con la pared negra, un recordatorio para aquella familia de algo que no tenía que suceder._

- Lily – murmuró James, sorprendido, soltando a Snape y dándose media vuelta. Severus mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo peculiar – Lily, lo que escuchaste… no fue así…

- Creo saber bien cómo fue – espetó la joven, dolida, avergonzada por haber confiado en que James era el mismo de antes, en que su amistad era algo valioso – Snape ya me había dicho, no quería creerlo – James se acercó a ella – Ahora lo creo.

Pero Lily se alejó.

- No quiero hablar contigo – espetó, al notar que James intentaba decirle algo. La joven se alejó, con paso rápido.

Snape pasó al lado de James, golpeándole el hombro y sonriéndole maliciosamente.

James no podía creerlo.

Lily se había enterado de la peor manera, todo porque él no pudo decírselo, porque la estuvo evitando todo el día, por desinteresarse de ella e interesarse en lo que Snape tramaba.

Claramente lo había subestimado.

Ahora, por primera vez en la vida, James Potter no sabía qué hacer.

- Lily, te lo dije – le decía Snape, cansado por correr detrás de ella y hablarle al mismo tiempo. Lily miraba el suelo mientras salía caminando de los terrenos del colegio – Potter no era quien tú creías, él no puede cambiar.

- Cállate, Snape, por favor – espetó la joven, deteniéndose junto al muchacho, mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos.

Snape se sorprendió por verla tan dolida, se acercó a ella y le acarició una mejilla, para secarle una lágrima que iba a caer. Pero Lily lo miró de manera extraña, nunca antes vista por Snape. El chico se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

- Pensé que esto te serviría… para darte cuenta – una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Lily – pensé que así… te darías cuenta de que estoy a tu lado, de que siempre lo he estado.

- Snape, no sé qué pensar ahora, no sé qué decirte – se encontraba demasiado apenada, no podía creer que James haya sido parte de algo tan terrible, y Remus y Snape.

- Pero… ahora que ya no tenemos secretos… podríamos intentarlo – Lily lo miró extrañada – intentar ser algo más que amigos.

- Estás loco – murmuró, con un gesto de molestia en su rostro, continuando con su camino. Snape la siguió.

- ¿Por qué no? Podríamos ser felices juntos

- Me estás asustando, Severus, detente – espetó la joven, intentando caminar más rápido que él, pero el joven la cogió de un brazo con fuerza. Lily se asustó y se soltó con violencia - ¡Detente!

Snape se detuvo, perplejo.

- ¡No voy a estar contigo ni seremos alguna vez más que amigos! – Snape la miró fijamente – porque eso eres, ¡sólo eso! Mi mejor amigo, que aún no entiende que no podría estar con él… porque si alguna vez se hubiese podido, ya se habría dado – Snape sintió cómo un balde de agua fría le caía sobre los hombros – no te amo como tú crees… y ahora estoy mucho más confundida que antes, después de tu historia y lo que acaba de ocurrir con James… así que no me busques – dijo casi en un murmullo – por favor, no me busques más.

Snape se quedó de pie, en medio de la acera, observando cómo su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida se alejaba, algo que él estuvo intentando evitar todo este tiempo.

A fin de cuentas, esa sensación de haber perdido a su Lily volvió, esta vez para quedarse.

_Pasaron las semanas luego del incendio, y la vida de Sirius, James, Remus y Peter volvió a la normalidad. _

_Nadie supo de los exámenes robados ni del incendio, ni tampoco de aquél joven a quien sí le cambió la vida. _

_Aquél joven que vivía en la misma calle de la casa con la pared y plantas quemadas, aquél que intentaba no mirarla cada mañana, camino a la escuela. Aquél que conocía a la niña que vivía allí._

_Aquél que hizo todo lo que pudo para ayudarla, de cualquier manera, ya haya sido tonta o inútil, pero estar ahí. Aquél que quería sentirse mejor después de lo ocurrido. _

_Nadie supo de Snape, quien se terminó enamorando de Lilian Evans_


	8. Ignorancia

****Se realizó un pequeño cambio en el título, sin ninguna influencia en el capítulo. Fue sólo para que los títulos estuviesen en un mejor orden.

**Con segundas intenciones**

Por ClockyEvans

**Capítulo ocho: Ignorancia**

De pronto, el mundo de Lily se había estropeado tanto que hubiese jurado estar soñando cada vez que despertaba por las mañanas.

Ya no le dirigía la palabra a James, tampoco a Snape. Estaba enojada, dolida. Había estado todo el día siguiente al encuentro distanciada de ellos. No estaba acostumbrada a cosas como esas, por lo que al día siguiente al encuentro, un martes, no se presentó al colegio. Lilian Evans no era de aquellas personas que huía, pero cada vez que veía a James acercarse, algo en su estómago se presentaba y sentía tensión.

No le hacía bien, para nada.

Pero James no hacía otra cosa que buscarla. Para él era complicada la situación, ya que nunca había metido tanto la pata, sólo una vez cuando engañó a su, en ese entonces, novia y ella lo supo. Pero unas flores, unas palabras cursis y una mirada de arrepentimiento lo arreglaron todo.

Lily no era así.

Sabía que cualquier cosa que le dijera no serviría.

Por suerte, tenía a sus amigos para animarlo.

- ¡Ese hijo de su madre! – exclamó Sirius molesto, enrabiado, con el rostro enrojecido y las pupilas contraídas. Peter le tuvo miedo - ¡Sabía que algo así pasaría!

- Nadie lo sabía – dijo Remus, con calma – fue un golpe bajo.

James asintió. Se recostó sobre la mesa del casino y bajó la mirada.

- Y ahora Lily no me habla, cada vez que intento acercarme a ella, se aleja – Remus asintió, guardando silencio.

- ¿De qué me perdí? Evans ahora no es lo importante – Remus observó a Sirius con una mueca de molestia – el problema es que ella sabe que fuimos nosotros.

- No creo haber nombrado a alguno de ustedes cuando ella apareció – murmuró James. Sirius lo miró.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Peter, acercándose a James. Remus negó con la cabeza y corrió el rostro, para mirar afuera del lugar, hacia la calle.

- Lo bueno es que ya no tendremos problemas con los exámenes – espetó Remus. Sirius y Peter asintieron – tan sólo eso nos faltaba.

- Ya habían pasado años, no creo que el Director se haya tomado la molestia de buscar al culpable – Sirius miraba a Remus fijamente.

Mientras, James no podía dejar de pensar en Lily.

¿Qué tendría que hacer para poder hablar con ella?

- No creo que con ese estado de ánimo ella quiera hablar contigo – James se dio cuenta que ahora se encontraba solo en la mesa con Remus. Sirius y Peter, al parecer, se habían ido.

Levantó su torso y miró a su amigo, sonriendo (pero Remus notó algo diferente en él).

- Algo tendré que hacer, ¿no?

- ¿Irás a su casa más tarde?

- No creo… sería inútil, no querrá verme. Esperaré hasta mañana, hablaré con ella cuando la vea por la escuela – Remus negó con la cabeza.

- Mira, vengo conociendo a Lily hace no mucho tiempo, pero me puedo dar cuenta que si ya faltó un día a clases por lo que ocurrió, entonces otro día no marcará diferencia.

James comprendió que de verdad había herido a Lily, sin querer ni saberlo. Se sintió un completo estúpido, por todo, porque él había hecho pasar a la joven por dolientes momentos, desde que se alejó de ella cuando pequeños hasta ese día, de haberse guardado lo del incendio, cuando él la conocía hace años.

Había actuado como un idiota. Lily no se merecía eso.

El poco ánimo que le había transmitido Remus de ir a verla y hablarle se esfumó. Ahora, no quería ni mirarla a los ojos.

Y mientras James se quedaba soñando despierto, recordando el rostro de decepción de la pelirroja, Lily padecía insomnio. Pero aún así se encontraba en pie a las siete de la mañana, ese martes.

Bajó al primer piso a servirse el desayuno, a lavar su ropa, a secar y guardar los platos mojados en la cocina, ordenó el living y el comedor, como también el segundo piso casi por completo, fue en busca del diario y alguna que otra carta, y aprovechó de leer algo.

Ya no sentía pasión por la jardinería, cuando se encontraba en la cocina, pudo observar el jardín, la tierra y las flores que alguna vez plantó, desordenado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, cuando fue a casa de Snape y terminó llorando.

Si su madre estuviese viva, se sentiría con la fuerza para terminar el trabajo de arreglar el jardín, pero no la sentía. Por eso, buscaba cualquier otra tarea que hacer para no pensar en ello.

Subió al dormitorio de sus padres. Petunia había estado ahí, buscando cosas y llevándoselas, por lo que se encontraba bastante incompleto desde la última vez que Lily entró. Por suerte Petunia no leía, Lily dudaba de que supiera.

En la pequeña biblioteca de su madre, buscó algún libro para entretenerse.

Terminó encontrando un pequeño diario de vida.

"_Día viernes, nuestra Lily nació. Pesando dos kilos cuatrocientos gramos, unos ojos verdes como los de su abuelo, pero más lindos. Su cabello tiene indicios de ser pelirrojo, pero aún no se nota. Espero que así sea, dicen que los de cabello anaranjado tienen suerte. De seguro mi Lily tendrá suerte en su vida"_

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven. Siguió leyendo y pensó que tal vez su madre escribió por última vez. Se interesó en ese escrito, y buscó en las últimas páginas.

Claramente, el diario no estaba completo. Su madre había escrito para el nacimiento de Lily y Petunia, pero no mucho después de aquellos acontecimientos. Hasta hace cinco años, que volvió a escribir.

Lily llegó a la última página con algo escrito. Su corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido. Perdió la sonrisa para darle paso a un gesto de nerviosismo y ansiedad.

"_Petunia y Lily siguen peleando. Me gustaría hacer algo para que se hicieran amigas, pero Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas. Nadie elige a su familia._

_Día lunes, Lily se fue al colegio. Se veía linda, sonriente, me pregunto si habrá conocido a alguien. Nunca más se le vio con ese niñito, James Potter, pero no la veía así desde que se juntaba con él. ¿Será que habrán vuelto a hablar? Desearía tener una conversación con ella sobre este tema, creo que le serviría conocer cómo fue mi experiencia con su padre. Nunca está de más"  
><em>

Punto final. Ningún párrafo nuevo, ninguna oración extra. Ese pequeño escrito había sido lo último que su madre había escrito en aquél diario. Y Lily sintió tristeza, porque esa conversación de la que hablaba su madre, nunca se concretó.

Desearía haber escuchado su historia, tanto que le serviría ahora mismo.

- Cuánto te extraño, mamá – murmuró, para luego darse cuenta que se encontraba sola en la habitación. Que su madre no estaba ahí para escucharla decir eso, que nadie se encontraba ahí para abrazarla o confortarla. Snape ya no estaba a su lado para apoyarla, ni James para decirle alguna broma para hacerla reír.

Se sintió idiota por haber dicho eso. ¿Desde cuándo Lilian Evans creía que las palabras tenían más peso que los actos?

Bajó las escaleras con prisa y se acercó a la ventana, con vista al jardín. Arreglarlo sería la mejor manera de recordar a su madre, de decirle cuánto la quería y extrañaba.

De pronto, un golpe en la puerta. Suave, desconocido.

- Lily – poco escuchaba desde la cocina, por lo que se acercó a la puerta – Lily, sé que estás ahí.

Snape se encontraba con una mano en su bolsillo y la otra sobre la puerta, con el cabello recogido en las orejas y una mirada apenada, llamando a su amiga.

- Lily, sólo quiero hablar contigo – la joven se abrazó los brazos y bajó la mirada, dudando de si deseaba verlo – no te he podido pedir disculpas por todo lo que ocurrió, no quise que saliera de aquella manera.

Nada. El joven no recibió ningún ruido ni palabra por parte de Lily. Ésta simplemente tocó la puerta.

- Lily… - murmuró Snape – por favor…

Nada.

El joven se dio media vuelta, indeciso si insistir o no, y se dirigió a la escuela. Solo.

Lily notó que ya no había ruido por el otro lado de la puerta. Se alejó calmadamente y se quedó de pie, al lado de la mesa de la entrada, pensando.

Dándose cuenta, segundos más tarde, que entre las cartas que estaban junto al papel de diario, una de ellas tenía algo pintado de rojo. Lo encontró extraño, por lo que no se demoró en abrirla y leerla. Se dio cuenta que era del Banco.

Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro, lo contrario a una sonrisa.

Usualmente Lilian Evans habría enseguida buscado alguna forma de arreglar las cosas, se habría comenzado a preocupar, buscando información o pidiendo ayuda, pero en esos momentos, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue dedicarse al jardín de su madre.

Sólo por ella, y para ella.

* * *

><p>- ¿Así que ahora eres Snape el redentor? – espetó Sirius. Se le notaba por sus cejas que estaba molesto. Severus, frente a él en los jardines del colegio, lo quedó mirando, serio - ¿Te crees chistoso con todo el numerillo que hiciste el otro día?<p>

- No te entrometas, Black.

- Me entrometo, porque estuviste a punto de ahogarnos como nunca – Snape sonrió, fríamente.

- Hice lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y qué te detenía antes? – Snape se quedó en silencio, mirando a Sirius. Éste le sonrió – Yo creo que también debería hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo - y se le abalanzó, propinándole un golpe en la mandíbula. Snape contraatacó con un golpe en la mejilla, pero para Sirius era una simple caricia.

A los pocos minutos, la profesora McAnn los separó. Pronto, estuvieron los dos en la oficina del Director, con el ojo morado y sangre en los labios.

Pero se sintió bien, pensó Sirius… muy bien.

* * *

><p>Había pasado ya todo un día sin que Lily se apareciera por el colegio. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no se sentía preparada para ir.<p>

Y había pasado todo un día sin que James se atreviera a ir a verla. Hasta hoy, miércoles.

Un golpe en la puerta fue el aviso de que alguien la estaba buscando. No podía ser Snape, ya que había ido, igual que el día anterior, por la mañana a verla.

Otro golpe, pero Lily no se acercaba a la puerta. Sólo se mantenía en la sala, de pie, inmóvil.

Un golpe más, y luego un silencio reinó.

Lily se acercó a la ventana, para ver quién podría ser, pero se lamentó por haberlo hecho, ya que James Potter se encontraba mirándola de regreso, con una leve sonrisa y mirada apenada.

No podía no abrirle la puerta ni inventar que no estaba en casa.

- Lily… - murmuró el joven cuando tuvo a la pelirroja cara a cara – noté que no has estado yendo al colegio.

- No – espetó – no es lo que necesito en estos momentos.

James se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer ni dónde mirar.

- ¿Puedo entrar? Necesito hablar contigo – Lily había aprendido de su padre que todos merecen una oportunidad para decir las cosas, para dar su punto de vista, su propia versión. Fue el recuerdo de esto lo que hizo que Lily le brindara el paso a James para entrar a su casa.

No se sentó, simplemente se alejó unos pasos y se quedó de pie, mirándolo. James cerró la puerta detrás de él y guardó silencio. Se intercambiaron miradas durante unos minutos.

- Agradecería que hablaras – dijo Lily, cruzándose de brazos.

- Perdón – murmuró James – perdóname

Lily había estado esperando escuchar esas palabras por parte de James desde el lunes, pero no entendía por qué en esos momentos no le habían generado ninguna sensación de satisfacción, como estaba esperando.

- ¿Así, nada más? – James la miró, extrañado – ¿no me explicarás nada? Siento como si hubiésemos vuelto a ser unos niños, a ese día en que sin explicaciones te alejaste.

- No, no se trata de eso – Lily lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido – fue un accidente, nadie quiso que ocurriera.

- Y nadie hizo algo por arreglarlo, tampoco – espetó la joven.

- Remus fue el que encontró otro cigarro encendido cerca de las plantas, y un olor a whiskey – Lily bufó – enserio, no fue nuestra culpa.

- Entiendo que el incendio haya sido un accidente, pero que no me lo hayas dicho… eso fue tu elección.

James apretó sus puños, sintiéndose impotente.

- Entiende, Lily, no podía decírtelo.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Tan difícil era para ti?

- Nos habíamos alejado un año antes – Lily bajó la mirada - ¡no te dirigía la palabra hace un año! ¿Cómo iba a poder decirte que yo había estado presente cuando se incendió tu casa?

James estaba hablando fuerte, un poco más y gritaba. Lily lo miró, fijamente.

- Podrías haberlo intentado… - James intentó acercarse, quería abrazarla o sólo tocarla – ahora ya es muy tarde. ¿Crees que fue lindo saberlo por Snape?

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?

- Te creo, James, ¡te creo! – Exclamó la joven – lo que me duele es que… tú me conocías de antes.

James se detuvo en su intento por acercarse y guardó silencio. Entendía que no podía hacer nada contra eso. Había cagado todo lo que logró con Lily en estos últimos meses. Si le hubiese dicho antes…

Lily se acercó a la puerta, caminando por al lado de James. La abrió y observó al joven. Éste, con paso calmado pero abatido, se fue.

- Una última cosa… no te enojes con Remus – Lily lo miró sorprendida – cuando te venga a ver, si es que viene... piensa bien las cosas, por el bien de tus amigos.

Lily se quedó mirándolo.

- Te perdono, James, enserio – el joven la miró, con ojos apenados – te perdono cualquier cosa que hayas hecho de la que te arrepientas… pero no te quiero volver a ver, no más.

* * *

><p>Snape había soñado con Lily todas las noches desde que vio su rostro de desilusión, junto con esas palabras tan odiadas por el joven: <em>"eso eres, ¡sólo eso! Mi mejor amigo, que aún no entiende que no podría estar con él".<em>

Lamentaba la manera en que todo había salido. No quería hacerle daño a Lily, simplemente quería hacerle entender cómo era James y qué escondía.

Pero, luego lo pensó bien.

Él también le estuvo escondiendo el secreto a Lily. Él fue el que lanzó el cigarro, él se hizo amigo de ella luego del accidente y no le dijo nada, él fue el cobarde.

Ahora, la joven no le abría la puerta ni lo recibía en su casa.

- Me odia – murmuró, más para sí.

Se tocó el ojo morado que Sirius le había dejado como regalo, aguantando las punzadas de dolor.

Pensó que él se había buscado todo eso, él tenía la culpa. Pero sus intentos de culpar a Potter habían sido mayores que sus intentos de darse cuenta de cómo estaba actuando.

Debía hacer algo, para recuperar el cariño de Lily. Tal vez, un regalo, un peluche, una flor. La verdad es que Snape nunca se había encontrado frente a esta situación y le resultaba completamente incómoda, pero algo debía hacer… no podía dejar que la joven estuviese mal.

Camino a su casa, aquél miércoles, vio que las luces donde Lily estaban encendidas. Se acercó para ver por la ventana y la vio, acarreando cajas y guardando cosas dentro de ellas.

Se asustó por un momento. ¿Es que acaso Lily se estaba mudando?

Caminó por al lado de la casa, hacia el jardín trasero. Todo se veía más ordenado de la última vez que lo vio. Había más flores plantadas y había bolsas de abono, como si Lily hubiese estado trabajando en el jardín.

Sonrió, sintiendo un agrado en su interior.

- ¿Severus? – Exclamó la joven, saliendo por la puerta trasera - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Lily! – se sorprendió, cogiendo fuertemente su mochila.

- ¿Me estás espiando? – Snape negó con la cabeza, varias veces. Lilian se cruzó de brazos.

- Quería verte – se acercó a ella – necesito hablar contigo.

- Mira… - espetó, con cansancio en su voz – estoy bastante ocupada ahora.

- Es sólo un momento el que necesito – le dijo, con mirada esperanzada. Lily lo miró unos segundos, a los ojos, desconfiando, pero luego le asintió con la cabeza – quería pedirte perdón por cómo salieron las cosas… mi intención no era herirte.

- Lo sé, Severus, entiendo – Snape se sorprendió por lo calmada que demostraba estar la pelirroja, nada que ver con su carácter, el lunes – entiendo que querías ayudarme, sabías lo que guardaba James.

- Sí, mi única intención era que te pudieras dar cuenta de quién en realidad es – Lily se acarició un brazo, bajando la mirada – pero, al parecer te demostré que yo tampoco soy la persona más honesta contigo…

Lily lo miró, escuchándolo detenidamente.

- Yo me sentí terrible luego de lo ocurrido, por lo que quise acercarme a ti, para poder ayudarte de alguna manera. Así, nos fuimos haciendo amigos… nos llevamos bien enseguida – Lily sonrió, melancólicamente – y pude apoyarte en tus cosas, pude estar ahí para ti. No me arrepiento de eso. Lo único que lamento es no haberte dicho desde un principio lo que había pasado en realidad.

Lily quería llorar, pero no delante de Snape.

- Te lo agradezco – murmuró.

- Quiero que entiendas, que mis intenciones nunca fueron negativas. Nunca quise que te sintieras mal o dolida… - Lily le sonrió.

- Gracias, Severus, aprecio mucho lo que me dices – Snape no le sonrió, simplemente se mantuvo de pie, mirándola – y creo que nuestra amistad es muy valiosa como para que se pierda. Has estado ahí para mí desde hace mucho, gracias.

Snape sonrió.

- Pensé que no me dejarías hablarte – rió, levemente. Lily le sonrió, con ternura – gracias a ti – se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Lily lo invitó a pasar.

Aquella noche, varias cajas fueron llenadas por Lily y Snape. La joven le contó lo que había ocurrido con las cartas del Banco, de cómo le advertían que si no pagaba una alta cantidad de dinero, por todas las deudas e hipotecas, en un mes, tendría que vender la casa. La joven sabía que era algo imposible el conseguir el dinero en tan sólo en treinta días, por lo que había decidido por irse a vivir con su tía.

Snape la escuchó casi toda la noche y la ayudó con lo necesario, porque sintió que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella.

Lily sintió su apoyo y se lo agradeció. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, a pesar de las mentiras y los secretos. Snape siempre había sido un buen amigo.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche, Lilian comenzó a llenar cajas.<p>

Había hablado por teléfono con Petunia sobre las cartas que había recibido del Banco. Su hermana le dijo que sabía que no podía llevar a cabo todos los quehaceres de la casa, por sí sola, que no podía ser independiente. Lilian lo pensó bien y le dio la razón. Tal vez no correspondía que viviera sola a esa edad.

Petunia le dijo que hablara con tía Peggy, de tercer grado, que vivía dos ciudades más al sur de Lily y que siempre asistía a los asados que preparaba su padre en casa, por lo que recordaría a Lily enseguida. Así, le podría pedir quedarse por el fin de semana, mientras sacaban cosas de la casa.

- Si te comportas bien, tal vez te puedas ir a vivir con ella – le regañaba Petunia, al otro lado del teléfono – o si no, tendremos que ver si podemos recibirte en casa de Vernon.

Lily pensó que el mismísimo infierno sería más acogedor, pero no podía negarse. Necesitaba ayuda.

Por lo que se comunicó enseguida con su tía, le explicó su situación y acordaron encontrarse por el fin de semana. Más adelante, cuando Lily diera sus últimos exámenes, verían qué hacer.

Entonces, pensó en sus clases. Decidió ir ese jueves a la escuela, para poder hablar con el Director, para que la ayudara.

Jueves por la mañana, se encontraba en los pasillos del colegio. Remus y Sirius conversaban cerca de unos casilleros. Remus notó la presencia de la pelirroja y la vio pasar. Más allá, James conversaba con un joven, pero se detuvo a mirar a Lily. Remus se dio cuenta de esto, notando cómo Lily lo ignoró por completo.

- Está aquí – murmuró un James ansioso. Remus le asintió con la cabeza - ¿Me habrá visto?

- Creo que nos vio a los dos – espetó Remus – pero no me ha saludado.

Se encontraban en el pasillo, sin Sirius, porque estaba castigado por haber iniciado la pelea contra Snape. Tenía que cumplir con horarios en la biblioteca y además quedarse todas las noches a limpiar los pasillos del colegio, junto con Bobby Johns, el auxiliar de ochenta años de edad.

- Ella me dijo que no quería verme otra vez – seguían murmurando, como si alguien más pudiera oírlos – no creo que ahora quiera hablar conmigo.

- Yo creo que sí, James, ya han pasado tres días desde el lunes en que Snape habló – Remus le golpeó el hombro, en señal de apoyo – anda a buscarla.

James sintió una prisa por ir a verla, por todo su cuerpo. Se arregló la camisa y la mochila en su hombro, le sonrió a su amigo y se dirigió hacia donde se había perdido la joven.

Pero no la encontró enseguida, tuvo que darse varias vueltas y entrar a varios salones de clases para saber dónde estaba. Hasta que la vio salir de la oficina del Director, con el rostro pálido y sus ojos verdes, sin brillo.

Pensó en lo hermosa que se veía, aún en ese estado. Y la extrañó un poco.

- ¡Lily! – exclamó el joven, llamándola unos pasos más atrás que ella. Lily se dio cuenta de la presencia del joven - ¡Lily!

La joven intentó ignorarlo, pero James la siguió y la tomó de un brazo para quedar mirándose cara a cara.

- ¿No me entendiste el otro día? – espetó la joven. El chico la había puesto nerviosa.

- ¿Enserio no quieres hablar más conmigo? – James la miraba sorprendido. Lily guardó silencio. James sintió un vacío en su estómago, intentó disimularlo pero no pudo. Hasta en sus ojos se notó el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

No era dolor, era algo raro.

- Lily, ¿podemos hablar? – la voz de Remus salvó el momento incómodo, en silencio, entre los dos jóvenes. Lilian observó sorprendida a Remus, pero dio las gracias por su presencia. Le asintió y siguió caminando.

Remus volvió a golpear el hombro de James, esta vez con menos energía, mirándolo apenado.

- Lo intentaste, amigo – James asintió, observando a la cabellera pelirroja desaparecer – nos vemos más tarde.

Remus siguió a la joven hasta un asiento en el jardín, bajo un árbol que tapaba el sol, entregándoles sombra. Lily se sentó enseguida y se tapó el rostro con las manos (en ellas llevaba un par de papeles), para luego mirar hacia delante y respirar hondo. Remus la miró, extrañado, y se sentó.

- ¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó, para iniciar una conversación ya que la incomodidad le estaba ganando. Lily miró los papeles y luego lo miró a él, dudando – perdona si te molesta la pregunta.

- Daré exámenes libres – Remus la miró, extrañado – me voy donde una tía en unos días, no sé por cuánto tiempo… tal vez una semana o dos.

- Y darás los últimos exámenes desde casa – Lily asintió, bajando la mirada. Remus se dio cuenta de que el momento había llegado - perdona por no haber ido a tu casa estos días – Lily no se inmutó con las palabras de Remus, tampoco lo miró – sé que has estado enojada.

- ¿Por qué lo sabes? – espetó. Remus tragó saliva y se frotó las manos en los pantalones, en señal de nerviosismo.

- Supe lo que pasó con Snape y James, y cómo te enteraste de todo…

Lily lo miró. No se sorprendió de lo que Remus le decía porque escuchó lo que había dicho Snape el lunes, todos los amigos de James estuvieron involucrados en el incendio. Y aparte, James ya le había dicho que el joven trataría de hablar con ella, es decir, sabía algo del asunto. Pero no podía sentirse molesta con Remus.

- No importa – le dijo, calmándose.

- A mí me importa, me siento terrible por no haberte dicho antes…

- Entiendo que fue un accidente, Remus, y entiendo que no me dijeras, pasó hace tiempo y en ese entonces, no nos conocíamos.

Remus comprendió, entonces, el por qué su amiga se encontraba molesta con Snape. Éste había sido su amigo y nunca le dijo.

- ¿Y qué hay con James? – preguntó, sin pensarlo, pero el arrepentimiento no se apareció por ningún lado – si se puede saber, ¿por qué estás molesta con él?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te ha dicho algo? – Lily parecía interesada, pero a la vez nerviosa.

- Me había dicho que no querías hablar con él, que te habías enojado – Lily bajó la mirada – pero no entiendo, porque con James te hiciste amiga mucho después que conmigo.

Lily se quedó en silencio. Escuchó cómo el viento afuera provocaba ruidos con los árboles, pero la mirada de Remus se encontraba ante sus ojos y no era fácil ignorarla. Entonces, cedió.

- Es distinto con James.

Era distinto, porque con James compartió casi toda su infancia, compartió secretos de cuando niña que nadie más sabía, compartió momentos en los que su amistad era lo más importante. Era distinto, porque James la había conocido de mucho antes, ¿cómo podía ser que el cariño que se tenían se haya esfumado tan pronto?

Pero Remus pensó, tal vez, que era porque cada vez que Lily hablaba del joven, un rubor le aparecía en el rostro y sus ojos optaban por un brillo cautivador.

- Te gusta mucho – murmuró. Lily lo miró enseguida. El rubor aumentó, pero la mueca de nervio no desapareció del rostro de la joven – no creí que te terminaría interesando tanto, no parece alguien de tu estilo.

- No se trata de eso… - Remus asintió, mirándola.

- Deberías darle una oportunidad, ya sabes… para que hable contigo. Sé que tiene muchas cosas que decirte.

Remus se levantó del asiento, seguido de Lily, quien frotaba su mano en sus brazos, con la mirada gacha. Antes de irse, Remus dio media vuelta.

- En serio, Lily, lo lamento mucho – la miró a los ojos, con ternura – perdóname por la decepción que te hice pasar.

Lily negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio, dudando.

- James me conocía de mucho antes – lanzó, en un segundo, en un intento. Remus, quien ya estaba caminando hacia el edificio, miró a Lily. Sus ojos denotaban verdad – fuimos amigos por mucho tiempo, hasta que se alejó. Él estuvo presente en el incendio, no mucho después de que dejáramos de hablarnos – Remus notó que la tristeza de aquél recuerdo hacía a Lily más vulnerable – y aún así no me dijo.

Ya no habían palabras para defender a su amigo, ni miradas para darle ánimo a la joven. Remus se encontraba en una situación incómoda para él. Su amigo nunca le había dicho lo que Lily le estaba contando.

- Piensa que… éramos niños… cuando uno es niño, no sabe lo que hace – Lily bajó la mirada, algo molesta por la excusa de Remus, pero sin demostrarlo. El joven, sin tener nada más que decir, se alejó.

Lily evitó llorar.

* * *

><p>- ¿Éramos niños? ¿Qué patética excusa es esa? – murmuraba Remus, mientras caminaba en busca de James.<p>

Éste se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos, porque se le había ocurrido una fantástica idea para recuperar la atención de Lily. Nada de chocolates ni osos de peluches, ni palabras vacías de cuánto lo sentía. Haría algo mucho más especial para Lily.

- ¡James! – exclamó Sirius, cuando lo encontró en uno de los pasillos, cerca de su casillero - ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

- ¡Debo correr, Sirius, estoy en medio de algo! – Sirius lo miraba atónito. James se veía animado por primera vez en aquella semana.

- Espera, pensé que iríamos a casa de Peter – James negó con la cabeza, tomando aire por el cansancio que le provocó correr cinco pasillos – No me digas que no, amigo.

- Otro día, sin falta, ¿si? De verdad necesito hacer esto – James miró de tal manera a Sirius que éste no lo pudo detener. Algo había en la mirada de James en ese momento.

Lamentablemente, aquél brillo desaparecería, cuando Remus llegara y, en medio de la confusión e interés, le hablara a James tajantemente.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Lily desde pequeña?

Sirius miró a Remus y luego a James, abriendo más los ojos y un poco la boca. James, de pronto, se recuperó del cansancio. Miró a Remus fijamente e intentó encontrar palabras para decir… pero nada, nada le venía a la mente.

De pronto, su secreto había salido a la luz, frente a él y sus amigos.

Alguna explicación debía dar, pero no se le ocurría ninguna.


	9. El silencio de James

**Con segundas intenciones**

Por ClockyEvans

**Capítulo nueve: El silencio de James**

James Potter había crecido con buenos valores.

Su madre siempre quiso que fuese un caballero, que se preocupara por los sentimientos de los demás y los suyos, que ayudara en el hogar, que hiciera sus quehaceres y que respetara a los adultos.

Su padre quiso que siguiera sus sueños, con disciplina y esfuerzo. Que no descuidara el colegio por simples juegos de niños y que no se preocupara por el dinero.

Pero James creció con poco dinero.

Su padre tenía un trabajo mediocre, con el que sólo podía aspirar a entregarle a su hijo una educación pública. Su sueño era llevarlo a un colegio privado, pero por el dinero no se pudo. Hasta que obtuvo un ascenso, cosa inconcebible para el Sr. Potter.

James no tenía muchos amigos, no le gustaba sociabilizar con gente, porque temía que lo discriminaran por ser "pobre" (como él se decía). Pero conoció a Lily.

La niña de cabello anaranjado, la cara de tomate porque siempre se ruborizaba, la que lo acompañó en aventuras en el parque y lo seguía en todos sus juegos.

Fue su primera verdadera amiga, hasta que su padre obtuvo ese ascenso.

Luego, se cambiaron de casa. Subieron de nivel y James podría haber ido a un colegio privado, pero ahora tenía más amigos, nuevos amigos, con dinero. Amigos que viajaban a lugares inimaginables, que comían en restaurantes increíbles y que hablaban diferente, interesante. James estaba fascinado, no quería irse y se rehusó.

Así, la adolescencia la pasó junto a amigos con buena situación económica… y sin Lily.

Pero nadie sabía de su vida anterior. Para James Potter existía claramente un antes desconocido y un después. Nadie sabía de su amistad con la niña Evans. Nadie, hasta ese jueves.

Nadie, excepto Remus Lupin (y Sirius, claro).

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó, porque no se le ocurrió nada más que decir después de la inesperada pregunta de su amigo.

- Ya me oíste – espetó Remus.

- ¿A qué se refiere, James? – preguntó Sirius, extrañado. No entendía por qué Remus decía que James conoció a Evans mucho antes que a ellos. Eso era imposible.

- Lily me dijo que la conocías cuando niña – James tragó saliva, de pronto comenzó a sudar - ¿es verdad?

- ¿Qué me dicen si les digo que sí? – preguntó James, con temor en su voz. Sirius abrió la boca más de lo que se hubiesen imaginado sus amigos.

- No puede ser – Sirius no lo creía.

- ¿Y no le dijiste nada del incendio? – James levantó sus hombros – No nos dijiste nada a nosotros, ¿por qué?

- No lo sé – espetó James, intentando aclarar las cosas.

- ¡¿La conocías antes del incendio? ¡¿Y no nos dijiste nada? – exclamó Sirius a todo volumen, Remus le golpeó en el estómago en señal de que guardara silencio. James se exasperó.

- ¡No sé por qué! ¿Está bien? – exclamó con más potencia - ¡No sé por qué no les dije!

- Yo creo que sí sabes… - espetó Remus. James lo observó unos instantes, balbuceando nada coherente - ¿tenías miedo de que te dijéramos algo detestable? ¿De que te bromeáramos?

- No – soltó James, con decisión, pero la verdad es que no se sentía seguro diciendo eso – no lo sé…

- James, somos tus amigos

- Al parecer él no piensa lo mismo – espetó Sirius, quien se encontraba con una mueca de disgusto. Remus le volvió a golpear en el estómago.

- No puedo hablar de esto ahora, no aquí – espetó James, alejándose de espaldas de ellos – lo siento

- ¡James! – gritó Remus, buscando el interés de su amigo.

- ¡No ahora, no puedo! – exclamó el joven, siguiendo su camino, corriendo.

- ¿Qué más le ibas a decir, eh? ¿Qué somos unas florcitas felices y que debemos vivir tiernamente en el campo de la amistad? – el sarcasmo de Sirius molestaba a Remus, quien necesitaba hablar con James enseguida – déjalo, hablaremos con él mañana.

- No lo entiendo, Sirius, ¿por qué nos mentiría con algo así?

- Yo pensaba lo mismo contigo – Remus se sorprendió bajo el comentario de su amigo – no entendía por qué me mentirías acerca de tu padre- Y después pensaba que podría haberte apoyado desde mucho antes.

Remus bajó la mirada y entendió la sensación de Sirius. Era lo mismo que sentía respecto a James.

Odiaba cómo e orgullo de uno y la vergüenza que se sentía en esas situaciones predominaban. Se prometió, entonces, nunca más dejar que eso ocurriera.

Nunca.

* * *

><p>Lily se encontraba guardando cosas en cajas junto a Snape.<p>

Le tocaba ordenar la pieza de sus padres. Snape se ofreció a hacerlo, pero Lily pensó que ella debía ser la que llevara a cabo el hecho. Pero antes, pensó que necesitaría acumular bastante ánimo, por lo que se dedicó a cocinar.

Pasteles, de chocolate con vainilla, sus favoritos. Snape la acompañó hasta temprano, porque su madre lo regañó por haber llegado tarde el otro día.

- ¿Hablaste con Potter? – Lily no se esperaba esa pregunta por parte de su amigo, por lo que no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

- Sí – espetó, no le agradaba conversar del tema. Snape notó cómo un color rojizo aparecía en las mejillas de su amiga.

- No creí que viviría para contar esto – Lily lo miró, extrañada – Lilian Evans enamorada de James Potter.

Snape sonreía, levemente. Lily se esperaría una mueca de disgusto por parte de él, pero no… estaba sonriendo. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

- Encuentro de mal gusto tu broma – espetó la joven, enojada, cruzándose de brazos.

- No es una broma – Lily no disimuló su rostro de indignada – vamos, Lily, no me digas que estoy equivocado. Lo puedo notar… antes me enojaba pensar en eso – confesó – pero ahora sé que nosotros no podríamos estar juntos.

Lily estaba en blanco. No se hubiese esperado nunca algo como eso por parte de Severus Snape. Dentro de él había tanto odio por James Potter. ¿Por qué de pronto podía sonreír cuando hablaba de él?

- Eres mi mejor amiga – le dijo, mirándola a los ojos – contigo puedo ser… alguien distinto a como me conocen los demás – Lily sintió un calor en su estómago – gracias por eso.

- Severus… no entiendo, ¿por qué…? – Pero no pudo continuar hablando. Su amigo parecía estar en otro mundo y frente a ella estaba este ser humano irreconocible. Guardó silencio unos segundos - de todas maneras, yo ya no quiero hablar con James – lanzó por último la pelirroja, con tono de molestia.

- Yo también estaría enojado con él – espetó Snape – pero ya ves, también estaría muy enojado conmigo.

Lily se quedó en silencio, reflexionando lo que acababa de suceder. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, Snape estaba saliendo de la casa.

- Nos vemos cuando vuelvas del Sur – murmuró, y cerró la puerta.

Afuera, un viento recorría la calle. Ruidos de pisadas distrajeron a Snape.

Era ni más ni menos que James Potter, caminando hacia la casa de Lily.

- Potter – espetó Severus, colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos. James frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Ahora tengo que verte en todos lados?

- Yo vivo en esta calle, ¿recuerdas? – James lo miró, empezando a enojarse – mejor apúrate – le dijo – se está preparando. Se va mañana.

- ¿Quién?

- No me digas que no sabes de quién hablo – James se quedó en silencio. Snape se dio media vuelta, sonriendo fríamente, y siguió su camino.

James se dirigió hacia la puerta de Lily y la tocó, una vez, tres veces, cinco. Pero Lily no contestaba.

Le dio la vuelta a la casa y decidió entrar por la puerta trasera. En el camino, observó las plantas a medio plantar y la tierra algo descuidada. Recordó esa charla que tuvo con Lily sobre su madre y la jardinería. Sintió emoción por verla aquella noche.

Mirando por la ventana, la vio en la cocina. Estaba haciendo pasteles, con música. Cantaba a todo pulmón.

Por lo menos no había respondido los golpes en la puerta por la música, no porque no lo quería ver. Esa reflexión le hizo sentir algo raro en el estómago, esa sensación que aparecía siempre que veía a Lily.

Y se veía hermosa.

No quiso molestarla. Pensó que la joven ya habría tenido un día difícil, sobre todo por el hecho de que se estaba yendo lejos y sola, por lo que simplemente la observó unos segundos. Pero ese pensamiento lo asustó.

¿Lily se estaba mudando? ¿Se iría para siempre?

Pensó que, tal vez, lo que se le había ocurrido hoy podría ser un gran "no te vayas". Haría que Lily se quedara, y lograría cambiar su opinión sobre él.

La vio ahora moviendo sus caderas, al son de la música, con crema pastelera en su cara. James sonrió.

Necesitaba demostrarle lo que sentía, antes de que se fuera, cuando volviera, daba igual. Tenía que hacerlo.

Porque sí.

* * *

><p>Día viernes.<p>

Remus se encontraba en el casino, escribiendo en un cuaderno algunas palabras para la próxima noche de pretextos. James se le acercó, con cautela.

- ¿Me puedo sentar? – preguntó. Remus alzó la mirada y le asintió con la cabeza, continuando con los escritos en su cuaderno. James se quedó en silencio por un largo período de tiempo - ¿No me vas a preguntar nada?

Remus alzó la mirada otra vez.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

James carraspeó. Remus bajó la mirada y sonrió, divertido. Esto no pasó desapercibido para su amigo.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – espetó. Remus dejó el cuaderno y soltó el lápiz, recostándose en la silla - ¿Tengo algo en mi cara que te produce gracia o qué? – James se mostraba molesto. Bastante.

- No – dijo Remus, con naturalidad y calma - ¿Tengo algo yo en la mía?

James volvió a carraspear.

- ¿Vas a estar todo el día así de infantil?, porque tal vez deba irme

- Bien, ándate – dijo Remus, para sorpresa de James. Éste lo pensó dos veces.

- Está bien, entiendo lo que estás haciendo – Remus lo miró extrañado, pero a la vez divertido – perdón por irme ayer, sé que querías hablar conmigo de por qué les mentí

- Técnicamente, no nos mentiste, sólo nos ocultaste información.

- Claro – James ahora sonreía. Remus también.

- Mira, entiendo que no nos hayas dicho – James bajó la mirada – pero eso no quita que seas un estúpido.

- Lo sé – Sirius apareció junto a Peter, con bandejas de comida en sus manos.

- ¡James! – exclamó Sirius, mientras se sentaba – tan apurado que estabas ayer

- Estamos hablando de esto – dijo Remus, con tranquilidad. Peter demostró bastante interés en James – ah, le contamos a Peter.

- Oh, ¿enserio? – dijo James, con falsa sorpresa. Era de esperarse a que supiera.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando? – preguntó Sirius, preocupado, a pesar de que lo dijo con entretención - ¿Qué tiene Evans que te hizo actuar así?

- ¿Una mascota come humanos? – preguntó Peter, riendo. Nadie más rió.

- Creo que… sentía vergüenza – dijo James, con dificultad. Sirius lo miró sorprendido, Remus ya pensaba en que esa era la razón, por lo que simplemente lo quedó mirando – porque yo no tuve siempre una buena estabilidad económica, mi padre tuvo que esforzarse desde abajo para entregarme todo lo que tengo ahora… - Remus asintió – y Lily era parte de ese pasado, que yo no quería revivir ni quería que se supiera.

- Pero yo nunca te di indicios de molestar a las personas por su clase económica – concluyó Sirius, tocándole el hombro a su amigo - ¿O sí?

- No, pero en ese entonces el grupo era grande y los demás sí criticaban por eso. Lo bueno es que me di cuenta que ellos no eran mis amigos. Ustedes son mis verdaderos amigos – Sirius y Peter sonrieron. Remus le tocó el otro hombro y lo golpeó unas cuantas veces, ligeramente, en señal de aprecio.

- Lo que yo aprendí con ustedes es que los amigos se apoyan - James recordó las palabras que él le había dicho a Remus hace unos meses - ¿No fuiste tú quien me apoyó con mi padre?

James asintió.

- ¿No fuiste tú quien estuvo ahí en todos mis castigos? – Preguntó Sirius – aún creo que estuvo pésimo el que no nos dijeras de Evans – agregó, mirándolo con disgusto. Cambió la mueca cuando sintió una patada debajo de la mesa por parte de Remus. Se alejó unos centímetros y Remus sonrió.

- Dijimos que nunca más secretos entre nosotros – dijo Lupin, mirando a James directamente – por alguna razón no nos contaste de tu amistad con Lily, pero no debemos recriminarte por eso. Yo guardé por mucho tiempo mi secreto.

- Creo que ahora podremos llevar a cabo esa promesa, ¿eh? – dijo Sirius, devorando su comida.

- Yo creo – James sonrió.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir, Sirius? – el muchacho negó con la cabeza, asustado – bien, nos haremos expertos en terapias así. ¡No necesitaremos nunca sicólogos! – todos rieron.

- Por eso que últimamente los veía siempre juntos a ustedes dos – James miró a Sirius extrañado – ¡tú y Lily! Ya se conocían, por lo que la confianza y la buena onda estaban ahí presentes todavía.

- No fue tan así – explicó James – fue difícil ganarme su confianza otra vez – Remus lo miró, detenidamente. Pudo notar algo extraño en él – y ahora… la perdí de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Mi James Potter ha perdido la batalla de una chica? – Sirius se puso dramáticamente teatral, Remus puso sus ojos en blanco y suspiró, cansado – ¡eso no puede ser!

- Además, se está mudando – espetó James, bajando la mirada, para dedicarse a ver unas manchas que tenía la mesa.

- Sí, se va hoy – habló Remus, para sorpresa de James – cuando hablé con ella, aún tenía claro si se iba por una semana o dos, o hasta que terminaran los exámenes.

- ¿Cómo lo hará entonces? – preguntó Sirius, bastante interesado.

- Dará exámenes libres – todos escuchaban atentamente.

- ¿Y no me dijiste esto antes porque…? – preguntó James enojado.

- ¿Vamos a volver a tener una conversación como esa? _"que no me dijiste, que me mentiste, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" _– espetó Sirius con voz falsa, bien aguda, causando la sonrisa en sus amigos.

- Mi intención era decírtelo – James asintió, pensativo – pero no pensé que te interesaba tanto Lily.

James lo miró, ruborizándose.

- ¡Eso tampoco nos has contado, Potter! – Exclamó Sirius, a alto volumen - ¡Sientes cosas por Lilian Evans!

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó el joven. Peter comenzó a reír – no es verdad.

- Mira, James – comenzó por decirle Remus, acercándose a él en la mesa - lo que yo veo aquí es cariño por esa pelirroja – James se sorprendió de la seguridad del joven – noté desde el martes lo preocupado que estabas por ella y lo miedoso que eras por ir a verla – James suspiró, culpable – pero una cosa que no me queda clara es que, el James que yo conozco es aquél que se la juega por lo que quiere, ¿no? – Sirius asintió, agarrando con fuerza su tenedor con comida – es aquél que entró al equipo de fútbol porque se mató entrenando todas las tardes, de lunes a domingo, por dos años, ¿no es así? – Sirius volvió a asentir – es aquél que robó unos exámenes para poder pasar de curso, porque si no, no podría exigirle a su padre una ida al parque de diversiones, ¿estoy en lo correcto? – Sirius asintió, sonriendo. James miró a Remus con fastidio - ¿dónde está ese James?

Sirius rió, terminando su comida.

- Bueno, ¿es necesario que lo escuchen de mí? – preguntó James con sarcasmo. Todos le asintieron con la cabeza, acompañados por sonrisas burlescas – Está bien… tienes razón, Remus… le tengo cariño a esa pelirroja.

- ¿Cariño? – Preguntó Sirius - ¿Sólo eso?

- Sí, sólo eso – espetó James, cogiendo su mochila con fuerza – y nada más. Ahora, necesito su ayuda.

- ¿Por qué? – sus tres amigos lo miraron extrañados, sin saber lo que necesitaba James por parte de ellos.

- Necesito su ayuda para conquistar a Lily, otra vez

- ¿Otra vez? – preguntó exasperado Remus.

- ¿Tú? ¿Pidiéndonos ayuda de conquista a nosotros? Te creo si me lo pides a mí – dijo Sirius – pero a Remus y a Peter sería un suicidio – otro golpe bajo la mesa contra la pierna de Sirius. Un grito y muchas risas.

- Está bien – dijo Remus – me agrada tu ánimo – James sonrió – Lily es especial, merece algo bueno. No es como las típicas chicas, James, he aprendido a conocer a Lily y me he dado cuenta de que personas como ella no sobran.

- ¿Tan exigente es? – preguntó Sirius con desagrado. Volvió a recibir un golpe bajo la mesa, esta vez de Peter.

- Lo sé – espetó James, abatido – es por eso que necesito su ayuda. Yo no estoy familiarizado con estas cosas. La última vez que peleé por una chica fue hace años y sólo le compré chocolates. Necesito algo mejor que eso.

Remus se dio cuenta de lo distinto que estaba James.

Se había dado cuenta hace tiempo, pero ahora se le notaba. Ahora se le veía cambiado, para mejor. Una sonrisa se apareció en el rostro del joven al pensar que todo era gracias a Lilian Evans.

Y mientras sus amigos discutían, Remus pensó cuál podría ser el gran hecho que conquistara a la pelirroja.

En eso, observó su cuaderno y recordó lo que estaba haciendo.

- Tengo una excelente idea – murmuró, más para sí mismo que para sus amigos. James, quien escuchó algo, le preguntó.

- ¿Pensaste en algo? ¿Tan pronto?

Remus asintió, mostrándole el cuadernillo. James entendió, con sólo leer el título del escrito.

- Quiero escuchar grandes cosas de ti – le dijo Remus. James sonrió, con ese brillo en sus ojos que aparecía sólo cuando era ese James, ese que podía conseguir cualquier cosa.

– Como siempre – le contestó Potter, sonriendo.

_Como siempre._


	10. Volver a creer

**Con segundas intenciones**

Por ClockyEvans

**Capítulo diez: Volver a creer**

Regresar a su casa, después de dos semanas en el Sur, era algo estresante como a la vez relajante.

Había pasado tiempo donde una señora se hacía cargo de la limpieza, donde su tía Peggy cocinaba comidas deliciosas y donde la habitación en la que se quedaba Lily tenía ventana al lago. Después de todo, fueron las vacaciones soñadas para ella. Lo había pensado varias veces y se dio cuenta lo bien que le hizo desaparecer un tiempo de su casa y los recuerdos que ésta guardaba.

Pero, de todas formas, no había nada como su hogar.

Lo único que le hubiese cambiado en esos momentos era lo vacío que se veía. Petunia ya había rellenado casi todas las cajas que faltaban, sólo quedaban los muebles grandes, como los sillones y las mesas.

Por suerte, su tía le había permitido quedarse con ella, después de que vendieran la casa, y la ayudó a hablar con el Banco, quienes le dieron la posibilidad de regresar a su hogar si reunía todo el dinero necesario.

Lily estaba agradecida de la ayuda de su tía Peggy, es por eso que le prometió aportar con algo de dinero para las cuentas (estaba decidida a buscar trabajo ese verano). La mujer había dado a luz a un niño un par de años después que Lily naciera, pero por problemas a los pulmones, falleció en aproximadamente nueve meses. Es por esto que Lily deseaba ser una buena compañía para ella.

Ya había terminado con sus exámenes libre y todo el colegio estaba de vacaciones. Era extraño volver al lugar donde creció y compartió casi toda su vida con sus padres y hermana, y pensar que al otro día debía irse otra vez.

Sólo le quedaba buscar sus cosas y dejar la casa, actividad que le estaba costando un mundo entero. ¿Cómo despedirse de aquél lugar que te cobijó toda tu vida? ¿Dónde tus padres te criaron?

Sin embargo, no pudo ingresar por la puerta, ya que Remus la estaba esperando en la entrada de la calle.

Se habían estado comunicando por teléfono. Después de todo, habían quedado como buenos amigos. Remus prometió ir a buscarla cuando llegara y sacarla a pasear antes de que tuviera que llevar a cabo la acción de mudarse. Lily estaba agradecida por su presencia e intenciones.

Snape hubiese estado en el lugar del joven pero se encontraba de vacaciones, aunque de todas maneras habían seguido en contacto y ya se habían puesto de acuerdo para verse otra vez, en el verano. Por una carta del joven, pudo saber que los señores Snape ya estaban viendo otras casas a las que mudarse, lejos de aquella calle. Lilian sonrió al leerla.

Remus se levantó de la escalera que llevaba a la puerta de la casa, y le sonrió con ternura.

- Llegué media hora antes y aún así estás aquí esperándome – dijo la joven, riendo. Le sorprendía lo atento que era su amigo – gracias por esto.

- No te preocupes – Remus le sonreía. La ayudó con sus maletas, pero sólo abrió la puerta y las entró, sin dejar que Lily pasara - ¿Nos vamos?

- Espera, ¿no me vas a dejar entrar? – Lily seguía con una sonrisa, divertida. Pero encontraba muy raro el actuar de Remus.

- No hay tiempo, conseguí un paseo en carruaje sólo para ti – Lily lo miró extrañada. Remus sabía lo mucho que odiaba los gestos cursis y románticos como una ida en carruaje – es broma, pero te tengo panoramas muy buenos, ¿estás lista?

Se alejó de ella, con paso decidido. Lily lo miró y volvió a sonreír.

Después de todo, no podía ser tan malo.

* * *

><p>Había pasado ya cinco horas junto a Remus, habían caminado por el lago, comieron helados en la heladería más famosa y cara de la ciudad, le dieron de comer a unos caballos cerca del parque y hasta habían ido al cine.<p>

La verdad es que Remus había hecho de todo para que Lily se distrajera y pudiese disfrutar su último día en la ciudad. Pero también, había hecho todo eso para ayudar a un amigo. Un amigo que estaba intentando mejorar las cosas con la pelirroja y necesitaba tiempo, mucho tiempo. Ya que lo último que le quedaba a Lily por hacer era empacar algunas cosas.

Mañana temprano, Lily se iría a vivir al Sur.

Ese pensamiento le hacía sentir nostalgia y tristeza a Remus, pero le agradaba pensar que se había ganado una amiga muy querida ese último año. No podía pedir más después de todo lo que había pasado, de todo el apoyo por parte de Lily. Ahora su padre se encontraba recuperándose, Remus y su madre iban todos los fines de semana a verlo a su nuevo departamento, y ya habían salido los tres juntos a la ciudad, a compartir tardes enteras. Todo fue un gran paso para el joven, ya que mucho tiempo sintió rencor hacia su padre, por haber arruinado a la familia, pero Remus se dio cuenta que nada podía hacerlo. Eran más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa. Y ahora lo eran más, después de todo lo vivido.

Se sentía a gusto en casa, por fin.

En gran parte, gracias a Lily.

- Te ves linda hoy – le dijo, sonriéndole. Lily le agradeció, ruborizándose – creo que no te dije, pero hoy es mi último viernes de _pretextos._

Lily lo miró, curiosa.

- Oh, Remus, no te sientas presionado por estar conmigo. Puedes ir si quieres, yo estaré en mi casa – Remus negó, con una sonrisa.

- Estás loca, te llevaré conmigo.

- No, gracias, mejor no – Remus creyó ver un brillo en los ojos de Lily, por un segundo pensó que tal vez se negaba a ir porque pensaba que James estaría presente.

Lily no había hablado con James Potter desde que se fue de la ciudad.

Le costó trabajo dejar de pensar en él como alguien más que amigos, porque había que ser honesta, lo pensó muchas veces antes. Pero después de lo ocurrido, sobre el incendio, decidió que no era el momento y tampoco era James el indicado para ella.

De todas maneras, se sorprendió no haber recibido ninguna carta del joven en esas dos semanas que estuvo afuera. Ningún _lo siento_ ni _espero que te encuentres bien_, por lo que dejar de pensar en él no fue tan complicado.

- No va a pasar nada, es sólo una noche junto con tu buen amigo Remus y sus poemas – Lily lo observó, interesada – tomando café si gustas.

- ¿Tus poemas? – Remus asintió.

- Hoy uno puede leer sus escritos – le contó Remus, mientras caminaban cerca del parque – y tengo algo que vengo escribiendo desde hace tiempo.

- Me alegro, Remus – le dijo, sinceramente, con una sonrisa – es genial que quieras compartir tu escrito.

- Me gustaría mucho compartirlo contigo – Lily lo miró, dudando – di que sí.

- No lo sé…

- Eso no me sirve – Lily sonrió.

Y pensó ¿qué podía perder?. Como dijo Remus, era una noche junto con un buen amigo, en uno de los cafés/librería más populares de la ciudad, con gente agradable.

Sería una buena manera de despedir la noche, su última noche en aquél lugar.

- Está bien, vamos – Remus le golpeó el hombro en señal de felicidad, lo que provocó una mezcla de cejas fruncidas y risas por parte de Lily.

* * *

><p>Eran las siete y media de la tarde y el local estaba llenándose.<p>

"Larns & Mobel" se veía más movido que nunca. Las luces, la música, los asientos para compartir en grupo, para tomarse un café o leer un libro (o todas esas cosas al mismo tiempo) le daban un toque bohemio al lugar. Definitivamente, la librería parecía un excelente lugar para visitar por última vez en aquella ciudad. Además, la gente era muy amable.

El señor Mobel saludó a Remus mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, en busca de algo. Lilian entró a la par con el joven y se dirigieron a la mesa de los cafés. Allí, la señora Larns servía café. Remus habló con ella por unos segundos y Lily notó cómo la señora le indicaba una mesa al centro del lugar. Remus cogió la mano de Lily y la guió.

- ¿Reservas? – le preguntó, medio en broma medio enserio a Remus. Éste sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo quiero que tengas un buen lugar para verme allá arriba.

Lily rió. Estaba emocionada.

A las nueve y media de la noche comenzaron con las lecturas, sin perder más tiempo. La señora Larns iba mesa por mesa ofreciendo café y panecillos, mientras que el señor Mobel se encargaba de animar.

Era el turno de Remus. Lily no lo veía para nada nervioso, pero él se sentía más tiritón que nunca. No porque Lily estuviese viéndolo o porque el lugar se haya llenado más de lo que se imaginó, si no porque era primera vez que compartía un texto suyo. De su creación.

- Un aplauso para… ¡Remus Lupin! – todos aplaudieron, pero nadie se escuchó más que Lily.

Una música suave, como de relajación, comenzó a sonar de fondo. Remus le hizo una mueca a Lily por esto y los dos sonrieron.

- Esto lo escribí porque pensé que sería bueno compartir lo que he vivido, no es muy largo. Espero que alguien se sienta identificado – las luces lo enfocaron.

Remus iba a decir otra cosa pero dudó y se quedó callado, bajó la mirada, nervioso. Lo primero que vio al levantarla fue el rostro de Lily, entusiasmada, y leyó:

"_El amor es lo primero que se tiene. No el corazón, no la cabeza. Ni los pies, ni los ojos. Son las manos de tu madre cuando te acepta al nacer las que te hacen pensar que todo es posible. Con ellas, las caricias, las ansias de jugar, la fuerza para impulsarte y crecer. Luego, las penas, una lágrima, una caída, desilusiones, decepciones, siempre será tarde para volver a aquellas manos. Porque la noche abraza el alma cuando más lo necesitamos. El amor es lo primero que se tiene, ese amor de madre, ese amor de padre, amor de amigos, amor de amistad, yo agradezco por todos los que me han querido. Nunca me han faltado esas manos… nunca"_

Aplausos rodearon a Remus, gritos de felicitaciones, sonrisas. Lily aplaudía con ímpetu, aunque era distinto lo que había escrito Remus, lo encontró hermoso. Todos seguían aplaudiendo, para cuando el señor Mobel subió al escenario y agradeció la participación de Remus, y enseguida introdujo a otro lector.

- Denle la bienvenida, por primera vez en este lugar, a un joven enamorado – gritos del público sonaron fuerte – un joven que sabe lo que quiere y haría lo que fuese por conseguirlo – las mujeres en el lugar suspiraban – aplausos para… James Potter – Lilian, quien no había parado de aplaudir, cambió su sonrisa por una mueca de asombro. Separó sus manos en dos segundos y se levantó de la mesa en menos de uno. Remus llegó justo para cuando ella intentaba irse, pero la detuvo.

- No, no te puedes ir ahora – le dijo, con una sonrisa - ¿te gustó mi escrito?

- ¡Mucho! ¿James Potter va a leer algo? – Lily no podía creerlo, y tuvo miedo de que alguien le escuchara por lo que murmuraba cada palabra. Remus asintió.

- ¿Qué se siente que te dediquen algo así? – le preguntó. Lily no entendió para nada la pregunta de su amigo, quien con una mano le cogió el brazo y la hizo sentarse, entre los aplausos de la gente por la aparición de James al escenario.

- No soy bueno escribiendo, la verdad es que nunca antes le había escrito algo a alguien – todos se encontraban en silencio - esto es para ti, Lily.

James le hizo señas al joven encargado de la música que la detuviera. El corazón de Lily bombeaba a una velocidad impresionante. Se estaba exasperando porque sentía que no había aire.

- ¿Estás bien? – Remus la miraba, divertido. Lily asintió, tragando saliva y mirando a James.

No lo podía creer.

_- En una de las hojas del libro de matemáticas, un cociente descubrió una incógnita_ – algunas presentes soltaron risas divertidas. Remus observó cómo todos lo escuchaban con atención - _La observó innumerables veces, desde el ápice a la base, era una figura impar. Creó su vida paralelamente a la de ella, hasta que en el infinito se encontraron. "Puedes llamarme hipotenusa" dijo ella, con ansia radical. Y compartiendo, se dieron cuenta que eran, lo que en aritmética corresponde a las almas hermanas, primos entre sí. Y con los días, se encariñaron, al cuadrado de la velocidad de la luz. En una sexta potencia, trazaron curvas, rectas y circunferencias en los jardines de la cuarta dimensión, e hicieron planos y ecuaciones, y diagramas para el futuro…_ - Remus reía para sus adentros. Lily estaba atónita – _soñando con una felicidad integral y diferencial. El cociente percibió, todo ese tiempo, que conformaba con ella un todo, una unidad_ – James se detuvo para buscar a Lily en el público. La quedó mirando, fijamente, con una sonrisa – _Lily, tú eres mi hipotenusa._

Todos rieron y aplaudieron. Remus pudo soltar una carcajada, sin sentirse mal amigo, y aplaudió como nunca.

Pero Lily se levantó de la mesa, mirando a James a los ojos, con una mueca extraña en su rostro.

El señor Mobel exclamó: - ¡Ella es Lily!

Todos aplaudieron ahora mirando a la pelirroja, quien se sintió incómoda. Sus nervios le ganaron, por lo que tuvo que salir a gran velocidad antes de que todos comenzaran a gritar cosas. Remus le hizo un gesto a James, de confusión. El joven bajó del escenario y se acercó rápidamente a su amigo, mientras todos aplaudían y gritaban que fuera a buscarla.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó James entre todo el bullicio.

- No lo sé, sólo se levantó y se fue – le dijo Remus, antes de que James se alejara para seguir a Lily. Pero Lupin lo cogió de la camisa y lo hizo darse media vuelta - ¿Tienes otra cosa en mente?

- Claro que sí – espetó James, mostrándole una sonrisa a su amigo – tengo todo controlado.

Remus le sonrió de vuelta y le hizo un gesto para que se fuera. Cuando James se perdió para la vista de su amigo, todos volvieron a la normalidad para luego comenzaron a gritar por el siguiente lector. Fue tanto el ruido del público, que el siguiente participante no pudo salir al escenario, no se atrevió.

* * *

><p>No podía creerlo.<p>

James le había leído un texto escrito por él.

Nunca pensó que James fuese capaz de hacer eso, ni siquiera cuando niño escribía. Aún recordaba la clase de lenguaje, en sexto grado, cuando la maestra los obligó a todos a escribir un poema. James escribió sólo una palabra. Lily soltó una sonrisa por acordarse de aquella ocación.

Pero esa sonrisa se esfumó cuando volvió a la realidad.

¡James Potter le había dedicado un texto, escrito por él! ¿Es que acaso estaba en una dimensión desconocida?

- Estoy soñando – murmuró para sí misma, mientras iba caminando hacia su casa.

Se sintió pésimo por haberse ido así, de la nada. Dejó a Remus solo y James tenía un rostro de desconcierto. Bueno, ella también estaría así si le hubiese dedicado un texto a algún joven y éste hubiese salido corriendo.

¡Es que era tan injusto! Claramente no podría estar enojada ni molesta con James después de eso.

Pero, de todas formas… hace tiempo que ya no lo estaba.

Desde que tuvo tiempo para pensar esas dos semanas lejos de casa, reflexionó lo ocurrido. No supo si habían sido las tortas de limón de la tía Peggy o qué, pero sintió un alivio en su pecho cuando dejó salir el enojo hacia James Potter.

¿Por qué con Snape fue todo tan fácil? ¿O con Remus? Hasta con Sirius hubiese sido fácil si él se hubiese molestado en acercarse a ella.

Pero con James… fue completamente difícil.

Tal vez, porque pensaba que había cambiado. Y que el James que no le agradó nunca, ese que la dejó por sus amigos adinerados, volviera en el presente mientras se encontraba con ese James que le gustaba, el cariñoso, el preocupado y divertido. Había sido todo tan confuso.

Se demoró veinticinco minutos en llegar a su casa caminando, pero sintió como si hubiesen sido dos.

Estaba cansada, el acontecimiento en "Larns & Mobel" la habían agotado por completo. Y la seguían agotando mentalmente, porque aún no creía lo que James acababa de hacer… un escrito de matemáticas, sobre ellos dos. La verdad es que James había sido muy creativo y dulce al escribirlo. Después de todo, la materia favorita de Lily eran las matemáticas.

Iba caminando con paso calmado, al doblar por su calle, cuando se dio cuenta que James estaba sentando frente a su puerta en ese mismo momento. Pero no lo creía.

¿Será un espejismo? Por pensar mucho en Potter, se había aparecido frente a ella.

- Lily – James le habló, con ansias – estás aquí.

- James – hace tiempo que no lo llamaba por su nombre, fue extraño escucharlo de su propia boca – perdón por irme de esa manera… fue todo tan raro…

- No te preocupes – le hizo un gesto con la mano y le sonrió. Lily se sintió incómoda. ¿Qué debía decir después del texto de James? - ¿Y? ¿Te gustó?

Un silencio reinó en el ambiente. ¡Sentía tantos nervios!

- Lily, si sigues enfadada conmigo… perdóname – James la miró apenado. Lily frunció las cejas en señal de angustia – nunca quise hacerte daño, y te repito, nunca fue mi intención el mentirte.

- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Lily, con prisa. Bajó la mirada para luego observar la puerta de su casa – te perdoné, te dije que ya no importaba. Nada se puede hacer para cambiar lo que ocurrió esa noche.

James se quedó en silencio, frente a la joven, sin mirarla a los ojos. Se puso tenso, pero de todas formas alzó la vista y una mano, para que Lily le diera la suya.

Lily dudó un momento, no entendía lo que pretendía hacer el joven.

- Confía en mí – le dijo – no muerdo, ¿recuerdas?

A Lily le apareció en su memoria esa vez en el jardín, en la escuela, cuando faltaron a clases por ir al cine. Sonrió levemente y le entregó su mano.

El contacto le produjo una sensación conocida en su estómago.

Segundos después, se encontraba caminando hacia su jardín trasero. Pudo notar que la luz estaba encendida afuera. Y antes de que pudiese decir algo, su jardín se abrió ante sus ojos.

Rosas, girasoles, jacintos y tulipanes, pasto verde y arreglado, eran algunas de las cosas que adornaban el lugar. Se veía completamente diferente.

Todo se veía hermoso.

Lily no pudo evitar emocionarse. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, pero no le impidieron disfrutar de todo lo que veía.

James, a su lado, sólo la miraba.

- ¿Tú hiciste esto? – le preguntó, con su voz en un hilo. James asintió.

- Te dije que yo sabía de jardinería – Lily sonrió, sinceramente – y sabía lo importante que era para ti este jardín y lo mucho que querías arreglarlo. Por eso, pasé las últimas dos semanas haciéndolo por ti.

- No puedo creerlo… - Lily se acercó a las flores, tocó el pasto con sus dedos y olió la tierra – está increíble.

Se quedó de rodillas por un momento, en silencio. James pensó que necesitaba tiempo a solas, pero no se fue. Se quedó ahí de pie, mirándola disfrutar la escena, sin hacer ruido.

Luego, se dio cuenta que Lily estaba llorando.

Había sentido muchas emociones en las últimas semanas, con Remus, con Snape, pero no había dejado salir ni una sola lágrima… sólo con James.

Sólo con él lloraba.

- Te quise odiar para siempre, ¿sabías? – murmuró – pero no podía, nunca pude.

James no dijo nada.

- Y ahora el texto que escribiste para mí, y el jardín… - se levantó y quedó mirándolo, de frente, con lágrimas en sus ojos - ¿Cómo podré odiarte ahora?

- No tienes que hacerlo – murmuró James, ahora sonriéndole sutilmente – hice esto para que te alegraras, no para que sientas odio por mí.

Lily sonrió, secándose las lágrimas.

- Sigo pensando en lo que ocurrió y en lo que podría haber hecho. Tal vez, todo sería diferente y no te habría hecho pasar por todo este último tiempo – Lily lo miraba, desconcertada, porque ese James frente a ella era el James que ella siempre conoció - Nunca podré hacer algo por cambiar el pasado… pero sí puedo hacer algo hoy.

Lily lo miró, fijamente, sintiendo múltiples emociones en pocos segundos. Algo había cambiado en ella gracias al gesto de James esa noche. Si bien, el pasado era algo abrumador para Lily, el presente y futuro se veían prometedores.

Y James, sonriéndole, se veía como ella lo recordaba. Ese pequeño niño, inocente, con mirada esperanzadora y sonrisa perfecta.

Su amigo y amor.

James soltó una risa y se desordenó el cabello, mirando al suelo. Lily comenzó a acercarse a él.

- Bueno, y no fue nada fácil escribir el texto – James sonreía - tuve que pedirle ayuda a Remus, y sabes lo testarudo que es ese idiota – pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque los labios de Lily, esos suaves labios con los que soñó besar cada noche desde que volvieron a hablar, lo estaban besando.

Lily lo estaba besando.

Le costó unos segundos asimilar lo que ocurría, pero al darse cuenta pudo responder al beso. Le acarició el rostro, el pelo y la cintura.

Lilian Evans se encontraba entre sus brazos.

Es decir, ya no lo odiaba.

Ya no le dedicaba miradas de enojo ni palabras desalentadoras como ocurrió al comienzo del viaje de redescubrimiento que llevaron a cabo. Ya no existía esa gran distancia que se formó luego de separarse cuando niños.

Ya no existía ese rencor ni esa sensación de desprecio.

Lo único que había entre ellos dos era ese cariño que, muy en el fondo, se escondió por tanto tiempo.

- Espera – interrumpió Lily – no sé si Remus te dijo, pero me voy mañana.

James la observó, con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Lily se sintió observada. El joven lo pensó un momento, bajo la apenada (y a la vez curiosa) mirada de la joven, y le sonrió.

- Entonces, tenemos que aprovechar esta noche – Lily lo miró sorprendida. Se sentía a gusto entre los brazos de James - ¿película o caminata?

James la besó suavemente en los labios y se separó para mirarla, cogiéndole la mano.

Lily cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, los abrió para mirar los de él y sonrió.

- Los dos.

* * *

><p>Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que siguieron esta historia. Me apena terminarla, ya que me encariñé con las emociones de los personajes y de los hechos. Espero que haya cumplido con sus expectativas.<p>

Gracias por aquellos que se detuvieron un momento para dejar reviews y para leer diez capítulos de otra historia sobre Lily y James. Es mi pareja favorita (como si no se han dado cuenta ya) y merecen una buena historia, por lo que espero que ésta haya sido lo bastante buena para la opinión de todos ustedes.

Muchas gracias.

Nos estaremos leyendo pronto.

ClockyEvans


End file.
